


Overwatch Imagines!

by egoetrexmeus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 63,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoetrexmeus/pseuds/egoetrexmeus
Summary: Overwatch Imagines/ One Shots x Reader!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just posting my Overwatch requests from tumblr here as well! I hope you enjoy them and you can request stuff to my tumblr!  
> https://deathblossomready.tumblr.com

So before I start posting all my writing here, I would like to quickly post my rules for requests!  
If you want to send me a request, you can do it to my tumblr here: https://deathblossomready.tumblr.com

Rules

I will write:  
Both NSFW and SFW imagines, drabbles and HC  
Reader inserts, no matter the gender (I try to write gender neutral but sometimes I have to write it with a female reader)  
Most Overwatch characters (exceptions listed below)  
Vague imagines, although they might not go the way you envisioned, if I don’t have a general idea then I will write what it inspires me.  
Slightly specific imagines. As in a more specific location or topic, for example: Imagine where Hanzo takes the reader to Hanamura and he confesses his feelings towards the reader, with the reader confessing they have feelings back and it ends in smut/fluff  
Dark stuff. yandere/con noncon  
AU’s (Yakuza Shimada’s, College AU, Prof Au, supernatural AU, you name it)

I won’t write  
If I get a request with more than 1 prompt and character, I won’t do it. I like to answer the ask with the story, and I can’t post multiple stories at once. An example is the 19 McCree prompts sent in one ask, how could I post them all at once? It’s a lot of work for me to do when I do this in my free time for fun.  
I won’t do more than 5 characters per HC, I want to write properly for each of them without making impossibly long posts  
Overwatch character x OC. For this one it doesn’t have to be specified it’s an Oc, sometimes it’s self explained when the “reader” has super powers or can do things humans can’t. I want the imagines to be fun to read for multiple people, writing for an OC is something that isn’t relateble and other people won’t enjoy it as much as the person who requested it.  
I won’t write Winston, Torb, Bastion and Orisa and Efy. (UNLESS it’s in a strictly SFW friends way)  
Really specific requests. I get semi specific scenarios, and general ideas of where the reader is and what they’re discussing with a friend/lover. But when I am given the whole plot, and a summery of the conversation I’m supposed to write about a very specific topic it doesn’t seem fun, you know? I like to have a bit of freedom to be able to make the story mine, to interpret it, and having to write someone else’s story in more words than they gave me is quite tiring.


	2. Jesse Mccree x Reader (Angst)

Angst 6 “I lost the baby”  
TW: Lost Pregnancy

McCree x FemReader

Word Count: 1127 words

You have been pacing the apartment you shared with Jesse for hours now. He was gone on a short mission, supposed to come back home in a couple hours. Usually you would have been excited, running around to make sure everything was clean and perfect for when he’d be back, but now you had other things on your mind. 

Your hand travelled to your stomach on its own, a cruel reminder from a habit you formed unknowingly when you learned you were pregnant. You were 7 weeks pregnant, or, better said, used to be. Earlier in the morning you got ready to go to the doctor, for your weekly check. Jesse insisted you went to the doctor every week, the cowboy was so excited to be a father that he didn’t want to risk anything going wrong with his future child. The problem was that once you got there, the doctor told you the blood test from the previous week came in and there seemed to be something wrong. From there a series of tests were done and you learned that you lost the child, and the rest of the procedures you had to go through were blocked out of your conscious mind. You cried the whole way home, and then some more once in the safety of your and Jesse’s home.

Slowly you made your way down the hallway to the last room on the left, a converted bedroom, from a guest bedroom to the nursery. You found out you were pregnant a month before, you were supposed to get a medical check before going on a mission, but when they found out you were pregnant they pulled you from the mission.

The door to the nursery opened with a click, and you stepped inside, not bothering to turn on the light, there was just enough light coming in through the blue curtains Jesse picked out. You looked around the room again, your eyes lingering on the wooden crib as you walked up to it, your fingers running along the smooth frame. Your heart was aching, remembering every moment Jesse spent working on it. A week before you had been sitting outside in the shade, looking at the cowboy cutting, measuring and building the thing from scratch. When you asked him why he did it he told you “I ain’t ‘bout ta trust a store with the safety of our child! Those damn things ain’t made ta last!”. You laughed at first, but surely enough, the next time you went in a store he took you to the baby aisles, as he did every time, only to rock and pull at cribs to show you how he was right and how wood is better than anything else when it comes to a sturdy crib. But this one he made was special, the head of the crib had two guns and a cowboy hat engraved on it. You wouldn’t have thought Jesse was so crafty, but he found ways to surprise you every day.

You weren’t sure how you were to break the news to him, and you had no idea how he was going to react. Before you found out you were pregnant you had a fight, you sometimes ended up arguing over almost everything, from the fact he always smoked inside to the fact he drank too much, but since he found out he was going to be a dad he cleaned up. You always found everything clean, he didn’t smoke around you and he stopped drinking, wanting to be a better parent than he had growing up. You even caught him checking himself in the mirror when he didn’t know you were looking, trying to figure out if he should cut his hair or shave, but you always assured him he was perfect.

You remembered cuddling with him a couple of nights prior, before he left on the mission, when he asked you if you thought he was going to be a good dad. How could you tell him he wasn’t to be one anymore? How were you supposed to ruin the dreams he told you about, about being a family?

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard the door open and close, a huff following shortly after. “Darlin’, I’m back!” Jesse called out tiredly, but even so you could hear the happiness behind his words.

You bit your bottom lip, holding your tears back, one hand over your mouth while the other one went to your stomach. He got worried, it wasn’t like you not to come to the door to meet him. He frowned worried, dropping his bags and searching for you in the apartment until he saw the open door to the nursery.

He swallowed the knot in his throat, he could tell something was wrong, you wouldn’t be sitting in the darkness if you were okay. “Sweetpea?” he called out unsure as he walked in the room, looking over at your form by the crib. He took a couple steps closer to you, a bad feeling growing in his chest.

You turned around slowly, looking at the man you loved through the tears, saying barely above a shaky whisper “I lost the baby.”

His world shattered around him, his head spinning, the words repeating over and over in his head, his brain trying to make sense of them. You lost it? How could this happen? Everything was fine before he left!

He looked at the floor, his back hitting the wall next to the door before he slid down to the floor, his right arm coming up to his face, hiding it from you. He thought it must be his fault, maybe probably because there was smoke in the house from his smoking, or there was something wrong with him, and the baby wasn’t strong enough because of it.

He thought he was an idiot to think he could be happy, be a father, thinking about having a family seeming ridiculous now. He was cursed to live alone, to lose everything, and this only served to show what happens when you dare to hope.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say before he got up and stormed out of the apartment, with you hot on his heels calling out his name. He knew he should stay and be there for you, you had it worse than him, but he couldn’t, he was a mess, how could he help you when he couldn’t help himself? So he was out that door, on his way to chase answers at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey while you waited at home for him, falling asleep on the couch without him, only to wake up alone, no sign he had been back since he left, and truthfully, you weren’t sure he’d return.


	3. Jesse McCree x Reader (Angst Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to "I lost the Baby"

Angst 6 “I lost the baby” Part 2 Turned Fluff!

McCree x FemReader

Word Count: 1408 words

[y/f/f] - your favorite flower.

When you woke up everything was hurting, both physically and emotionally. The couch you fell asleep on wasn’t close to being comfortable, but truth be told you didn’t expect to fall asleep. When Jesse left the night before you expected him to come back late in the night, drunk and emotional, apologizing and crying, but that didn’t happen.

Sitting up you stretched, looking around the living room to try and figure out what to do with yourself. Your stomach was grumbling, since you learned you lost the baby you had no appetite, and now that you knew you had lost Jesse, there was no getting an appetite back for a while. It seemed like the best course of action was to have a morning shower, hoping to clear your mind before you decided how to deal with the heartbreak. After all, no matter how much you hated Jesse’s coping mechanisms, yours weren’t any better, but you hoped to avoid them for a little while longer.

——-

Meanwhile McCree had woken up, stiff and hungover in the bar he passed out in the night before. Luckily, or unluckily, this bar was open 24/7, so he could easily order another bottle to wash away the hungover. It was an old “remedy”, get rid of a hangover with more alcohol, or he made it up in the past as an excuse, he couldn’t remember anymore.

Slowly he stood up, stretching his back and fixing his hat with a groan. The bartender looked at his from across the bar, giving him a side look. “The usual?” he asked as he always did, but to both of their surprises, Jesse replied before even thinking about it. “Nah partner, Imma head out.” And with that he walked out after throwing some money on the counter.

He had spent the whole night thinking about how he left you, crying and broken, having to deal with the news on your own. What type of man was he? If he could even call himself that. He should have hugged you, held you close, kissed the top of your head and tell you he was there for you, that you’ll get though it together. Instead he was a coward, running from the problem like he always did, but not anymore. How could he hope to have a family with you if he ran like that?

He was lost in his thoughts when he walked past a flower shop, but the smell of the fresh flowers pulled him out of it. He couldn’t come back to you empty handed, he should do something. So, walking inside the small shop he had to bend over to look at the flowers, bumping into most of the decorations in the shop. He was like a fish out of water, clumsily trying to find the best bouquet for you. He scratched his beard, not noticing the old lady coming up beside him.

“Looking for something in particular, dear?” she asked with a kind smile.

“Yes, Ma’am! Do ya happen ta have a beautiful bouquet of [y/f/f] ta match a beautiful lady?” he asked charmingly, smiling at the memory of you.

It wasn’t long until he left the shop and was on his way, holding a beautiful bouquet he knew you’d love. Resuming his walk to the home he shared with you, he decided to take a detour to your favorite restaurant, where he took you on your first date. He knew you probably didn’t eat, you had a habit of doing that when you were upset, and what better way to come home if not with a steaming bag of delicious food?

——

When you came out of the shower you went to the bedroom, opening the closet to pick out some fresh clothes. Looking in the wardrobe you touched Jesse’s shirts, a red flannel shirt was hanging up, it was his favorite shirt, and you loved stealing that one the most out of all of them. You put it on, looking at yourself in the mirror, your vision getting blurry with fresh tears, but you got pulled out of your thoughts when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? You didn’t expect anyone to come visit.

You tiptoed to the door, looking through the peephole and gasping when you saw no other than Jesse on the other side. You opened the door so hard and fast that you were surprised it didn’t come off the hinges, but you didn’t care.

“Jesse! You came back!” you laughed relieved before your eyes fell on a bouquet of your favorite flowers and a bag of takeaway food with the logo of your favorite restaurant on the side.

“May I come in, Darlin’?” he asked, his voice low and dripping with guilt. You knew him well enough to know it was his hangover voice, and if it wasn’t for the flowers and fresh food you were sure he’d smell like alcohol too. But you got out of the way just enough for him to come in, and you closed and locked the door before looking at him over your shoulder. He was so awkward, trying to figure out where to sit and what to do, as if it was the first time he came there.

For the first part you didn’t really speak, you put the flowers in a vase and thanked him for them, then, as classy as you were, the two of you sat on the couch and ate takeaway while the Tv was on, just white noise in the background while you both ignored the elephant in the room. To your surprise, he was the one to break the silence when he put the food down and looked over at you, hair damp and wearing your favorite shirt of his.

“Darlin’ I….” he started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he put his hat down on the side of the couch before turning around to face you. “I’m sorry for what I did. Ya had ta go through it all without me, and I was an idiot and thought leavin’ was better for ya than stickin’ around. I can think ‘bout a hundred better ways ta react now, but it can’t change the past. But I love ya with all my heart, and I want to make it right, ta show ya I will try ta be a good man for ya, if you’d let me and give me another chance.” He said, mostly too guilty to dare and look up at you while he spoke. You were blushing, a hand over your mouth as you looked over at him. He wasn’t one to open up so easily, and hearing him say he loved you was enough to give you butterflies all over again.

——

That incident happened two years ago, Jesse and you worked through your problems together, and for once you had gotten used to talking about your problems and getting them sorted.

You were now sitting under the shade of a tree in your back garden while sipping from a glass of icy cold lemonade. It was hot and sunny outside, so you decided to sit in the shade while you looked across the garden to where Jesse was, playing in a small kids pool with your bundle of joy.

You got pregnant again almost a year after the incident, a happy accident that you and Jesse couldn’t be happier about. The pregnancy went well, and you were blessed with a little girl. She was a lot like Jesse, and she had him wrapped around her little fingers. The second he held her he was a goner, crying and laughing at the same time. He was an amazing dad, reading to her every night, spoiling her beyond belief and calling her his little princess at least a hundred times a day.

You knew he was going to do amazing, and with each passing day the love only grew between the three of you, the little family. Things turned out well in the end, and he was right about that crib, it was extremely sturdy, it was proven when you walked in the nursery one morning to see Jesse asleep in there with the little girl. She had a bad night and wouldn’t stop crying, so he decided to sleep in there, knees up to his chin, cuddling her, but they both looked more than happy with the situation.


	4. Jesse McCree x Reader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Prompt request from tumblr!

Angst 5. “Why do you hate me?” & 16\. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Blackwatch!McCree x Reader

Word Count: 1849 words

People had started to avoid you around the base, and you didn’t really know why. It had been a week since Jesse left on his “super-secret” mission, and he managed to send you a quick message here or there, but there hadn’t been much communication between the two of you.

Around 5 days into the mission, the air around the base changed, you’ve been lonely. Usually you’d always sit at lunch with your friends. Mercy and Genji were usually there by the time you got in the cafeteria. Genji was good friends with Jesse, and with time he had warmed up to you as well, after all, you and Jesse had been together for around three years at this point.

The issue was that you couldn’t catch either of them for the past few days, Angela always had an excuse as to why she couldn’t come to sit with you, and Genji, although usually quiet, couldn’t even meet your gaze when you talked to him.

By the second week you grew restless, had something happened to Jesse? Was he hurt? Were people trying to keep information from you so you wouldn’t worry? You had to know, no matter what the news was, you just needed to know. You felt stupid, being left out of the loop like this. You may not have been an important soldier in Blackwatch like the rest of them, but you had gone up several ranks since you joined, and everyone knew you, at least as Jesse’s partner, if not as anything else.

After waking up on Sunday morning you finished your training ahead of schedule, so after a quick shower you surprised Commander Reyes in front of his office.

“Sir, I know it’s not my business but I’d like to know if anything has gone wrong during Jesse’s mission. Everyone has been avoiding me or looked generally uncomfortable around me for a while now, and I don’t understand why.” You said in all seriousness, looking up at your Commander. You couldn’t help but notice that he, as well, looked quite uncomfortable. He didn’t reply at first, just scratching the back of his head, deep in thought before he motioned for you to come inside his office.

Inside you could see many monitors on the walls, mostly related to Jesse’s mission, with photos and footage of him walking around or undercover. The usual butterflies started acting up in your stomach when you looked at his image on the screens, but Reyes’s hand on your shoulder brought you back down quickly.

“Take a seat.” He ordered before going to sit down in his chair. You did as you were told, looking at him puzzled. “So…” he started awkwardly. “McCree’s mission was supposed to be an infiltration mission into enemy territory to gather intel on what we suspect to be an upcoming terrorist attack from Talon.” He explained, his eyes looking over a couple reports he had in front of him before continuing. “For the most part, contact has been established and he has infiltrated their group, gathering valuable information and gaining their trust.” He said, carefully choosing his words before looking up at you to see if you were following.

You frowned at him confused. All of this sounded like good news from what you understood. He had managed to safely infiltrate them, and was now collecting the information he had been asked to gather. “Sir, I’m afraid I don’t understand why this is bad, surely everything is okay then?” you asked unsure.

With a deep sigh, Reyes continued while rubbing his face. “Well, there’s no easy way around this. The way McCree has infiltrated the ranks and gained their trust is by getting close to one of their agents. And by close, I mean intimately close.” He tried to put it lightly.

Your eyes went wide with shock, mouth falling slightly open. “Are you sure?” you asked, voice trembling as you held back your tears. You knew he was sure, he had to be, everyone seemed to know around you.

Reyes looked at you, his expression softening. “Unfortunately so. Dr. Zeigler was monitoring his vitals when they spiked; at first, she thought he was in trouble, but at a closer look they were just consistent with physical activity. I’m sorry, Agent.” He said sincerely. He didn’t want to go into detail about the surveillance cameras seeing them go together in a hotel room, or the details presented in McCree’s updates.

You nodded, biting your lower lip before you suddenly got up. “Thank you, Sir, may I leave?” you asked softly, your trembling voice barely a whisper. He nodded at you before you almost ran out of the office, running to the room you and Jesse shared. It wasn’t exactly acceptable for the two of you to share a room, but after so long together everyone just pretended they didn’t know.

You looked around the room, hot tears falling down your cheeks freely now. You had trusted him, you loved him with all your heart and had given him all of you, only to have your heart ripped out of your chest. Sadness and hurt quickly turned to anger, you weren’t going to stay there any longer. He was supposed to be back by the end of the week, and you had no desire to see him again.

In your fit of rage, you gathered all your belonging, even if they weren’t many, and threw them by the door. As you were packing, all the memories of you and Jesse came back. You remembered when you moved in, trying to put your things in the small room only to be distracted by Jesse’s hugs and kisses. You remembered all the hot nights where you were glad all the rooms were sound proof, and then you remembered all the mornings where you two were a mess of tangled limbs in the middle of the bed, naked and giggly.

But those memories were now gone, corrupted with the knowledge that those memories are exactly the one’s the agent he cheated on you with had as well. After years of being together you wouldn’t have expected this. He was known to be a flirt, of course, but never had you thought he would dare to cheat on you. The nerve on him!

For the rest of the week nobody saw you, not that anyone dared to bother you once they knew Reyes had told you the truth. You had moved back into your old room, one you hadn’t seen in years. Officially you had never left it, but the cobwebs and dust told a different story.

You spent the whole day cleaning, and then the following two days were just to put everything back, buying some much needed items and so on. The key you had to McCree’s room was now with Reyes, since each door only had one key you didn’t want to hold on to it, so you told Reyes he could give it to Jesse when he came back because if it was after you, he could sleep outside.

When Jesse came back he was shocked. You were nowhere to be seen, which was more than out of character for you. Every time he had gone on a mission, you were there when he came back, eagerly waiting to hug him and welcome him back.

This time, however, only Commander Reyes was sitting there, arms crossed in front of his chest. McCree walked to his superior, tipping his hat slightly out of habit and respect. “Have ya seen [Y/N]? Are they sick?” he asked, not noticing the cold look his superior was giving him.

“They’re fine, but they told me to give you this.” He said before throwing him the key to his room, which the cowboy barely caught, baffled.

Anxiety was starting to build up in his chest as he rushed to his room, hoping this was some sort of joke, that maybe you’re just trying to surprise him, and you’re waiting for him in the room you shared. But then he walked in, and the reality of the situation hit home. The room was dull and almost empty, any sign that you had lived there completely gone. He looked like a crazy man, checking every corner of the room, trying to find at least one thing of yours, but he found none.

Broken, he fell on the bed, his head in his hands as he let the tears fall freely. You must have heard of the mission and what he had done, and you probably didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. But maybe if he explained, told you how it went from his point of view, then maybe you’d give him another chance.

He did the walk of shame to your door, noticing a couple nasty looks his way before he stopped in front of your door, knocking shyly.

“Who is it?” you called from the other side of the door, folding away your freshly washed clothes. After you found out you decided to wash everything, you didn’t want to think he had touched any of them.

“Darlin’, it’s me. Open up please? I’d like to talk to ya.” he said softly. You knew him well enough to know he had been crying, but so have you, hadn’t he thought about your tears when he cheated?

“No. Go away McCree.” You said coldly, trying to hold on to your dignity, no matter how inviting and welcoming his voice was, no matter how much you wanted to run to him, have him wrap his arms around you and tell you everything was going to be okay.

“I….I never meant to hurt you, Darlin’… I want you to know that, I love you. Please, let’s talk about this.” He begged, happy there was nobody on the corridor to see him like this, begging with his forehead against your door.

“You don’t love me. If you had then you wouldn’t have done this. You made your bed, now sleep in it.” You said, choking through the tears. You had given up on folding your clothes, your eyes fixed on the door as tears fell down your cheeks.

“Why do you hate me? I’ve made a mistake, please, let me explain.” He continued, the sound of your voice cracking was a que that you were crying, he knew that much, and it hurt his heart to know he was the reason why.

“I hate you because of everything you did. For making me love you, trust you, and more importantly, believe you. I know what you did, I don’t need to know anything else. I don’t need to know how much you regret it, Jesse, because you wouldn’t have done if you loved me. Now go or else I’m calling security.” You threatened, your words determined, and he knew you meant each one of them.

You heard his footsteps as he walked away, away from your door and life, and you fell on the bed, heartbroken and alone, knowing you had lost all chance at happiness.


	5. Jesse McCree x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree helps the reader make eye contact in bed!

Word count: 1716 words

Jesse had been quite upset for the past couple of weeks, the way you had been acting when you were intimate had him questioning himself more than usual. Maybe he did something wrong, or maybe you felt forced into sleeping with him. Or maybe he wasn’t that good looking in your eyes and you didn’t want to look at him while you two were intimate. Either way, he felt it was putting a slight pressure on your relationship if you couldn’t be open with each other.

Obviously, you always enjoyed yourself, he made sure you were satisfied before he worried about his release. You were always a mess under him, moaning and screaming out his name, and his body was proof of it, his back covered in scratches and nail marks from you. He absolutely loved it, wearing it as a badge of honour. It was a nice reminder for him when he went to have a shower after, the water stinging the fresh wounds. On the same token you didn’t leave unmarked, your body telling a story of its own, love bites on your tender skin where only he could see.

Still, he wanted you to look at him, you always looked so beautiful, flustered and red, tears in the corners of your eyes from the overstimulation as he drove into you, hitting that sweet spot that had you arching your back. And still, at the moment he always thought you were about to give in and look at him, you’d suddenly look away. The frustration only grew when he couldn’t look you in the eyes, your pupils blown wide with lust to the point where they seemed almost black.

He had a plan to try and persuade you to look at him for once, he wanted you to see there was nothing to be embarrassed about, and it was certainly nothing to shy away from.

When you came back from work all the lights were off, and Jesse didn’t seem to be home. You called out his name, walking into the living room, dropping your bag on the couch. From where you were standing you could see the light on in the bedroom, coming from under the door. You cautiously walked there, worry and anxiety rising in your chest until you slowly opened the door to look inside.

But whatever you were expecting, it didn’t happen. The room was lit by candlelight, quite the romantic atmosphere. You walked in, drawn by the lovely smell and inviting light, and jumped when the door closed behind you. Turning around you saw no other than Jesse, smiling at you, and suddenly all your worries left your body.

“Jesse! Don’t scare me like that.” You giggled, bringing a hand up on your heart to empathise your statement.

“I’m sorry Darlin’, I just wanted to help ya unwind from a long day at work.” He replied with a boyish grin as he walked up to you, his hands travelling up from your hips upwards, dragging the top you were wearing with it.

“What’s the occasion?” you asked confused, allowing him to undress you slowly. You couldn’t help you blush at his tender touched, his lips all over your newly exposed skin, kissing the valley of your breast while his hands undid your jeans.

“I just want show you a good time, is all.” He hummed, slowly falling to his knees as he took your jeans down, looking in your eyes as he did so. He was trying to see at which point it became too much for you to look at him. Although your cheeks were burning, you didn’t break eye contact with him when you stepped out of them, being left only in your underwear in front of him.

“Now, sugar, I want to try something new with ya. Tonight, you will look at me while I please and make love to you. If you look away, I’ll stop. Deal?” he asked, coming back up and hugging you, holding you close to him, hands idly on your hips as he waited for your reply.

You had to admit, in the half-lit room you felt more at ease, and you’ve been wanting to come out of your shell more during your intimate times. You felt safe with him, and you were worried your lack of eye contact had been getting to him. So, finally, you looked into his eyes and nodded shyly.

“I want to hear you say it.” He added, a hand under your chin as he gave you a peck on the lips.

“Yes.” You replied, a faint whisper, but it was enough for him. He slowly backed you up until your legs hit the edge of the bed before you fell down, looking up at him from your sitting position. With a smirk Jesse kneeled in front of you, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your panties before slowly dragging them down your legs. Despite your instinct to look away you did your best to maintain eye contact, even as he slowly opened your legs for him until you were exposed.

It wasn’t a surprise to him that you were already wet, it didn’t take much for him to have an effect on you. Moving closer to you he put your legs over his shoulder, giving him better access to your intimate area.

“You’re doing amazing for me, Darlin’.” He encouraged you before dipping his head down, his tongue licking along your slit, moaning at the taste of you on his tongue. Your eyes fluttered close, and he pulled away, his hands gripping your hips tighter for a second as a warning. With a whimper you opened your eyes, and he smiled before going right back to work, his tongue circling your bundle of nerves until your legs started shaking around his head.

“Jesse….” You whimpered, trying to make your lover aware that you were getting close. He understood what you meant, his eyes blown open with lust before his tongue went lower down, having you cum on his tongue as he fucked you with it. You cried out, almost closing your eyes, the aftershock of your orgasm was intense, even more so as he didn’t stop until you were an overstimulated mess around him.

Finally, he pulled back, his mouth and beard shiny with your arousal, which he casually wipes off and tastes off his fingers, moaning at it while still looking you in the eyes. You want to run away and just look away, but you’re so aroused you just want him to fuck you.

Sensing your desire, he takes his shirt off, and then he makes a show of slowly unbuckling his belt, and then his jeans, before he pulls them down with his briefs, his thick erection finally free from the confinement of his clothes.

Bending down he picked you up with ease, moving you in the middle of the bed so he could easily sit between your legs. He gave himself a couple of lazy strokes before teasing your slit with the tip of his cock, wetting it with your juices. When you were about to look away he gripped your inner thigh as a warning for you to look back at him, which you reluctantly did.

“Are ya ready for me, Darlin’?” he asked in a purred voice, the tip pressing slightly against your entrance.

“Yes, Jesse please.” You begged, your arms reaching out for him and scratching his abdomen, not hard enough to leave any marks, but hard enough to know it will affect him. And you were right, his hips involuntarily jerking slightly.

Bending over you, one hand next to your head while the other guided his cock in your heat, slowly stretching you. You both moaned at the sensation, your eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure of having him stretch you. The second you closed your eyes, however, the movement stopped, and you opened your eyes to look at him, only to see him smile down at you, his eyes shining with lust. You wrapped your hands around his shoulders, your fingers playing with the tips of his hair as he moved again until his hips met yours.

“Shit, you’re so tight.” He groaned, breaking eye contact with you for the first time only to look where you were joined before looking up at you, giving you an unexpected sharp thrust. You screamed in pleasure and surprise, your eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Keep your eyes on me, or else I’ll stop.” He ordered breathlessly before starting a fast and unforgiving pace.

You held on to him, your cheeks flushed and eyes wide with lust, the only noises in the room being the obscene noises of skin hitting skin and your moans. Jesse was so happy, lost in all the pleasure, both of how beautiful you looked, finally looking at him while he fucked you raw but also at how good you felt tightening around him. It wasn’t long until he was close to his release, and your body was singing the same melody. His hand travelled down your body until his thumb found your swollen clit which he rubbed in circles until you came around his cock, your nails scratching his back and your mouth open as you screamed his name, your eyes never leaving him. All of it was enough to bring him over the edge as well, and he came with a groan in you, sending aftershocks through your body.

He pressed his forehead against yours, both of you catching your breath before he laughed softly, finally closing his eyes. For once, however, you didn’t feel like shying away from him, so you just smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. Maybe this was a nice exercise after all.

“Once my legs start working again, I’m blowin’ out all the candles. I don’t want us catchin’ on fire.” He said with a laugh before looking at you. “And I’ll also make ya something to eat, ya must be starvin’.”

“Sounds perfect to me, but I call dibs for the first shower.” You said with a giggle before he pulled out slowly and fell on his back next to you, looking at the ceiling.

“Sounds good to me.” He mumbled half asleep.


	6. Jesse McCree x Reader (NSFW) "Good Girl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Jesse McCree x Reader prompt again!

Mccree x FemReader

Word Count: 1522 words

Jesse wasn’t sure how it all happened, one moment he was talking to you by the bar, an icy drink in his hand, his eyes hungrily taking in your form in that sinful red dress, and then the next thing he knows is that he locked the door behind the two of you in his small apartment.

To you however, things were going according to plan. This past week all you’ve had from the cowboy were flirtatious comments and lingering looks, all enough to ruin your panties and have you moaning alone in your bed every night. What else were you to do when you couldn’t sleep until you got him off your mind? Well, the plan was simple. At the party hosted in the honour of the brave soldiers risking their lives to successfully finish their mission against Talon agents you were going to give Mccree a taste of his own medicine.

It started innocently enough, with a dumb folded Jesse managing to mumble a “Ya look good enough ta eat, darlin’.” While you held your head higher, a blush on your cheeks and adorable giggle on your lips. You tried to get him to dance with you, but he insisted he’d rather watch, so you made sure to put on a show for him while you moved your hips to the music.

He could feel his jeans getting tighter when his eyes lingered on your ass a second too long, imagining how good it would look while you’re on your knees on his bed, but then some drunk nobody decided to try his luck with you. Admittedly he had his fair share, but he was still quick on his feet to come to your rescue, fire in his veins and venom on the tip of his tongue. But then he looked down at you, the mischievous spark in your eyes obvious enough to let him know you were enjoying this, but you also didn’t miss the twitch at the corner of his mouth when he tried not to smile.

Everything else was a blur, how you got to his place, where you put your purse, when you kicked your heels off, when he lost his hat.

Jesse walked your backwards into his bedroom, his metallic hand on your hip while his other hand was tangled in your hair, his lips crashing against yours in a heated and passionate kiss. You could taste the faint trace of whiskey on his tongue, but the feeling of him was intoxicating enough on his own, his figure towering over yours as you followed his lead until the back of your legs hit the wood frame of his bed.

You broke the kiss, looking up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust. You smiled, knowing full well that if you weren’t the one to take the dress off, it may not make it through the night. You weren’t one to take charge for the most part, but you had imagined this one too many times and he was about to enjoy the show you played in your head over and over again. You gently pushed him away, turning him around to sit on the bed without saying a word. His eyes were on you, waiting to see what you were going to do, but Mccree had never been known for his patience, so he quickly tried to break the silence. “Darlin’ what are ya-“ you cut him off, one finger pressed against his lips. He got the memo, kissing your finger before you pulled away, hands going to the back of your dress to unzip the skin tight red fabric and pull it off with a seducing smile.

He suspected by this point that you had planned this beforehand, that coming home with him wasn’t some heat of the moment decision, but seeing you in your carefully selected matching black lingerie set only proved his theory. But he had enough of these teasing games, the jeans he wore having constricted him for far too long. He reached out for you, grabbing your hips and bringing you to him, down on the bed and under him, spread out in the middle in a matter of seconds. Only when you had a couple seconds to take in the change of positions did you gasp, your arms reaching up to touch him.

“Now, how about we have some fun?” he purred in your ear before his lips trailed hot kisses from under your ear to your jaw, then down your neck to your collarbone, his hands busying themselves with getting rid of your bra, eager to kiss every inch of your body.

Only when you were a panting, moaning mess under him, naked and hot did he bother to get rid of his shirt, only so you wouldn’t feel so exposed when he was still mostly clothed. Your eyes drank in his body, the strong muscles, the metallic arm, and most interesting, the happy trail on his lower abdomen that disappeared behind his BAMF belt buckle.

Leaning down he kissed down your stomach, his beard and messy hair tickling as he went lower down to where you wanted him the most, his eyes never leaving you.

Lowering himself he sat down between your legs, your legs over his shoulders and hands on your hips. His eyes never strayed from yours, not wanting to miss any reactions you were going to make. He didn’t tease, lapping at your folds in one long lick before his tongue found your clit and played with it, applying just the right amount of pressure, his hands keeping you down from grinding against his face to find your release. “Jesse please~” you whined, your hands going into his hair, trying to get his face closer to your core.

His tongue was everywhere, thrusting inside your heat before going right back to your bundle of nerves. It’s not long until your legs are shaking on either side of his head, and you cum with a cry of his name, a beautiful song he can’t have enough of, his cock throbbing painfully in his jeans. He moans as he laps all of your juices, the vibrations sending small aftershocks through you.

When he pulls away you can see your juices shining in his beard and you can’t help but blush. However, you want to return the favour, he had focused on making you feel good first, so in a moment of bravery you decide to pull him down on his back, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans before pulling them down, freeing his hard member. Your eyes slightly widen at the sight, and out of the corner of your eyes you can see him smirking, obviously confident in himself.

You straddle his hips, steadying yourself on his shoulders before you lean in, kissing him again and tasting yourself on his lips. The thought arouses you further, a new wave of slick dripping down on his length. You lower yourself, rubbing yourself against him before slowly sinking on him, gasping at the pressure against your tight entrance.

“Shit, Darlin’.” he moans, his hands on your hips, gripping you tightly, trying to stop himself from thrusting up into you. You bite your lip, taking him all in and waiting for a moment to adjust to him before starting to move your hips, the only noise in the room being your moans and his groans. His moans build up your confidence to move your hips faster, gripping him tighter as you let go of your inhibitions, focusing on how good it felt to finally be filled by him.

He hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, the feeling of you around him, gripping his so tightly and taking him all the way being so overwhelming that he barely stops himself from letting go too fast. You can see him trying to hold back, from the way his head rolled back and his eyes are squeezed shut, to the how his mouth his slightly open and by how tight his hold is on your hips. “Ya gon’ be a good girl for me and cum again?” he asked, almost reaching his peak but still able to tell you were getting close as well. You nod your head when his right hand reaches down and starts rubbing circles against your clit in a hurried pace, and it’s not long before you’re coming again with a cry, your nails deep in his shoulders. It’s all too much for him, and follows shortly, releasing deep inside your walls.

The rooms falls in a comfortable silence as you both catch your breath, your head resting against his chest, his hands wrapped around you, holding you in a close hug. “Good girl.” He purred with his usual confident smirk, and your cheeks burn bright red, content with hiding your face in his chest, even if you both know better.

After you both calm down enough you both have showers and decide the best plan of action for a good ending to a night is to order pizza, what could be better, right?


	7. R76 x Reader (NSFW HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short HC for poly R76 from tumblr!

Soldier 76  
He didn’t think he’d be in a relationship, let alone accept to be in a poly one! But your happiness is the most important so he’d ok with it  
He’s not too keen on watching you interact with Reaper, so he will find an excuse to preoccupy himself  
But if Reaper is watching you and him, then he doesn’t care because he’s the one getting to touch you  
He enjoys having sex with only you, worshiping and touching and marking your body, you could say he’s borderline territorial, which you find to be quite cute  
You enjoy sucking him off when you know Gabe is watching, and you make a show of it as well, moving slower, moaning when you wrap your lips around his length  
Jack likes to return the favor though, but he’ll come and surprise you, when you’re for example doing the dishes, he’ll just bend you over and start eating you out while telling you to keep cleaning  
He likes to ‘clean after himself’ so no matter where you let him cum (because your preference matters a lot to him) he will clean it off, it’s up to your imagination how ;)

Reaper  
He was intrigued by the poly proposition, and he didn’t hesitate to accept  
He loves to watch you and Jack, and he usually lazily strokes himself, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room   
If he’s really in the mood he’ll join, usually when Jack is so worked up that he doesn’t care that he’s there  
Compared to Jack, he doesn’t clean up as much, sometimes he’ll even push his cum back inside you with him fingers, smiling at you and telling you to ‘save it’  
He also prefers to cum either in your mouth or while fucking you, he likes to feel as he fills you up  
He’ll bite your neck and leave marks where it’s harder for you to cover up, while Jack prefers to keep them in places people don’t see  
His goal is to get you to scream his name and moan loudly when he fucks you, he wants everyone to know who’s making you feel good. But sometimes he likes to ‘punish you’ if you make noise, so denied orgasms are common

Together  
It’s not always that they agree to have a threesome  
Mostly because Jack doesn’t want it, but they know you like it.  
So you get it once a week or once every two weeks, depends how long it takes you to convince Jack  
They like to prep you together, Jack kissing your neck and playing with your nipples while Gabe is between your thighs eating you out  
Sometimes Gabe will even just watch Jack prep you, barking orders here and there that Jack only does because you ask him to  
They take turns fucking you, you’ll be deep throating Jack while Gabe is deep in your heat, fucking you in a rough pace that makes you gag on Jack’s lenght  
IF you’re up for it they will also fuck both of your holes at the same time, but in that case they both prep you, kissing you and giving you small encouragements when you whimper at the discomfort   
It has been one occasion, maybe two, when you took them both in the same hole, but that is rare and you usually walk funny for about a week  
At the end of the night, when you’re tired and deliciously aching, they will clean you up and sandwich you between them, and you fall asleep in no time!


	8. Gabriel Reyes X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A General Prompt from Tumblr  
> "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not exactly a people person"

Word Count: 1000 words

Gabriel and you have been dating for a couple of years now, it was a well-known fact. You were a respected agent in Overwatch, one of the agents that would go on missions with no other than Jack Morrison, so when the news broke out that you and the Commander of the Blackwatch operation were dating, well, it raised a couple eyebrows.

Ana Amari, a close friend of yours would tease the both of you about it from time to time, only small jokes to get the two of you flustered and awkward. Some people were actually relieved the two of you were a pair, Gabriel was known to not be the best when it came to social interactions, his replies were short and to the point, he didn’t have the time to deal with people’s bullshit, so you were there to lessen the blow with a joke or an excuse, quickly fixing the feelings Gabe hurt as he went along.

This one particular evening, however, you were fuming! You were at a casual party, more of a celebration for a successful mission Blackwatch had. Overwatch and Blackwatch agents alike were having fun, drinks were all over the place, the music was loud and the people were dancing, so all in one it was quite successful. Even Jack and Ana were there, it wasn’t always that a mission didn’t have any casualties, so even the grumps were inclined to loosen up for the night.

Well that was until one too many drinks were had, and while you were dancing with some friends, Gabriel got into a heated disagreement with another high rank person. You weren’t sure who they were, but him and the ginger were almost at throwing fists. It was hard for you to reach them, there were many people who didn’t hear the commotion thanks to the music, so snaking around drunk people wasn’t as easy as you thought it was when you were younger. 

You didn’t get there in time, the ginger lady slapped him across the face, leaving two angry cuts on his right cheek with her long nails. To say your lover was furious was an understatement, he was about to throw his own fist back when Morrison pulled him back while Angela did the same to the ginger lady.

“What the hell is going on?” you asked angrily, looking between the two of them.

“You need to keep your dog on a leash, that’s what.” Moira hissed, eyes still trained on Gabriel.

“Don’t you fucking dare bring her into this, she did nothing!” he said right back.

The two were taken out of the event and as far away from one another as possible, Jack taking Gabriel to the room you shared, while you and Ana stayed behind to calm the waters at the party. A hundred apologies later, you and Ana managed to end the party on a positive note, thanking everyone for coming and helping the cleaning crew with the mess. You didn’t want to go back to your room yet, you were upset with Gabriel’s outburst and knew you could say some hurtful things in your anger that you didn’t mean. Thankfully Ana picked up on your grumpiness and she didn’t try to make any small talk while you cleaned, but like everything else, the moment came to go back home.

By the time you reached your door you were mostly calm, and you opened the door slowly, seeing Gabriel only in a pair of sweatpants at the kitchen table, clumsily looking in the mirror as he tried to patch his cheek up. He looked up at you when you came to sit next to him, and all your anger disappeared at the guilt and sadness in his eyes. Without a word you took the first aid kit from him and started to patch him up. He moved closer to you, legs open for yours to sit between his while he leaned over, elbows on his knees and hands on your thighs. He didn’t want to say anything in case you’d be upset, but the silence wasn’t much better so he looked up at you once you were done and said: “Hermosa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your night.” He said sincerely.

Looking down at him you frowned, not sure of what to say. “Why were you fighting?” you finally asked, not sure of any other question you could have asked.

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.” He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. “I just never got along with that woman, I guess the alcohol played a big part tonight.” He said grumpily before burying his face into the base of your neck, his beard tickling your skin.

You giggled at the sensation, hugging him as he pulled you closer, your hands running through his short hair. You yelped when he picked you up suddenly, and you wrapped your legs around his hips with a laugh.

“You know what else that alcohol made me?” he asked jokingly as he walked the two of you closer to the bed.

“I don’t need to answer to that, because the answer is currently poking me” you said with a laugh, fully aware it wasn’t the alcohol, Gabriel never got drunk from half a can of lemon beer.

“Well, it’s a situation that needs assistance to resolve, and I have the best person to help me.” He said in an amused laugh as he crawled in bed, holding you under him with his bigger frame, a cocky grin on his face.

“Then go grab them.” You said with a laugh before he stole your breath away with a kiss.

Needless to say, the incident was quickly forgotten after that, but you still needed to help him with those people skills, if he had enough of them to become your boyfriend then surely, he was just lazy when it came to everyone else.


	9. Gabriel Reyes X Reader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt where Reader finds out the Reaper is actually Gabriel Reyes

“Don’t touch me.”

Reaper x Reader

Word count: 1004 words

Back when Overwatch was still operating you were part of Blackwatch. Your days in the organization weren’t many, having been a new recruit among many for a few months before the world came crashing down when the incident happened. Even if to the naked eye you didn’t have much to lose when Overwatch disbanded, the truth was far more complicated.

Commander Reyes was the one in charge during your first training session in Blackwatch, having been tasked to give you the introduction to the training room, how to use the equipment and about each exam you will have to train for there. There were giggles between some of the recruits, but you thought you were being professional and immaculate in the way you were hiding your emotions, unaware of the pink shade staining your cheeks when he walked past you.

Things didn’t take long from there onwards to heat up between the two of you; from a lingering look when you thought he wasn’t looking, to a witty comment that somehow didn’t get you in trouble, to stolen kisses behind closed doors or in empty hallways.

A month in your time with Blackwatch you had forgotten what the barracks looked like for most of the time, having to go there only when people got suspicious to your whereabouts, waking up most of the morning in a mess of tangled limbs and giggles, tender kisses to your forehead while Gabriel’s beard was tickling your skin. He was the one to pull away and get ready first, despite your best attempts and pouty faces to keep him in bed with you.

But that was all in the past, a different life you could never have back. You knew you had signed in a risky job, but you didn’t expect it to all end so soon, in blood and smoke and screams, a chaos that still haunted your dreams, shortly followed by the realization you had lost the love of your life.

That is why you had decided to join Overwatch when you heard about the recall, even if you were a nobody before, you could honour Gabriel’s memory and do some good, be a good soldier like you had planned so long before. It all seemed like a good idea, your life since you lost Gabriel being just a pathetic existence, one that was about to end at the end of Reaper’s barrel.

You had been sent on a mission to retrieve some intel stolen by Talon a few days prior. The documents had information on the old agents of Overwatch, some had died and some were still alive, and Talon was determined to wipe them all out. It seems you had made a part of the job easy, you didn’t train as well as you used to, and while everyone managed to get out of the way of danger, somehow you didn’t see it coming when a black cloud of smoke swallowed you whole, only to be pulled away from everything into a dark room you didn’t recognise.

Pulling away with a gasp your back hit a wall, the masked figure in front of your approaching dangerously close. You pulled out your gun and aimed it at him, something he could see from a mile away, having his gun almost pressed against your forehead before you even aimed your shot.

“Drop. Your. Weapon.” He said in an icy cold voice, somehow familiar while being miles away.

With a huff you lowered it, not stupid enough to risk your life but stubborn enough to quickly scan the room for another way out. With a clawed hand the Reaper caught your jaw, forcing you to look at him. “How could you join them again?” he hissed at you angrily.

For the first time in a long time you had to admit, you were shocked. “What?” you asked confused, trying to see past the white mask.  
Exasperated, the hooded man took a step away from you, ripping his mask off to reveal himself to you, and to your shock, it was Reyes, an older, scarred version, with black and red eyes and smoke coming off him, but him nonetheless. Somehow, it was not your Gabriel, the warmth he once had completely gone. You were frozen, trying to understand what your eyes were seeing. A hundred emotions ran through you, from grief to happiness to relief, but finally, anger.

“You….you were dead! I buried you! I thought you were gone, that you died in the explosion! All this time you have been working for Talon?!” you yelled at him, your finger itching on the trigger of your gun.

He frowned, looking at you with a hint of hurt in his eyes, obviously he didn’t expect this reaction from you. “Hermosa, I did it to protect you! You don’t-“ he tried to explain himself but you cut him off when he reached for you, one hand gently caressing your arm. You pulled away like it was fire, burning your skin.

“Don’t touch me. And don’t call me that!” you spat angrily, tears threatening to fall down your cheeks any second, your vision blurry in the darkness.

“Please, [Y/N], just listen to me.” He begged you, but you couldn’t, your heart was already breaking, the heart you had been putting together for years because of him.

“No. I buried my Gabriel, he died a hero, you are not him, killing innocent people, a terrorist. I want nothing to do with you.” You said before aiming your gun at him and pressing the trigger. The bullet you fired hit the wall, Reaper disappearing into the night, heartbroken and hurt, seeking to let his anger and pain out on the world while your back hit the wall, your legs giving in as you fell to the ground crying. As panicked voices came in through your ear piece asking if you were okay and to give them your whereabouts, but you just hugged your legs close to your chest, an old wound now open and bleeding again.


	10. Gabriel Reyes X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Reader has an awkward time explaining to Mercy what the bruises on their body are really from

PreFall Gabriel Reyes x Reader

Word Count: 999 words

You’ve been quite busy with work lately, buried under piles of paperwork and training, so much so that you didn’t keep in touch with your friends as much as you should have. 

The two of you had decided to take the night off and spend it together to blow off some steam, something you haven’t done in almost two weeks because of your busy schedules. Now, after a nice dinner, a glass of wine that turned into a bottle of wine and a good movie, you decided to cuddle on the couch. Cuddling turned to idle hands touching each other, and then to heated kisses, until you were both sweaty messes in the middle of the bed you shared.

One thing you loved about Gabe was that he didn’t shy away from using some strength when making love to you, something that would leave angry marks on your skin for you to discover the following morning. You loved them, it was a nice reminder of what you’ve done the night before, and you were always quite sad to see them fade away. You were always careful to cover them, it was something private for the two of you to see, and later for Gabe to kiss better whenever the two of you had a moment to breath away from work.

Following your date night with him you decided to meet up with your best friend, Angela, who had been asking Gabe about you every time he went by the medic bay, which was at least three times a day. He asked you to at least call her only so he didn’t have to purposely try to hide away from the questions on every given occasion. There was only so many times the poor man could pretend someone called him when he saw her approaching.

Opting for a loose sweater and leggings, you were comfortably sitting on the couch in your living room chatting with her. Time flew whenever the two of you got together, and before you knew it, you have been talking for a couple hours without even asking her if she wanted anything.

“Oh shoot! I’m such a terrible host! Would you like anything to drink?” you suddenly stopped, halfway through your reasoning why high heels were the devil.

Surprised by your sudden outburst, Angela couldn’t help but giggle. “I’d love a cup of coffee now that you mentioned it.” She replied after considering it for a moment.

“One coffee coming right up, my dear lady!” you announced comically, jumping up with your finger in the air. You funny position quickly turned into a much-needed stretch, one that showed more skin than you would have liked. With your hands above your head the sweater rode up your sides, exposing a multitude of small bruises, more than you could explain by clumsily bumping into furniture. The worst part was, however, that you hadn’t even noticed until you heard Angela gasp.

“What? What? Is it a spider?” you asked quickly, lowering your arms and looking around the room frantically. Turning around to face her confused, you were met with a furious little blonde pulling at your sweater, exposing your abdomen to her.

“Did he do this to you?! Is this why I haven’t seen you lately?! Has he been hurting you?!” she ranted, going into her full medic mode, examining your bruises.

“Hey! Privacy!” you said back, trying to fight her hands away, pulling at your sweater. You managed to pull away and fall back on the corner of the couch, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence.

You were blushing mad, how were you going to explain to her that those weren’t what she thought they were? You haven’t been on any missions lately, so you couldn’t really pass it off as injuries or even training accidents.

Finally, she was the one to break the silence. “You know, you could stay over at mine for a little while if you wanted… We can-” She started, taking her calm medic voice with you. To that you flinched, holding your hands up to stop her from talking.

“Wow, no, okay….um….I’m going to stop you right there.” You said laughing nervously. “You see…..um….Gabe is strong….and you know that….and I know that….so um…sometimes when someone is feeling strong….emotions….they can’t control their strength?!” you said awkwardly, trying to beat around the bush.

Angela was staring at you confused, thinking that maybe you were making excuses for him, until the placement of the bruises made sense, how they were small and so close together. It was like a lightbulb switching in her mind, and her eyes went wide and her cheeks heated up.

“Oh! Oh course, the two of you never seemed like the gentle type.” She said with a laugh, the posture relaxing, while you, however, were still a stiff and blushing mess.

To make matters worse, the front door open and Gabe walked in, oblivious to the awkward situation he walked in on. Taking off his beanie and closing the door behind him, he walked in the living room, one hand scratching his beard.

“Hello ladies, having a good time?” he asked casually before looking up, first at you and then at Angela. He was beyond confused, the two of you, miles apart with blushing cheeks. “Did I….walk in on something?” he asked as he looked around the room.

“Oh no, no!” Angela replied quickly, a knowing but discreet smile on her lips. “We were just going to have some coffee; would you care to join us?” she asked in what seemed like a friendly manner.

Gabe agreed, coming over to give you a gentle kiss on the forehead before excusing himself to get a start on the coffee, while your eyes never left Angela. This was going to be one awkward evening. Maybe Gabe was onto something, running in the opposite direction when she saw Mercy might be a good way to go until you forgot all about this incident.


	11. Hanzo x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo can't put up with the Readers teasing anymore

NSFW)180: “You have no idea what you do to me.”

H anzo x FemReader

Word Count: 2110 words

Hanzo was proud to consider himself a professional, a skilful mercenary who couldn’t be distracted by anything when focused on his task. Somehow, however, that didn’t seem to be the case with you around.

He decided this particular warm, sunny summer day was the perfect opportunity to practice his archery outside. What he didn’t know, however, was that you also took the day off to enjoy the sun, dressed in a tight attire practicing yoga next to his practice range.

Only giving him a “good morning” and a smile before setting your stuff up, he nodded before returning his attention to the targets. He didn’t think much of it at first, but your movement was exaggerated, your back arched more than necessary, every position almost indecent in his eyes, small moans escaping your lips every now and then when you stretched just right. He found his usually flawless aim was now slightly off, his movement stuttering when he reached for another arrow. His mind was placing you in many compromising positions, usually under him while he rutted against you. His thoughts were broken only when the uncomfortable feeling of his constricting clothing screamed to be addressed, and so he decided there was no practicing with you around.

Gathering his things, he nodded your way when he walked back inside the base. The base was almost empty this time around, most agents either on missions or home to their families for the weekend, a most welcomed change for Hanzo, he didn’t enjoy being around so many people, especially strangers.

The common showers were empty, the cold air hitting his heated skin, causing a happy sigh to fall past the archers lips as he walked in, peeling away his clothes before placing them in a neat pile on the bench. Although they were common showers, there were individual smaller ones separated by a tile wall, the small amount of privacy preserved by an old shower curtain. The agents usually brought towels in with them, so they could cover themselves before they came out. Life at the base was hard enough, so showering in the same place as someone of the opposite gender was the least of anyone’s problems by this point.

With a towel wrapped around his hips, Hanzo got ready to walk inside one of the showers when you walked in confidently.

“Fancy meeting you here.” You said with a playful smile before stopping not far from him, casually pulling your leggings down your legs to get ready for a shower. You have been trying to drop hints to him that you were interested in his more than colleagues or friends, such as pretending to do yoga when he was practicing. You knew he was into you, but for some reason he was oblivious that you felt the same way. His manners were flawless, so much so that you didn’t even have enough time to admire him before he was gone in one of the showers to give you some privacy. With a huff you quickly discarded your clothes, throwing them on the bench before going in the same shower he had gone in.

His back was turned to you, but he heard your soft footsteps behind him, and he looked over his shoulder only to have his suspicions confirmed. He had suspected you were interested in him, but he wanted to make sure, waiting until you would take the first step to avoid looking like a fool. There wasn’t much more you could do to confirm it, sitting in front of him naked and willing.

The look in his eyes, it was something you have never seem from Hanzo before, a hungry, predatory like gaze as he turned around to face you, his wet hair falling down his shoulders elegantly. He reached for you, his sturdy grasp of your hips bringing you against him, your hands on his strong chest, cheeks flustered as you looked at him surprised. You were like a lamb walking in the wolfs den, a thought that excited you, the thrill of being caught in such a public space only adding to the nerves you were feeling.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He said in a low voice, almost like a growl, his hands running along your back and sides, feeling all the parts of you he only imagined until now. “All your teasing, the indecent noises you make at the smallest of tasks, I’ve imagined pulling those very noises from you, having you scream my name, begging for me to grand you your release.” He added, a finger under your chin as he pushed it up enough to expose your neck to him before his lips kissed the side of your neck, drawing little moans from you when he found your sweet spot.

The soft noises were enough to make his cock twitch, Hanzo’s fingers digging into your sides slightly harder. One of your hands slithered down his body, down to his member. Wrapping your hand around it you started to work it in a lazy, slow pace, much to his displeasure. His lips trailed back up to your lips, where your lips finally met in a desperate and messy kiss, all of your unspoken feelings pouring into it.

Without ever breaking the kiss, you found yourself pressed against the wall, Hanzo’s hands back at exploring your body. Pulling away, he admired your figure, his hands running up to cup your breasts, his fingers pinching the hardening nipples before he lowered himself enough to catch the right one between his lips, his tongue running circles around the sensitive bud.

Your hands found their way up his strong arms and shoulders to his hair, your fingers tangling in his hair, tugging at it, drawing an approving growl from the man. His free hand travelled lower on your body, finding your needy core soaking wet. He smirked against your lips, pleased with how wet you already were for him before his fingers teased your clit. He had imagined this moment for so long that he was going to do it right, his mind set that by the end of this he will have to carry you out of the showers.

He fell to his knees in front of you, pulling one of your legs over his shoulders before he brought his mouth to your core, his tongue replacing his fingers, sucking and playing with you. Your hands never left his hair, desperately trying to pull him closer to you, needing more, a request he eagerly fulfilled, one of his hands holding your hips steady while the other one teased your entrance before easing one finger in.

You gasped at the intrusion, your knee buckled but luckily he held you in place. Hanzo worked you fast, groaning at how tight you were, the vibrations forcing another wave of arousal from you before he eased a second finger, curling to find your sweet spot, earning him a cry of his name. You were getting close, your breathing uneven, your walls squeezing his fingers while the grip on his hair tightened.

“Come for me.” He whispered against your swollen clit, and his words were the last push you needed before coming hard, your head spinning as you bit your lip to keep quiet, your head falling back against the tiles.

Hanzo was quite pleased with himself, holding you steady as he pulled your leg off his shoulder for a different position as he stood up. He didn’t expect you to be strong enough to hold yourself up too easily, so he turned you around, your hot skin against the cold tiles being a welcoming sensation. You sighed happily before you felt the tip of his cock teasing your entrance from behind, coating the head of his cock with your juices before pushing in.

He covered your mouth in time to muffle your scream of pleasure, the feeling of his thick cock stretching your walls almost too much to handle. He wasn’t too much better, cursing under his breath at how tight and hot you were, and for a moment he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to last for long. When his hips met yours you both relaxed, his hand moving away from your mouth as he kissed your back, waiting for you to adjust to his size, no matter how hard it was to still his hips from moving.

“Please…” you begged in a soft, whining voice, and he smiled against your skin.

“Please what, cherry blossom?” he asked back, hearing you beg causing his cock to twitch inside you.

“Please fuck me…” you continued, too desperate to worry about how you sounded. Satisfied with your response, he started to move his hips, his thrusts slow and long, enjoying the feeling of moving inside you, knowing that at the end of his thrust he was brushing against your soft spot, causing you to moan against the tiles.

Your hand reached back, nails digging into his thigh, trying to urge him to move faster. There was only so much you could take, after what felt like an eternity of careful, precise thrusts which drove you up the wall. The feeling of your second orgasm approaching turned you into a whining mess, still sensitive from your previous release. He could also sense it, his hand moving down to your clit, slowly rubbing circles, steadily building up to the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had. He pulled your back against him, turning your head to the side and capturing your lips with his to muffle your cries of his name, his hand tangled in your messy hair while his other hand kept your hips angled just right to allow him to fuck you through your high.

“Hanzo, I can’t-“ you started to protest, unsure you could continue at this pace, already having had two of the best orgasms of your life.

“I’m not done with you.” He said with a smile before pulling out of you only to turn you around, pressing you against the wall with his body before he lifted both of your legs to wrap them around his hips. “All of your teasing was bound to cause a reaction, and this is it.” He added as he sank you back on his cock.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping close to him as you littered his collarbone and neck with kisses and small nibbles. This time around he set a fast, bruising pace, chasing his own release as he pushed up into you. You could tell he was close, his movement desperate, hips stuttering, the head brushing against your G spot with every single thrust. At this pace you were certain you were going to cum again, in which case you knew you wouldn’t be able to walk for awhile, but when he pressed his forehead against yours, features twisted with the pleasure he was feeling, eyes shut and teeth bared you realized that was his plan, having hold back for so long to make sure you were satisfied by the end of it all.

“Are you going to come again for me, cherry blossom?” he asked when his thumb went down to your overstimulated clit again. You shook your head no, but your body disapproved with you, the combination of his hurried thrusts and pressure to your core enough to throw you over the edge for a third time, but this time he wasn’t long behind, his hips stilling when he buried himself up to the hilt inside you, coming with a groan, his head falling against your shoulder.

You both stood like that for awhile, catching your breaths, the cold shower water still pouring down Hanzo’s back. It was fortunate he decided to ruin you in the showers, he happily cleaned the both of you when you evened your breathing out.

He carried you to the bench, giving you a towel before he proceeded to dry himself as well. There was a comfortable silence while you both got ready, even if all of your dressing happened sitting down, you didn’t trust your legs to stand up, let alone walk.

“I can’t walk out of here.” You remarked with a smile up at the man next to you, and he laughed softly at that remark, looking down at you.

“I would have failed in pleasing you if you could.” He replied flirtatiously before picking you up bridal style. The rest of the day was spent in his room, later on when you two got hungry he offered to grab food for the both of you, an offer you couldn’t pass on.


	12. Soldier 76 x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76 request from tumblr for the prompt "This is why I fell in love with you"  
> I'm open to requests on tumblr at deathblossomready !

Word Count: 1013 words

Soldier 76, a renowned vigilante, a mysterious figure who escaped the law on numerous occasions, who’s reasons are unknow and baffle the world.

To you? Jack Morrison, former commander of Overwatch, a man who comes from a farm and who wanted nothing more than to bring a stop to the Omnic crisis. A good man who you had fallen in love with when he saved you a couple years back, when you got caught in the fight between some Talon agents and him.

You had decided to go to the local museum, nothing interesting was bound to happen, you just wanted to note down some more information on one of their exhibits, something you postponed doing because you had more important things to do in the weekend. Like finishing the book that got you hooked, and binge watching your favorite tv show until you passed out on the couch.

Well, you didn’t ever get to note those things down at the museum, because as soon as you made it in, armed and masked individuals raided the place in search for something you didn’t care to know about. You had never been lucky, and this time was no exception, as a stray bullet hit your leg and you ended up bleeding on the floor behind a display.

He found you there when the fighting was over, and couldn’t bring himself to leave you there, chances are you would have bled out by the time the ambulance got there. That’s how the two of you met, and although not the most romantic way, you had grown quite fond of him.

He crashed at your place while he investigated the museum incident further, and the longer he was around, the more you were drawn to him. He nursed you back to health, and then you patched him up in return when he came back hurt. It took a couple weeks of cooking, cleaning and general niceness for him to open up to you, but you got there in the end. You weren’t one to open up easily either, and neither of you were bothered by the lack of awkward conversation.

One night you were sitting on the cough, he was late again, you weren’t sure where he was or what happened but you had made him food and kept it warm in the oven while you were watching a movie. You woke up when the front door opened and closed, and you jumped up when he came and fell on the couch next to you with a groan. He didn’t say anything for a while, so you decided to break the silence. “Something worse than usual happened?”

“Where do I even start?” he replied, bringing his hand up to take his mask off. That was the night where he told you about himself, who he was and what he was doing, and you accepted everything. He offered you a choice, since he had to leave your town, it wasn’t safe anymore. You could either go with him, or, find another place to move to, and he’d never appear in your life again. You both knew he’d rather have you go with him since he actually opened up to you so much. You were both fully aware that now you knew a bit too much information for it to be safe where you were, so of course you accepted.

Fast forward two years and you were now driving up to your latest camp. The Necropolis wasn’t exactly homey, but it was only the two of you, and you had the bare minimum to live.

Jack had been tracking Reaper’s movements all over the world, he was drilling down on Talon business and everything else in between. Most of the time he forgot to eat and sleep, and you were the one to swap his whiskey bottles for water ones every couple of days.

Now you finally got back, a bag of hot take away in your arms as you climbed out of the SUV you two bought. Shockingly enough, you can’t run everywhere. It was a warm and calm night, the stars shining brightly in the sky above, and you smiled to yourself while you walked to the biggest ruin, the one you knew Jack will be working in.

“Special delivery!” you called out happily as you walked in, your voice echoing off the dusty walls. He looked up from the screens, his tired expression softening into a warm smile as he straightened his back, looking over at you.

“Hey, I didn’t know you planned on going out today.” he said shyly, almost embarrassed with the fact he didn’t notice you were gone.

“Well, someone ought to take care of you, and I thought you could do with some actual warm food, I got your favourite.” You said warmly as you sat down the bag in front of him.

“And this is why I fell in love with you, for always taking care of an old dog.” He said with a smile, turning around in his chair to face you. His legs were spread apart, just enough for you to stand between them as his hands ran up and down your thighs lovingly.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his words, your hands on his shoulders. “I don’t know about any old dog, but I do take care of a handsome man” you replied cheekily.

He shook his head, brushing off your comment. He still wasn’t used to you complimenting him, but that wasn’t going to stop you. “I was thinking, after we eat I can have a break for the night. I’m not sure what exactly we can do around here, in the middle of nowhere, but I think you deserve some quality time, I’ve been buried in this work for far too long without being close to you.” He said with a smile, his hand reaching up to tuck a strand a hair behind your ear.

You couldn’t help the blush and smile that spread across your face, nodding your head excitedly. “I’d love that!”


	13. Junkrat x Reader

Junkrat x Reader: “you’re seriously like a man-child”  
Word count: 914 words

Something was really wrong here, but you had no idea what. You decided to stop by Jamie and Mako’s place to bring them some food, they had been working on something “big” for the past week and usually forgot to eat.

Usually, you preferred not to get involved in their business too much, you didn’t understand it and you didn’t want to break anything, but as you walked in the huge garage, you couldn’t help but notice it was….quiet? Their latest invention was all over the floor, bits and pieces all over the place, from your feet all the way to Mako’s bed.

Speaking of, your two favourite outlaws were nowhere to be found.

“Hello?” you called out unsure, taking another couple steps inside, your eyes still adjusting to the darkness. Compared to the bright sunlight outside, this place was like a cave, the only light coming inside being from the door behind you and the cracks in the walls.

The door to your right opened, it was a small side room they kept some of their stolen goods in. Mako stepped out of it, stopping in his tracks when he saw you. You had known him for long enough to realize something was up even without him telling you. He rarely spoke, and with the mask always on his face, the only way to be able to tell what he was feeling was by analysing his body, which was more than tense. He had this nervous shoulder twitch going on when he was angry, and you had just noticed it a second before.

“Is everything alright? Where’s Jamie?” you asked worried, your eyebrows furrowed in concern. You didn’t expect much of a reply, but Mako pointed to the upstairs, letting you know Jamie was sitting on that old couch upstairs again. You nodded at Mako and mumbled a “thanks” before walking further into the room to walk up the steps.

Jamie only went up there to sit alone when he was upset, which obviously meant the two of them had gotten into a fight again. As promised, there he was, tinkering away at one of his bombs, cross-legged on the dirty couch.

“Watch ya step.” Was all he said to you, not bothering to look up from his invention.

“Yeah, hello to you too.” You said sarcastically as you stepped over his trap before sitting down next to him. “So, what happened this time? What did you fight over?” you asked, straight to the point, your eyes never leaving him.

With a huff he put his hands and bomb in his lap, looking up at you with a pout. “He accused me of stealin’! Me! Can ya believe it!?” he asked furious, pointing a finger in the direction you just came from. You jumped at the sudden outburst, tilting your head in confusion.

“What did you take?” you asked looking around him.

“Just this thang.” He said, tossing a gold ring to you. You looked at it, the size alone told you it wasn’t his, but Mako’s name was scratched on the inside of it.

“This has Mako’s name written inside it, where did you take it from?” you inquired further, looking at him suspicious.

“I just took it from a table downstairs, needed it for ma bomb, and he comes in accusin’ me of takin’ it from ‘im! Called me a Bludger!” he said angrily, giving up on working on his bomb when he was this upset.

“Well it is his! You should give it back and apologize!” you said in all seriousness, knowing full well he was stubborn enough to never apologize. Unless he did so they’d never get back to working on their thing, and there would be no living with them.

“Not unless he apologizes as well!” he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a pouty look on his face as he looked away from you.

“You’re seriously like a man-child! You took his ring! Just give it back, apologize and go back to causing your usual mayhem! It’s not that hard!” you said exasperated.

“Fine! Fine, but I’m doin’ it for ya! That big bum thinks he’s da boss of me, he isn’t I’m tellin’ ya!” he said angrily before storming downstairs to find Mako, the only noise echoing in the garage being his metal leg angrily hitting the wooden planks.

You know the only reason why he agreed to it was because you had food in your lap, and you wouldn’t let him have any until he apologized. Just as you suspected, he returned a little while later, talking to yourself before sitting back down, eyeing your bag.

“So…what’cha got there?” he asked, his eyes shining.

“Got you your favorite take-away, but I thought you’d be more interested in a kiss first..” you said faking being sad. He didn’t catch up on your act, and his face went to pure panic at the thought of upsetting you before he jumped on top of you, covering your face in kisses. You were a giggling mess, and you needed to clean your face when he was done attacking it with kisses.

You threw all your plans for the day out the window, opting to just sit inside with those two, after the waters calmed down. They were happy to make amends and sit together while they ate, and they even agreed to take a break from their crazy invention so they could spend time with you.


	14. Zenyatta x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Zenyatta fluff!

Word count: 776 words

Zenyatta had noticed awhile ago that your relationship with him was different than any other human exclusive ones, and that didn’t seem to bother you at all. However, it bothered him slightly, just because he wanted to be able to offer you anything anyone else could offer their partner.

No matter how much you insisted that you loved him just the way he was, the monk thought he was just that, an omnic monk in everyone’s eyes rather than your partner. Without your knowledge, he went out with Genji, who he asked for fashion advice, to help him pick something more appropriate for going around town and just relaxing home with you. There was a lot of confusion and surprise on people’s faces when they saw him trying different things on, but he didn’t care much, he was used to being stared at regardless.

Back at home you were getting slightly worried, usually Zen was home by that point, just in time for you to finish dinner. Yes he didn’t eat, but he enjoyed sitting with you while you ate, talking about what happened that day. Tonight you ate alone, and as you were putting while you were washing and putting dishes away you heard the front door.

“Y/N, I’m home!” he said cheerfully, walking to the kitchen. He had tried to get used to walking around the small home you shared, his floating around made it awkward to move when his knees bumped into anything and everything.

“Where were you? I was worried, you didn’t tell me you’d be late..” you asked upset, not looking over your shoulder back at him, instead focusing on finishing the last plate before drying your hand.

“I apologize, I wanted to surprise you, therefore I did not notice the passage of time.” He said apologetic, waiting patiently for you to look at him.

When you finally did you couldn’t help but burst out laughing, looking at your boyfriend rocking a ADIDAS tracksuit, in bright orange nonetheless.

“What’s up with that?” you asked with a smile when you stopped laughing, walking up to him and touching his arm to feel the material of the bright hoodie. The orange was so bright it almost hurt your eyes, and truthfully that had to be the worst part about it.

“I wanted to be able to cuddle you without you getting cold, and this seemed the most comfortable outfit I could find.” He explained as he looked down at himself before looking back up at you. “And orange is my favorite color.” he added shyly.

It wasn’t long until you had forgiven him for not telling you he’d be late, and in less than an hour you were cuddling in his arms on the couch while the TV played a boring movie in the background.

“I could get used to this.” You said with a smile before kissing his face where his lips would be.

“Oh! That reminds me!” he said cheerfully, almost startling you. “I did something else!” he admitted before cupping your cheeks, your eyes wide as you looked at him. “Listen closely to me.” He said before leaning in, pressing his face against your lips, as if kissing you. That’s when you heard it, he made a noise like the vintage teddy bears you’ve seen before, making an exaggerated kissing noise that was supposed to be sweet.

When he pulled away from you, he was looking at you excitedly, waiting for your reaction. And it took you a moment to register what had happened, but when you finally did you burst out laughing, sure it was a joke he pulled, it wouldn’t had been the first time. But then you saw he seemed quite disappointed, even upset, so you tilted your head.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him worried.

“I wanted to be able to kiss you the way human lovers do, it seems I did not succeed.” He answered honestly, the sadness in his voice breaking your heart, leaving a twinge of guilt in your gut.

“You don’t need to use a fake voice for it, come on, let’s try again, this time you try and make that noise.” You encouraged him before kissing his lips. And he did try, making an attempt to a kissing noise, that by the end sounded more like a question than anything else.

Fortunately, you both had all the time in the world to practice this, and by the end of the night you were both laughing and kissing, enjoying the many many kisses you exchanged. He even managed to learn how to make the kissing noise himself, something he hadn’t stopped making since!


	15. Pharah x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha comforting an s/o who had a panic attack

Word count: 770 words

The feeling creeped up on you suddenly, you weren’t sure what triggered it this time. You were in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables for dinner when you looked out the open window in front of you, the music playing softly from your phone in the background.

Maybe it was the song, one of your childhood favorites, or the smell coming from outside, wild flowers and freshly cut grass. Or maybe there wasn’t anything around you at all, but while your heart started racing and your breathing became uneven you slid down in a foetal position, your back against the kitchen counter. You weren’t even sure when the tears started, but soon enough your jeans were soaked as you rested your forehead against your knees.

Time seemed to stop around you, your mind was blank and your hearing dulled, unsure of anything happening around you. Maybe it was the ringing in your ears, or maybe you were so focused on trying to even your breathing out that you didn’t hear Fareeha coming home, calling out your name.

You had wanted to surprise her, to cook dinner and have it ready by the time she came home, so she was either home sooner than expected or you have been on the cold floor for a while.

“Y/N? Oh God.” Was all she said as she entered the kitchen, greeted with a heart-breaking view. The food sat abandoned on the counter, your phone forgotten close to it. Usually you managed to call her when you felt a panic attack coming, and she’d rush to you as fast as she could.

Careful not to scare you, she sat down next to you, a hand reassuringly rubbing your back as to let you know she was there. “Hey, hey. You’re okay, everything’s okay. I’m here.” She reassured you softly, kissing the top of your head as you fell against her tiredly.

“I don’t know what happened.” You confessed between sobs, holding onto her shirt to get grounded, while she held you.

“Don’t worry about that. It will pass, I’m here, just breath my love.” She said, her hand running through your tangled hair.

Time didn’t seem real, and you weren’t sure how much longer you were on the floor, but finally the panic attacked eased off and you were able to breathe again, your body coming back to its senses, as if a nasty storm had cleared out. You looked up at your lover who was smiling lovingly down at you, and you managed to smile back at her, barely a ghost of a smile but she appreciated it.

She helped you to your feet, a hand still on your back just in case, helping you to the couch where she wrapped you up in a blanket. You couldn’t help but feel bad, you wanted to surprise her with dinner and instead you had a panic attack, but when you opened your mouth to apologize she beat you to it.

“Don’t even think about it!” she said with a smile and a shrug. “I’m glad I was able to be there for you, and besides, I was craving some take away tonight!” she added, trying to change the subject, fully aware that you felt bad about not being able to finish the meal you had barely started. “So, say you can pick what we have tonight while I make some tea?” she suggested, coming back to you with the pile of menu’s you two had gathered while you’ve been together. She put them in your lap while you struggled to take your arms out of the burrito she had made you, with the blanket double wrapped around you.

With a giggle you looked them over, browsing through all the foods from different cultures, stopping at the menu from your favorite place. “What about this one?” you asked with a smile right as she came back, placing the mug of chamomile tea on the nightstand next to you. She raised an eyebrow and looked at it, returning your smile.

“Is that where we went on our first date?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, it is! Hopefully this time we won’t be eating it soaked to the bone.” You added, remembering how you only stopped there on that night because the rain caught you off guard.

“Alright, dinner’s on me tonight! We had a really successful mission, it’s time to celebrate!” she said happily, leaning in for a kiss.

“Free food always tastes better, so I’m taking you up on that one.” You added between kisses, happy to have someone so amazing in your life.


	16. Pharah x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's lonely here without you" prompt from Tumblr!

Word count: 832 words

Both you and Fareeha knew how hard life on the front lines was, even more so when you are trying to maintain a healthy relationship. You’ve been dating for a couple of years, but have known each other for a little while longer. There were many things you loved about her, her determination, passion, compassion and decision making were right at the top of your list when it came to how she acted in public.

In private, however, you loved how gentle she was when she touched and held you, how she could chase away all of your anxiety and stress with a couple words and a touch, and most importantly, at this moment in time, her cooking.

It was quite the surprise when you started dating and she told you she loved cooking, you honestly wouldn’t have thought about it, mostly because you didn’t think she’d have the time to cook when she had a team to manage and training and missions to do. Your first date was in fact her cooking for you a recipe her mother had taught her, family recipe, and boy how you loved it.

And right now, when you’re sitting alone on the couch, alone in your home, around 8pm on a Friday night, phone in hand and the tv as background noise in the distance, you realized you were kind of lost without her. The home didn’t feel as warm and inviting, it was more of a house than a home, after all, home is in the people you love, not in the house you’re living.

You hadn’t bothered to cook tonight, or any night for the past couple of days, your cooking tasted bland compared to her, and you didn’t have the energy to even bother. In the fridge you still had the vegetables you were chopping to cook 3 days before, they remained untouched since you got a text that had spoiled your mood altogether.

And maybe you were being a tad dramatic, but Fareeha had gone on a mission two weeks ago, and she was meant to be back 3 days before, but then she texted you saying how she’d be late, that they ran into some difficulties and it would be taking them an extra five days to clear out and come home. You didn’t want to wait! You wanted her back in your arms, sleepy and tired and sore form all the work she had done, sleepily telling you about her mission while you played in her hair. And sure, she wasn’t allowed to tell you how the mission went, but that didn’t stop her, she loved and trusted you and wanted to share, she knew it would put your mind at ease to hear about what had happened while she was away.

You were even so excited that you googled how to cook something new! You bought all those vegetables people are going crazy over, you even bought that one pesky vegetable you didn’t like! You were sure they’d be going bad by the time she came back, and maybe take away might sound better for that night while you give her the cold shoulder. And by cold shoulder you mean you will have a pouty expression while you cuddle, because you’ll be damned you need your cuddles! And validation and affection and kissed and everything else!

You angrily unlock your phone, having given yourself the best pep talk to finally speak your mind to your lover! But then you were in your text message conversation, and all your demands and upset thoughts were gone, living your mind blank. Thinking for a couple minutes while you looked out the window from where you were sitting on the couch you looked at the rain fall outside before typing your message. “It’s lonely here without you…”

That was all you sent her, impatiently staring at the screen, waiting for a reply. It came shortly in the form of: “I know love, I’m not too happy about it either, but I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible. Maybe we can have that take away you really like?” she texted back and you smiled as you read it. Did she read your mind? How could she have known?? Well…maybe because you’ve been dating for awhile…and you were a sucker for take away. “Okay, I’ll hold you to it!” you texted back, still smiling before finally turning off the TV and heading off to bed, cursing at yourself for being too stubborn to eat dinner. Maybe that just means you’ll reward yourself to a bigger breakfast. Too bad you didn’t know that Fareeha was on her way home, waiting to surprise you when you woke up warm in her arms. She did like to surprise you from time to time, that and the fact that her team did not like seeing her upset and hurried finishing everything off sooner.


	17. Moira x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Moira fluff from "I feel like I can't breath" and "Well, that's tragic"

Word count: 1030 words

You have been a part of Talon for over a year now, it wasn’t all that bad. The training was hard, the food was bland and the bed wasn’t comfortable but what made up for it were the doctor checks.

Moira scared most people away, usually too cold and unbothered to even notice people coming in her lab. Everyone agreed to disagree on what they called her lab. She called it her office, others called it the torture chamber. It all depended on who you asked, Reaper and Akande couldn’t be bothered to answer you, Sombra said it was the monsters layer, Widow said it was the place where you lose your hopes and dreams.

Today was the day for your monthly check. It was a routine procedure, a blood test and some routine questions. Nobody understood why you were always so excited to go there, they were all creeped up by the gloomy surroundings.

But then again, nobody else knew that Moira and you were secretly dating. She was good at pretending she didn’t care, but you knew better. You have been seeing each other for around six months at this point, during one of your checks, after some cheeky and flirty comments thrown at each other, you decided to pull her in by her tie and kiss her.

One thing led to another and now you smiled to yourself every time you see someone sit on the examination bed, knowing what happens on it when nobody else is around.

You confidently stepped inside the room, looking at Moira who was looking over some documents not too far away. She didn’t even bother to look up from her papers when you came in. She loved playing hard to get, and you loved the cat and mouse game, so you played along.

“Doctor O’Deorain.” You said casually as you walked past her and sat down on the examination bed. Your legs were dangling over the edge and you idly moved them around.

“Agent [L/N].” she replied, placing the papers down on her desk before she grabbed her things and walked over to you casually. “Any issues? Pains, nausea, headaches?” she continued, bored with having to ask the same things over and over.

“Physically? No. Emotionally? My heart is breaking because my partner doesn’t even want to kiss me when she sees me!” you said dramatic, bringing a hand up to your forehead dramatically as she prepped your other arm to draw blood.

“Sounds like you need a better partner, or a therapist. The matters of the heart aren’t my concern.” She replied amused, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she did her job. Since you started dating you’ve noticed she’s been a lot gentler with you, trying her best not to hurt you more than necessary.

“I probably do, wait until I tell you about her nails, she should totally cut those down or else I’ll die from internal bleeding.” You added, a shit eating grin on your face, watching for any in behaviour. The only noticeable change was the fact she got redder as she put a band aid on the spot she took the blood from, another thing nobody else got.

“Well, if you asked her nicely she might be open to replacing her fingers with her tongue. But I wouldn’t know.” She said as she turned back around, going to her work station.

You frowned, a deep blush on your cheeks. She always had a comeback to you, and right now you just needed kisses or some sort of attention. She had been working too much and too late for you to spend quality time with her.

You opened your mouth to take a deep breath and reply with your own sassy comment when you started coughing uncontrollably. Grabbing the edge of the bed, your vision became blurry with tears as the coughing turned your cheeks bright red. “I. feel. Like. I can’t. breathe.” You managed to say between coughing fits.

“Well, that’s tragic.” She replied casually, back still turned to you. She knew you liked playing pranks on her to get what you wanted when she wouldn’t give in your teasing, and she was certain this wasn’t any different

That was until you suddenly stopped coughing, the silence broken shortly by a thump. She turned around alarmed to see you collapsed on your back on the bed, face red and eyes closed. You didn’t appear to be breathing, so she rushed to your side. “[Y/N]???” she asked concerned, bringing a hand up to your neck to feel your pulse.

She didn’t know what to do, so surely her first reaction was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She pinched your nose before bending down, preparing to blow air into your lungs when your lips met. But your hand moved up and into her hair, bringing in for a kiss instead.

Moira was furious inside, how could you do that?! But first she kissed you back, a bruising and anger driven kiss, just as passionate as you were used to, and when she pulled back she was frowning at you. Meanwhile, you were grinning again, your eyes shining with excitement as you looked up at her.

“Absolutely unbelievable!!! How could you do this?! Next time I’ll let you die!” she said angrily before storming back to her work station, your laugh following her, almost taunting her.

“Oh come on! You know you won’t. Besides, it’s the only way I can steal a kiss from my brilliant scientist!” you called back in an almost singing voice.

“Or, you could just ask.” She said grumpily as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Well then, can I have a kiss?” you asked back cheekily.

“No. And go, I have work to do.” She replied harshly, but despite it you knew she didn’t mean it to hurt you.

“Hmm, fine, but it’s my turn to cook tonight. You better not be late.” You said in a semi-serious tone before walking towards the door, placing one last kiss on her cheek on the way out. You didn’t need to turn around to know that she was smiling, probably touching that very spot.


	18. Moira, Hanzo, Brigitte, Zenyatta x Reader HC (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask from tumblr for:   
> "Can I get some headcanons(both sfw/nsfw) with hanzo, moira, Brigitte, and Zen(you can do just sfw if youd like b/c I know people feel uncomfortable writing nsfw for him) comforting an s/o who's chubby/plus sized and is often down on themselves about their weight/figure?"

Hanzo  
(SFW)  
To be totally honest, he doesn’t understand why you’re feeling down about your appearance   
But he has bad days himself, so he will be happy to fir in silence with you for a second.   
He will put cherry flowers in your hair and ask you if you trust him  
When you say yes, he will tell you to trust him when he says he has never seen anyone as beautiful as you.   
He understands that it takes time to come to peace with ones self, but he wants to help you see you for who you are  
He will go on to describe all of your features, and by the way he talks about you, you can’t help but see a bit of beauty yourself.  
You’re a smiling a blushing mess by the time he’s done showering you with compliments 

(NSFW)  
He has never been one to just have sex, he likes to take his time and enjoy the moment  
But somtimes he likes to make it all about you  
He takes his time worshiping your body  
He will kiss every inch of your skin while his hands don’t shy away from touching you  
He will whisper praise as he goes, making eye contact with you almost the whole time  
It’s not just sex, it’s love making in his eyes, and he will make sure you feel loved when he’s done, with you a blushing and tired mess in his bed  
He will go down on you, and depending on how much he wants to get his point across, it can last from 30 minutes to hours of your crying out his name

 

Brigitte  
(SFW)

She can tell you’re having a bad day before even you know  
And she will be quick to act  
She will bring you a cup/glass of your favorite drink  
And there are two possible scenarios:   
1\. she will cuddle you, all wrapped up in blankets and cozy with a movie, or   
2\. she will put on music and start dancing with you around the room  
Either way, she doesn’t stop until you’re giggling   
She will be serious though, and she will tell you just how much you mean to her, and how she thinks you’re perfect  
She will caress your cheek and kiss the tip of your nose, her forehead resting against yours. She likes little moments like that with you, ans she hopes you will learn to see the beauty she sees

(NSFW)  
Brigitte is a switch, but moments like these are the one’s in which she’s a top  
Much like Hanzo, she wants you to feel loved and she loves showing you in affection  
Her teasing is longer than the rest, she will play with you while she kisses your neck, right on that sweet spot of yours  
She will tell you how good you are for her while she’s fingering you  
And don’t think for a second that the fun is over when you come.   
She’ll just make it more interesting, kissing and playing with your nipples until you’re begging to be touched again  
Only then she’ll go down on you, moaning at how wet you are.   
She’ll consider the night a success if you’re pulling at her hands and she has a hard time keeping your hips in place

 

Moira  
(SFW)

Chances are she won’t notice until you come in her lab, looking down sad and in search for comfort  
She will totally get it when you’re hugging her, face buried away from her.  
She will tilt your head up and she you’ve been crying  
She will demand to know how did this to you, because surely they will have to pay for upsetting you  
When you confess you’re having a low self esteem day, then be prepared for a road trip  
She will take you to the museum, and show you all the paintings and sculptures of goddesses and woman who were considered the most beautiful.  
And she will point out how none of them are skinny, and how you need to learn to see the beauty you truly hold

(NSFW)  
If she sees you’re not convinced with the evidence she provided  
She won’t wait until home to make her point   
She’ll take you to the museum bath and into one of the stalls   
She will carefully finger you, kissing you the whole time just so you don’t make any noise  
She doesn’t want the two of you getting caught like that  
But when she’s done with you you’re red and your hair is messy, the perfect view.   
That totally turns you into a shy mess, and you can’t hide the smiles on your face  
Later on at home you two have quite the toy collection  
And she will make sure to please you with all of them until you can’t remember why you were sad to begin with

 

Zenyatta  
(SFW)

He can feel you’re unhappy without you even telling him  
He will ask you what is on your mind, but if you decide not to tell him, he won’t force you to tell him  
He will take your hand and sit with you  
He will ask you if you think snowflakes are beautiful  
And when you say yes, he will ask you if you think all of them are beautiful.  
And again when you say yes, he will say that people are like snowflakes  
All of them are different but they’re all equally beautiful.   
And just so like snowflakes, you are beautiful and unique in your own way, and you should never think about yourself as anything less for even a second.

(NSFW)  
Zen doesn’t feel pleasure in the same way humans do.  
But since the two of you have been together, he has learned how to make your body sing  
And in these days he thinks it’s important to cherish your body even more than usual  
He will runs his hands up and down your body  
Paying special attention to the sensitive areas of your body  
He has learned to recognize your body’s reaction when you’re getting close to your release  
He can’t go down on you, but he can please you with his fingers, and he knows exactly where that sweet spot is that makes you sing for him  
He loves the feeling of your coming around his fingers, he feels that he has done his job of pleasing you when you’re all limb and heavy breathing, smiling on his bed.


	19. Yakuza Genji x Reader HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request HC or Drabbles you can send them to me on tumblr at Deathblossomready !

(SFW) 

He’s known to always have someone by his side, although the said someone changes almost weekly. That’s until he meets you  
It’s easy to see why you stand out from everyone else, and he will go to great lengths to make sure he has you by his side  
Genji adores to spoil you, everything you get is the highest quality, from clothing and jewelry to creams and food. Nothing is too expensive.  
He doesn’t take too kindly to anyone looking at you for a second too long, and if you think Hanzo is ruthless, then you haven’t met Genji  
He likes to have you near all the time, when when he’s alone or training, he likes keeping an eye on you.  
The only place you ever sit is in his lap or his thigh, with his hands on your thigh and lower back.  
He never kisses you in public, nobody has ever seen him be gentle or careful with you.

 

(NSFW)

The way he fucks you depends on his mood, sometimes he’s rough and fast, other times you could almost think he is loving with you, gentle touches and kisses, he will take his time with you the whole night.  
While Hanzo will fuck his girl during meetings, Genji will much rather have you on your knees under the table, sucking him off.  
He likes to face fuck you, and he will force you to deep throat him if you don’t do it yourself, he gets off to seeing your flushed cheeks and teary eyes.   
Your body is only for his eyes, and your clothing is almost modest, although fitting, and even with you sucking his cock under a table, nobody has actually ever seen you indecent.  
He’s not as careful when it comes to the marks he leaves on your body, bruises will show from under your clothing, on your legs and arms from how tight his grip is on you.  
He will reward you for being good to him and sucking him well during meetings, so much so that when you’re alone in his room he will go down on you until you’re a crying mess from overstimulation. He doesn’t stop until you come at least 4 times on his tongue, then he just goes to fucking you.  
You don’t wear anything around your neck, and your hair is usually up in public to display the love bites always present on your neck. While Hanzo prefers fancy chokers for his girl, Genji thinks bites and bruises have more weight to them.  
He will always try new kinks with you, and it’s always nice when you both like them, but if he’s the only one enjoying them, well, too bad for you, because he will continue to do it.  
He encourages you to mark him as well, but only where nobody will see. His back is full of angry red marks when he’s done with you, and he doesn’t to put a shirt on when he walks around his house, proud of his marks.


	20. Pharah x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah x Reader public nsfw requested from tumblr! ♥  
> I love Pharah and writing for her!

Word Count: 1321 words   
Fareeha and you decided a nice date night was in order after spending the last couple of weeks away on missions, unable to find a moment to yourselves. Sure, saving the world and defeating the bad guys was important, but so was your relationship, so the first occasion you had to go out, you did.  
You were still on a mission in Hollywood, but there were no missions planned for the weekend and everyone decided to enjoy themselves, just like you also wanted.  
So, rocking one of your favorite dresses and with Fareeha by your side you made your way to the local cinema to watch some poor attempt at comedy. Neither of you were a big fan of easy humor, but there was nothing else you could watch that didn’t imply concentration and a lot of thinking (psychological thrillers tend to require it). Fareeha treated you by buying the tickets, and then buying a big popcorn between the two of you and a drink each.   
She argued that the best view was in the top left corner of the cinema, “from there you could see the screen perfectly” she had told you, and you didn’t think much into it.  
The room wasn’t nearly as full as you thought it might be, 90% of the people in attendance had all fought over the seats in the middle of the room, where you could see the screen dead on, leaving a space of around 5 rows between where you two sat and the rest of the people.  
You knew your seats were the so called “love seats”, where new couples come so they can fool around or hold hands during the movies while not shying away from prying eyes. There was no need for you to worry though, Fareeha had never been one for public displays of affection, especially not the ones the seat you were occupying seemed to suggest, so you made yourself comfortable in your seat, eating away at your popcorn during the commercials before the movie even started.  
The movie had only started for about ten minutes when Fareeha put her hand on your mid-thigh, and you didn’t pay too much attention to it at first, certain it was only a cute gesture for her to be closer to you, but then she sneaked her pinky finger under the end of your dress, rubbing it in circles on your skin, silently asking for your permission.   
Your head snapped to the side, looking at her wide eyed, and you found she was already looking at you, a cocky half smile on her lips, a mischievous spark in her eyes.  
“Here?!” you whispered, leaning in closer to her. She didn’t hesitate leaning in herself, brushing her lips against your earlobe before whispering: “The mission is nowhere close to ending, we share a room with three other people. Nobody is close enough to see or hear anything.” She said with a small pause before adding with a chuckle; “Besides, I know how needy you get after a week, let alone two.”  
Your cheeks darkened, slightly embarrassed by her words and proposition, but you had to agree, you did get needy and frustrated if your needs were left unfulfilled for a long time, so you opened your legs to allow her access, not daring to look at her as you scanned the cinema for prying eyes, but it seemed that everyone was focused and entertained by the easy humor presented on the screen.  
Fareeha leaned in to you, her hands kneading you inner thigh as she took her time reaching up to where you already needed her. It was amazing how much she could affect you only with her words, your cheeks burning bright pink while you knew you were getting wet from the thought of being touched.  
Her fingers finally reached your panties, and she lazily rubbed your folds through the material, smiling against your ear at how they were getting soaked with your juices already. She reached to the side, pulling your underwear to the side to run her fingers against your skin, chuckling at how aroused you were already. “I didn’t even touch you yet, but look how wet you are for me.” She hummed approvingly before her fingers found your clit, rubbing it in small rapid circles, alternating the amount of pressure she put against it, but you found yourself coming embarrassingly quickly, probably because you hadn’t been touched in a while combined with the thrill of the location where you currently at, exposed in your seat.   
“Good girl.” Fareeha purred, kissing the side of your neck as her fingers collected your juices, rubbing your folds before her fingers found and teased your entrance. You should have known she wouldn’t be satisfied with you only coming once, and she will probably want to keep you like this until the end of the movie.   
One of her fingers pushed in, and she hissed against your neck at how hot and tight you were. Her finger settled on a slow pace at first, until your muscles started to relax around her and you were making those small noises she loved. It was hard being quiet when your lover knew exactly what you liked and how you liked it, but you were biting your lower lip in an attempt to be quiet.  
Your plan to be silent failed the second she added another finger, switching up the pace of her fingers the second you thought you got used to it. Her fingers curled inside you, hitting that right spot just right, your thighs shaking as she kissed you hungrily to try and muffle your noises.   
You almost reached the peak of your second orgasm when she stopped, much to your displeasure. You looked at her frustrated, and she just smiled, waiting for your orgasm to be just out of reach before she started again, her fingers just as rough and fast in their actions inside your heat.   
You weren’t sure how many times she denied your orgasm, but it must have been at least three times, and only when your cheeks were red, tears were in the corner of your eyes due to the frustration you were feeling did she allow you to come, not easing her pace until you came back from your high.  
The orgasm had to be the strongest one you had ever experienced in your life, your toes curling, back arching and head pushing back as you came hard on her fingers, crying out her name like a praise. It must have been a lucky moment for you, coming the same moment a funny moment happened in the movie, your cries concealed by the laughter in the room.   
When you came back from your high Fareeha pulled her fingers out, moving your panties back in place as you closed your thighs. When you looked up at her she took the chance to be dramatic and lick her fingers clean, moaning and smirking at your shocked expression.   
“That is the sweetest movie treat if you ask me.” She said teasingly in your ear before going back to watching the movie as if nothing had happened. On the other side you were glad you were only halfway through the movie, because by the end you had called down enough to be able to not walk funny out of the cinema after the credits rolled.   
Back at the base you got asked how the movie was and if you enjoyed it, and you had to lie and say it was okay, since you had been too preoccupied to focus on it, but Fareeha was more than happy to carry the conversation for the both of you, discussing it in detail, bullshitting her way through the parts she didn’t even watch. By the end of the night, however, you could call the date a success, you had the best sleep that night.


	21. Genji x reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Gender neutral reader can't sleep so they decide to have some fun!  
> It's a nice fluff piece I did on tumblr!

Word count: 1670 words  
Some nights you found yourself unable to sleep, it would either be a nightmare that woke you up, or you simply couldn’t sleep. Tonight, was one of those nights, when you found yourself sitting up in bed with a frustrated huff, looking around as if trying to identify someone who was responsible for your sleepless night.  
You saw no point in trying to fall asleep again, you’d probably just end up moving around the bed for hours on end without closing an eye, so you grumpily got out of bed and put some casual clothes on. The base would be dead at this point during the night, who else would be crazy enough to be awake at 3am anyway? So, with a plain long-sleeved shirt and your favorite comfy bottoms you sneaked out of your tiny room and walked down the corridor to the common area, which consisted of a kitchen and living area.   
You sat down on the couch and turned on the tv and flicked through a magazine while you waited for your water to boil for a cup of your favorite hot drink. Honestly, it was hard to see in the darkness, the light from the tv being your only source, but you didn’t want to risk waking anyone else up, especially on a Friday night, or even better said, an early Saturday morning. You got up and prepped your cup when a voice scared you half to death from the door.  
“Mind making a second one of that?” a playful voice asked, and you turned around with a pouty face and your hand over your heart, only to see Genji leaning against the door frame smiling. He didn’t have his mask on, he probably didn’t expect to find you awake either.  
“Only if you promise not to do that again!” you replied jokingly before grabbing a second mug. “Couldn’t sleep?” you asked while he walked over to the couch and sat down  
“Yes, some nights I still find myself having trouble sleeping, I would assume it’s the same with you.” He answered as he looked over his shoulder back at you only to see you walking over with the cups, which you placed on the table in front of you before leaning back and joining him on the couch.  
“I suppose it’s just one of those nights, it’s probably a full moon.” You added casually as you looked at the tv for the first time. A supposed horror movie was playing, one of the generic teenagers in the mountains unsupervised with a psycho on the loose clichés. You couldn’t help but huff at it. “I always found these movies to be silly, how could you be as dumb as this? To not be able to hide from someone chasing you when there are plenty of available spaces?” you mumbled with an eye roll before looking over at Genji. He was smiling at you, that playful yet mischievous spark in his eyes. “What?” you asked, finding yourself returning his smile, although slightly unsure.  
In a second he was up, offering you his hand. “Let’s play a game! You go run and hide, as if you’re being chased by a crazy yet oddly handsome killer! I will chase, and you run, we’ll see if it’s just as silly as you say, if it’s easy then you will have no issue running from me!” he said, his smile only getting wider, a sight you couldn’t get enough of.  
“But you’re a ninja! I won’t even hear you coming!!” you protested while getting up, intrigued by the idea nonetheless.   
“And you’re a skilled agent! Come on, it’ll be fun! You have 10 seconds to get a head start!” he said before covering his eyes with his hands, slowly counting.   
You panicked, although you said it was silly, you were competitive, you wanted to beat him! So, without thinking how long the game was supposed to last, or if there were any rules, or even how far on base you were allowed to go, you started sprinting. You were smiling, biting your lip to keep quiet as you took turn after turn, down corridors until you were half way to the cafeteria. You wanted to run and hide behind the counters, but you heard the ninja hot on your tail, his silent footsteps barely audible, but you made them out in the silence, so you took a sharp turn and hid inside a small utility closet, holding your breath when you heard him slow down next to the door of the closet. You were lucky, he wasn’t familiar with this side of the building, so he didn’t know the door you were behind wasn’t a room but instead a closet, so he started running again.   
When you didn’t hear him anymore you sprinted out, back on your track to the cafeteria, which you reached without issues, running to your desired location and ducking inside one of the empty cabinets. You were happy you were only wearing socks now, since shoes would have given away your location at any point. You heard Genji come in, whispering your name sweetly to try and get you out of your hiding space, but you knew better, even if your cheeks were burning a bright red.  
That’s where you went wrong, hearing him calling your name took your focus away from trying to pin point where in the room he was, so you jumped out of your skin when he jumped over the counter and ducked, looking at you while letting out a victorious “Aha!”  
You covered your mouth, trying your best to keep silent and not wake anyone up, but you pouted at him. “Not fair! You’re like super human, there’s no winning against you!”   
He only laughed before helping you out of your tiny hiding space, but you yelped when he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder effortlessly, walking towards the rooms again.  
“What are you doing?!” you asked surprised, trying to move out of his grasp, obviously in vain because you don’t have nearly as much strength as he does.  
“I won! Time for me to claim my prize!” he said cheerfully before reaching his room and unlocking it, walking inside with the both of you. You couldn’t help but blush bright red, your mind racing about what he could possibly mean by prize, but before you could think about it too much, you were tossed on his bed in a sea of pachimari’s, all of them probably won in arcade games.   
You watched him wide eyed before he grabbed a box and jumped on the bed next to you, showing you a Pocky box. You laughed, cheeks burning bright. “Are you serious?” you asked, to which he tiled his head, raising an eyebrow.  
“Are you already chickening out? Should I call it as my second win?” he asked, smiling smugly, so you frowned and grabbed the box, taking out one of the sweets and putting it between your lips. Genji looked surprised, in all truthfulness he didn’t expect you do accept to play the game, he would have happily just shared the sweets with you, but now he would seem like the coward if he backed away, so he leaned in and put the other end between his lips, his blush matching yours.   
You could feel your heart beating faster and faster as he leaned in closer and closer, but right before your lips would meet he pulled away flustered, leaving you feeling slightly disappointed but also satisfied with your victory.  
“I won!” you teased with a smile, looking at the flustered cyborg. He didn’t seem as amused by your joke, and he was on you in a second, tickling you until you were crying with laughter trying to bat his hands away, but you were weak from the laughing.  
“Genji, stop! I can’t breathe!” you said through your fits of laughter. When you saw there was no chance of him easing up on you, you decided to fight back and started to tickle him. For someone mostly cyborg he was really sensitive and aware of his body, because he started laughing back at your attack.   
It didn’t take long until the two of you tired yourself out, finally falling asleep between all his plushies. When you woke up you were somehow cuddling, your head on his chest and his hand on your waist. You blushed, looking around to see what the time was. 5:39am, about an hour before the base would start being active again. You had to make your exit and go to your room before that, or else gossip would spread around the base if anyone was to see you in his room.   
So, you slowly stood up, careful not to wake up the peacefully sleeping cyborg. You hesitated, quickly placing the smallest of kisses on his cheek before quickly running out of the room and back to yours, falling on your bed flustered and in disbelief that you actually did that.   
You fell asleep again, and when you woke up you had your usual morning routine, showering and getting ready for the free day on the base, and when you went to the kitchen you ran into a grumpy Ana washing up the two mugs Genji and you had abandoned the night before. She was complaining about how ungrateful the “young one’s were” and how everyone should clean after themselves, and she seemed to think it was Lucio and D.VA who had been there the night before, something you didn’t have the courage to contradict, seeing her looking so furious was infuriating, so you awkwardly agreed with her and started to make yourself a cup of your favorite drink again.  
“Mind making a second of that?” a familiar voice asked from the doorway, and you smiled knowing exactly who it was, so you brought a second cup down looking over your shoulder to reply with a cheeky. “Only because you didn’t scare me this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a continuation to any of my imagines, or if you want to request something you can check out my tumblr where I have a lot more Hc or you can drop a comment with what you'd like!  
> I love reading comments and getting more requests, so feel free to follow me on tumblr and check out my bigger masterlist there!  
> https://deathblossomready.tumblr.com/


	22. Blackwatch McCree, Gabe, Genji x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr!  
> Anon asked:  
> May I request how the blackwatch boys would react to so trying to put a condom on them only to have them be to small or break. Maybe even ripping a female condom during the main course. Thank you for your time ♡

Blackwatch Jesse McCree!  
He thought it was cute that you wanted to try and put a condom on him, so he didn’t stop you when you got on your knees in front of him  
The way your small hand curled around his length and pumped his cock until it was rock hard got him biting his lip to keep quiet  
he gives you a smile and pats your head before saying: “Now Darlin’, if ya don’t hurry you might need to worry about that little thing.”  
The way your cheeks are burning makes him want to just eat you up right there and then  
You’re not sure what you’re doing, but he encourages you and guides you through it  
When you finally manage to put it, you admire your handy work satisfied  
You even decide to give him a couple testing pumps to make sure it’s okay, and you don’t notice the slight discomfort on his face  
By the second pump the condom splits on the side, from the tip to the base, and you pout while Jesse laughs, quite happy with the relief he felt being out of the tight prison  
But jokes only go so far and you’re both getting impatient, so you opt for the female condom instead  
And you prefer to do it on your own, away from his eyes, but he’s waiting for you in bed when you come back, still hard  
You decide to be brave and get on top, slowly riding him (thankfully he prepped you beforehand and you managed to take him in with minimal pain)  
But as the night becomes more heated your movements become careless  
And when the pleasure suddenly becomes a lot more intense, you freeze in your spot, realizing something wasn’t right  
Turns out the condom broke, a second one in that night, something that hadn’t happened before, you were sure at this point you were just meant not to get your relief  
But you try a third one and thankfully this one lasts for the whole night, leaving the two of you satisfied

 

Blackwatch Genji  
To say he’s self conscious about his body is an understatement  
He’s not too enthusiastic to be intimate, but when your makeout session got slightly out of hand, you decided to try  
The only agreed if you had protection, and after finding a condom you decided to try and put it on him as well  
Only he wouldn’t fit in it, and it broke before you even rolled it down to the base  
So you had to go and (awkwardly) ask Angela for a female condom since the medic bay gave those off to whoever asked (better safe than sorry)  
And you managed, after 15 minutes, to put the damn thing on, and even with a slow start Genji and you were more than happy to continue your previous activity  
He was always the top when it came to it, and it was an hour before any sort of issue seemed to appear with he condom  
You were sitting in the doggie position when he stopped completely, much to your displeasure  
You turned around to complain, but genji held a finger up and told you that there was a risk of the condom breaking  
Luckily for you, your boyfriend used to be a playboy, so he easily resolved the situation by making sure there was enough lubrication to ensure the condom wouldn’t break  
At this point you didn’t care to ask how he knew that, you were just happy you didn’t have to do that walk of shame to Angela a second time  
And it did do it’s work quite nicely, leaving the two of you satisfied at the end of the night, with you falling asleep while cuddled up to Genji

 

Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes  
(I got carried away, a fav’s a fav dammit)

Gabe was always prepared, even if a social event, date or chill evening didn’t promise any sex, so when the two of you started to make out, he knew he should thank his older self for grabbing a condom  
With you pressed against the wall and your legs around his hips, his cock was almost painfully hard in his jeans while he preoccupied himself with kissing and biting your neck  
You were moaning, your nails running through his short hair while his hand made it’s way down to your panties  
“Already wet for me, hermosa?” he teased with a hum against your neck, pressing two fingers against your clothed heat to make a point  
“Gabe, stop teasing me!” you whined, your own hand reaching down to squeeze him through his jeans, earning an involuntary thrust of his hips against your palm and a groan  
In less than twenty minutes you were both naked, with Gabe’s head between your legs, your hands in his hair while praises fell past your parted lips  
“I need you..” you whimpered pathetically, tired of all the playing the two of you were doing  
He got up and grabbed the condom out of his pocket, but groaned in frustration when he realized they were a normal size instead of an L  
Before you could ask, he showed it to you, and you pouted before saying: “we can still try, maybe it’ll fit.”  
And you got up quickly, falling to your knees and opening it to try and put it on him  
“It’ll fit, but it won’t be too great..” he mumbled, pushing the hair out of your face   
He was right, it was a struggle to put it on, and it barely made it past the head, but from there it was easier for you to roll it down his length, both of you silently praying it will last  
“Well, we’d better give it a go then.” he said with a mischievous smirk, easily picking you up and throwing you in the middle of the bed, with him following in shortly  
He kissed you as he settled between your legs, gently guiding his tip to your entrance, hissing at how hot and tight you were  
“I’ll never get used to this” he mumbled against your skin, with his forehead resting against your shoulder.   
His pace started slow, but it steadily increased until the only noise in the room was the noise of skin hitting skin and your voice moaning out his name like a song  
He was surprised at how well the condom was lasting around 30 minutes in when he felt it rip open. He mostly felt it because it finally felt amazing, but despite the pleasure he decided to pull out.  
“fucking thing broke!” he said angrily before grabbing his sweats. He threw the broken condom and put on his sweats, with you looking at him confused.  
Before you could say anything, he had left the room and you even heard the front door open and close  
You slowly got out of bed, and started walking towards the door on shaky legs  
You didn’t even manage to reach the front door before he stormed back in, looking at you confused.  
“I don’t remember telling you to get out of bed.” he said cockily before grabbing you and pulling you up in his arms bridal style.  
“Where did you go?” you asked giggling, and he winked at you and told you he paid Angela a visit  
“I mean, my dick was still kind of hard, it was obvious why I was there.” he added with a shrug and you gasped shocked, covering your mouth in disbelief.  
“No way! What will she think of you now?!” you asked with a giggle when he stopped by the bed.  
“That I have a big dick, not that I care. Now, enough laughter from you.” he said before throwing you on the bed, turning you on your belly and pulling your ass up in the air.  
You heard the wrapper for the condom opening, and before you knew it you felt him tease your entrance with the tip, against which you pushed eagerly towards.  
Thankfully the second condom was actually his size, so the rest of the night was nothing but pleasure.  
Although you couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact with Angela the next day, rumor was that she even poured vodka in her coffee in the morning  
As it turns out, Gabe wasn’t the only one asking for condoms that night and Angela was totally questioning her life choices.


	23. Hanzo x Reader (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt request "why can't you appreciate my humor?"

Word count: 1111 words

You had known Hanzo for a while now, you were already settled in at the new Overwatch base when he came. Although anything Overwatch related was punishable by law, all of you managed to keep the base well hidden from the outside world, making sure it was a safe place from which you could observe the world. The organization was growing steadily, with new recruits and soldiers as well as well-known individuals such as Soldier 76, Genji, Zenyatta and Tracer.

It wasn’t long until your skills started being recognised, and you earned promotion after promotion until you were sitting at the same table as the big guys, planning out missions. It all felt surreal, being able to work so closely with people you have admired from afar for so long. Something, however, caught your eye quite quickly, or more like someone. You couldn’t brush off the feeling of someone watching you, but every time you looked around, nobody was looking your way.

As time went by you started hanging out with Genji and Zenyatta, they were nice and their presence was always calming, something you needed when your life mostly involved shooting people. Another presence, more like a lurking shadow, was Hanzo, who slowly started to approach the lunch table you, Genji and Zen usually sat at during breaks. You had assumed he was too nervous to talk to his brother, their past was common knowledge around the whole base at this point.

You had tried talking to him once or twice, but he seemed to brush you off for the most part. It wasn’t until you decided not to look away from him when his mean reply ended another short conversation that you noticed the small blush on his cheeks. He was always so confident when he shut you down that you didn’t quite understand why he’d be blushing when it was all said and done.

It was the moment the coin dropped and you realized that maybe his nervous demeanour wasn’t because of Genji, but because of you. After all, you had walked in on the two of them talking on multiple occasions.

It was another normal day and you were sitting down at your usual table, a cup of coffee next to you while you looked over several floor plans. There was going to be a mission within Dorado in the near future and you wanted to make sure you took all the possible routes into consideration before charging in. Everything was nice and clear, green sharpie for the optimal foot paths, yellow for the best sniping points and pink for the ideal tank routes.

You were so focused on your blueprints and markers that you didn’t see or hear when Hanzo sat down in front of you.

“Oh hey!” you said when you looked up, confused by the sudden shadow over your papers.

He had his usual frown on his face as he tried to make sense of your doodles on the plans upside down. “Hello. May I ask what you are working on?” he asked interested. This was unusual, an actual conversation!

“Uhh, yeah! Sure! I’m looking over the floor plans of the surrounding buildings to our point of interest for the upcoming mission. I’m trying to figure out how to avoid our enemies, I’d like to go for a stealth approach to it, just so we can limit the casualties and run into as few obstacles as possible.” You explained, quite proud with the work you were doing. And although he was truly impressed with your thinking, the archer kept his expression neutral as he looked closely to the upside-down blueprint.

“That is excellent work, have you run into any issues with your plan?” he inquired, lifting his eyes off the map to look at you, which was probably the first time he actually looked at you directly. You didn’t realize you were staring, or that you hadn’t replied to him, so you quickly looked back down, a blush on your cheeks.

“The only issue I see is that they have a patrol on alert at all times on this point.” You said as you tapped your finger on a second-floor room in one of the buildings. “I can’t figure out how to avoid them without alerting them or their teammates.” You said quite frustrated.

“Well, I suppose we’d just have to kill them.” He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked up at you only to see how surprised you were by his words.

“Kill them?! Well then, the point of a stealth mission would be completely ruined! They would surely realize something is wrong when they don’t report in through their comms….” You said, more thinking out loud, your eyes trained on the map.

After a couple minutes of complete silence, you looked up at Hanzo. He was quiet now, and he looked quite upset at your response. “Did I say something wrong?” you asked him unsure, not really expecting an answer.

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” he asked, frowning as he looked at his hands which rested in his lap.

“Oh…” that’s when you realized, every time he shut you down he was just trying to joke around with you and you hadn’t realized. Although poor, his jokes were only meant to amuse you. Now you felt bad, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Genji and Zen staring at the two of you from further away expectantly. It made sense now, why you had been alone the whole day, they probably set this up so you would talk to Hanzo on your own. He looked up at you, and although you didn’t say anything he could see the wheels turning over in your mind as you realized what had happened.

“I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I should take my leave.” he excused himself, preparing to get up. Without even thinking you reached forward, resting your hand on top of his. There was no denying you had feelings for him, he was attractive and skilled, two qualities you appreciated.

“How about you help me out here? If this mission goes well then I’ll owe you a drink?” you asked with a smile.

His eyes widened slightly at the implication of your words. Did you mean a date? Either way, he sat back down with a smile. “I’d like that.” He replied shyly before actually bothering to understand your doodles on the blueprints.

What didn’t escape you, however, were Genji and Zen high fiving in the background. You had some words to exchange with those too later.


	24. Yakuza Hanzo x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of Yakuza Hanzo requests from tumblr!

(NSFW) Yakuza Hanzo HC  
TW: dark stuff (blood, murder, public sex I guess?)

He would bring you to the meeting dressed in a satin, low back, short blue dress to match his suit, but under it you’re naked,   
except for a diamonds harness that shines between your breast when you move and they catch the light   
Your outfit is complete with a heavy diamond choker to show everyone you’re his, of course   
At first you just sit on his lap, but the meeting gets boring so he slowly opens your legs and starts playing with you, and you know not to make a word   
Everyone in the room knows not to look there, but it’s tempting with the facial expressions you’re trying to hide   
when he gets you to cum on his fingers he gets up and pushes you on the table   
forces you to taste yourself when he pushes his wet fingers into your mouth before he unzips his pants   
you’re already eager and waiting with your legs open, and you’re so ready he easily slides straight in with a groan   
he looks at the man in the room who are shocked, mouths open and quiet. He tells them to continue   
the first one to stare is the man right to your left, and Hanzo is quick to pull his knife out and slit his throat without even stopping his punishing pace   
nobody dares to disobey him, but slowly he takes more of them out, for each kill he cuts your inner thigh, a small cut for every man who looked at your sinful body while he fucked you   
the meeting goes for an hour or so, and by the end you’re a mess, blood and cum all over your lower half   
he probably came at least 5 times, but every time he got hard again after awhile and fucked you again -when the meeting if over he sends you to get freshened up again before the next meeting which happens in like an hour 

 

Yakuza Hanzo x FemReader

NSFW (rough sex, biting, hair pulling, bruises, spanking)

Word Count: 1529 words

Usually Hanzo took you with him everywhere, you were a lovely distraction in the face of boredom while he “worked”, either by looking pretty in his lap while he was in a meeting, playing with your hair or running his hands on your exposed skin, or just by having you around, analysing which of his associates dared to look at you. In all honesty, he couldn’t blame them, he made sure you were always dressed in the most expensive fabrics and dresses, your diamond collar a statement of who you belonged to, your exposed skin tempting and inviting. It was only a matter of time until one of his associates dared to imagine touching you, in which case they were Hanzo’s new toy, for when he needed to make an example out of anyone who stepped out of line.

And, well, you couldn’t complain one bit. You loved looking at him, his strong features set in a deep frown while he listened to what the others had to say, concentrating on the task at hand. Or at least that’s what everyone else thought, not you though, you were sitting comfortably in his lap, the tent in his expensive pants giving away his true thoughts while his hand on your upper thigh tightened its grip.

But today you didn’t join him, he had only the memories of you to think about during his meetings, something you knew would work him up all day until he got home. That’s the reason why you pretended you weren’t feeling well today. You didn’t usually lie to him, but you knew he cared more about your comfort than he did about his, so there was no question you would have the day to yourself. You figured it would be enough to drive him crazy, the more time you were apart the more impatient he grew, the bigger your “punishment” would be when he came back.

As if on que, you heard the front door open and close, faint footsteps in the distance, coming closer to where you were, casually sitting on a chair at the round dining room table. You were in one of his favorite sets of lingerie, a silk mid-thigh dressing gown on top of it while you pretended to read the same row of a book over and over again.

“Beloved, how are you fee-“ Hanzo asked as he came in, undoing his tie until his eyes stopped on your form. You smirked at him, aware he was putting the pieces together in his mind. His pupils dilated, and his surprised expression turned to a frown as he slowly walked around the table to you, his tie in his hands, his knuckles almost white.

“Stand.” He ordered, his voice low and threatening. You put the book on the table and stood up, trying to keep your expression calm but you could barely contain your excitement.

Hanzo didn’t waste any time in undoing your robe and throwing it across the table uninterested before he turned you around, tangling one hand into your hair before pulling you in for a lip bruising kiss, his hunger and desperation written all over it.

As fast as the kiss started, it ended, and you found yourself bent over the cold table surface, your ass in the air presented to him. Hanzo hummed approvingly before bringing your hands up behind your back, tying them together with his tie before giving your ass a hard slap. You cried out in pain and surprise before his hand rubbed the sore spot gently.

“You were in my mind the whole day, corrupting my thoughts. I was unable to focus on my work, and here you were, enjoying yourself.” He said seriously, his hand landing two more slaps on your ass. You hold back your moans, feeling yourself getting wet just from his punishment. The damp patch on the crotch of your panties didn’t go unnoticed, and Hanzo’s fingers teasingly touched your heat through the ruin material, a low disapproving hum in his chest. “You are enjoying this too much, aren’t you?” he said frustrated. 

He didn’t expect a reply from you, instead his hand slapped your ass three more times on your other cheek until your ass was red and stinging, tears in the corners of your eyes. You whimpered pathetically, practically soaking at his point. Not daring to move from your place you could only make out Hanzo walking behind you, the sound of his belt coming undone along with his zipper. It thrilled you, excited to be fucked, but instead you gasped surprised when he pulled you back against his chest by your hair. You looked over your shoulder at him, waiting to be told what to do, pressing your ass against his hard member.

“You haven’t earned it yet.” He barked before turning you around and pushing you down to your knees, your eyes falling on his hard cock levelled with your face. You licked your lips eagerly, looking up at him for approval before wrapping your lips around the tip. Hearing him groan above you spurred you on, taking more of him as you bobbed your head faster, coating his shaft with your saliva. To his annoyance, no matter how fast you moved it wasn’t enough for him, so he grabbed a handful of your hair before pulling you down harder, forcing you to take him down your throat. Hearing you gag thrilled him, and soon he was fucking your face with complete disregard, barely giving you enough time to breath before you were pulled back down.

By the time he said: “That’s enough.” your jaw hurt and your lungs were burning, but you were so turned on that it didn’t matter, all you wanted was to finally have him inside you. He pulled you up to your feet, his grip bruising on your upper arm, and you were praying his rough handling would leave bruises, although he was usually careful enough to only leave them where others couldn’t see them.

Surely though you found yourself bent over the table again, with Hanzo impatiently pulling down your panties until they fell to the floor. He forced your legs apart, his hands finding their place on your hips as he lined himself up with your entrance, pushing in until his hips met yours. You both moaned when he was all the way in, but he didn’t give you time to accommodate to his size, immediately setting an unforgiving pace as he thrusted into you, his grip littering your abdomen in small bruises. You loved when he was rougher, knowing you would feel it tomorrow morning send a new wave of heat through you, the room filled with the obscene noises of skin on skin contact.

“Hanzo…harder, please.” You whined, hoping that begging will grand you what you want, and luckily enough he was in a generous enough mood to speed up his pace, his thrusts harder, the tip of his cock hitting just the right spot inside you. Your walls started fluttering as you neared your end, closer and closer to your release.

However, Hanzo wasn’t done with you just yet, one of his hands slithering upwards around your neck, pulling you back against his chest while his pace never stuttered. “You don’t get to cum yet, you will wait for me.” He growled, biting your neck to prove his point. You cried out his name, your hands gripping the table for support, trying your hardest not to cum until he told you to. You knew he was close, his grip on you tightened, his rough kisses and bites to your shoulder more frequent.

His cock twitched inside you, adding pressure to your sweet spot, causing tears to fall down your cheeks while you sobbed, unsure you could hold back anymore. As if on que, Hanzo whispered in your ear “Cum for me, beloved.” Before the hand around your neck travelled down to your clit, rubbing quick circles around it while his hips stuttered, struggling to keep the pace going. You came with a cry of his name, your walls squeezing him, pulling him as deep as possible inside. It was enough to push him over the edge, his teeth sinking in your shoulder as he came, his cum painting your insides, causing you to hum happily.

It took the two of you a moment to come down from your high, and when you did he let go of you, his softening cock slipping out of you before he put himself away, doing his pants and belt back up. He even pulled your panties back up, giving your red ass another lazy slap.

“Don’t do that again.” He said in his monotone voice before looking at the clock on the wall. “Go get yourself clean, I will join you shortly.” He added. You nodded happily and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not missing the soft smile on his lips before you skipped back up to your master bedroom happily, stopping in the mirror to look at the forming bruises on your sides. You liked this very much, your plan worked perfectly, like you knew it would.


	25. Demon!Reaper x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate reaching 200 followers on my tumblr I asked what I should do, and the winner of my polls was a 2k word drabble for Reaper, and I decided to do it as the possible start to an AU! A modern day angels and demons AU! If this is going to be a multiple chapter story depends only on the feedback I get! If you guys enjoy it and want to see more of it then let me know!  
> So please if you enjoy it let me know! (here or on tumblr) because I doubt I will want to continue this as a multiple chapter story if nobody is interested in it.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! ♥

1\. A casual Fling

Word count: 2092 words

You were sitting on your balcony, second floor of a shitty building complex on the east side of the city, far away from anything remotely entertaining like clubs and bars. Not that you complained, although you’re in your early twenties you’ve moved past the “getting drunk” part of your life, due to one too many bad memories related to drinking.

At least that’s what you told yourself, although the actions of the night before stood as proof of your still reckless behaviour. You tried to forget about it, but even when the hangover passed you still remembered what you did. It was this moment that you envied the people who forgot their drunken mistakes, while you sat outside with a cup of green tea trying to give yourself a pep talk.

Everyone makes mistakes, that one night stand you don’t want to think about ever again, the one you never tell your friends about, with that one person you won’t ever see again. That’s why you were conflicted. You wanted to forget having a one-night stand, that was definitely something you were against, and yet thinking about the man you sinned with the night before gave you goose bumps and brought a blush to your cheeks.

The way his dark brown eyes looked at you, with such intense lust and intrigue, the way the scratches from your nails stood out against his olive skin almost made him puff his chest out in pride, as if they were medals he wanted to display. His long wavy hair had been lovely to run your hands through, and later on to pull at when you needed to keep yourself grounded.

He said his name was Gabriel, like the archangel, but the way his tongue worked you made you debate the purity of his name. You presented yourself as well, casually shaking hands by the bar where it just so happened you both grabbed drinks at in the same moment. How ironic, meeting a man you had a one-night stand with at a work meeting. Not any type of work meeting either, you worked in the city archives. Not just any archives, and you were no simple librarian.

You took pride in your work, being a keeper and handler of the rarest and oldest scrolls and books about religion, demonology and the occult. Something most people didn’t even know existed under the City Hall, and perhaps it was for the best.

The night before had been a great business meeting with philosophical and religious figures, many great minds open to discuss different world views on the type of subjects you shouldn’t really discuss in public unless you wanted to have an argument.

The night was going great, by 10pm you and Jack, your closest work colleague, were on your third or fourth drink discussing the ridiculous expectations between women and men in the Bible when you decided that you needed another drink.

It wasn’t that you wanted the alcohol, but your mouth was dry from talking so much, and this type of event doesn’t hand out bottled water, so another glass of some fancy drink you couldn’t even begin to pronounce the name of would have satisfy your thirst.

That’s when you ran into Gabriel, or more like walked into his chest when you looked down at the ridiculous pink umbrella the bartender had decided to put in whatever your drink was.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” you said with a gasp, taking a step back to look up at the man, a hand over your mouth. But then you made eye contact with the most beautiful man you have ever seen, smiling down at you with a playful look in his eyes. You couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes checked you out quickly before they returned to yours.

“No need to apologize, I should have looked where I was going as well.” He said with a smile, extending his hand to you. “I’m Gabriel Reyes, Director of the Occult section in the Natural Museum in the city.” He introduced himself, holding pride in his position and field of work.

You raised an eyebrow at his name but shook his hand nonetheless. “[Y/F/N], keeper of the restricted archives.” You replied, shaking his hand firmly. His touch was so warm and inviting that you felt a shiver run down your spine at the contact, your cheeks turning a light pink as you took your hand back, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his hawk like eyes.

You weren’t 100% certain how the night changed from that, one moment you were introducing yourselves, the next you were sitting outside on the balcony, overlooking the city lights, enjoying the night breeze as you sipped from your drink while engaging in a fascinating conversation with Gabriel.

“I must say, I’m impressed by your knowledge and area of interest!” he admitted, looking at you from where he stood next to you, his back and hands resting on the stone railing while he idly sipped from his glass of whiskey.

For the second time that night you raised your eyebrow at him. “Is it because I’m a woman or…?” you asked slightly defensive, used to men second guessing your intellect and information because you are a woman, but he looked surprised by your interpretation of his words.

“Why would what affect anything? I am more speaking about the fact that people have gotten bored with the topic, set on the few lessons they’re taught in church and by the media. Not many people decide to look past what they’re given and study, that’s remarkable.” He told you, a spark in his eyes you couldn’t quite tell the intention of. But his words brought a blush to your cheeks again, he made you feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, something you weren’t sure if you liked or not.

“Well, you speak that way as if you’re ancient, you’re not that old, Mr. Reyes.” You said with a slight smile. He chuckled at that before taking your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed it gently.

“Please, call me Gabriel, like the archangel.” He almost purred, and the look he gave you couldn’t’ be mistaken for anything else but pure lust.

You weren’t certain how one thing led to another, but by midnight you had excused yourself from the venue together, getting in his car and back to his luxurious apartment. His kisses were heated and hungry as he lead you through his front door, slamming the door behind the two of you before his hands returned to grip your waist.

Every kiss felt like pure fire and sin, the way his lips were eagerly asking for access as his teeth bit your lower lip. You gasped against him, his tongue taking the opportunity to explore your mouth, your hands reaching up and tangling in his hair while your tongues battled for dominance, a battle you soon lost before he broke the kiss.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked you while his fingers lingered on the zipper of your dress, and you nodded eagerly, trying to reach up to kiss him again but he tilted his head up away from you before his eyes fell on your desperate form again. “I want you to say it.” He added in almost a growl that caused heat to pull between your legs.

“Yes, please, I need you.” You whimpered pathetically while your fingers worked to undo the buttons of his burgundy shirt. Your words seemed to satisfy him, your clothes soon being thrown and forgotten on the floor next to his.

You didn’t even have time to tell him you hadn’t done this in a long time, since you focus mostly on your work instead of hooking up, but before you got the chance to, you found yourself laying down on the bed with his head between your thighs.

You had to admit you felt impure, sinful as his tongue lapped and worked your clit, your legs over his shoulders. Gasping and trembling you reached down, tugging at his hair and earning a low growl from him, the vibrations adding to the pleasure you were feeling. You could feel your orgasm quickly approaching, your body letting Gabe know as well by the way your breathing quickened, your back arched off the mattress and your grip of his hair tightened, so his tongue dipped down to your entrance. He fucked you with his tongue, and soon enough you saw stars, the orgasm ripping through you while he cleaned all of it, only pulling away when he was satisfied.

He wiped his mouth and beard with the back of his hand, standing on his knees between your legs, his hard length demanding attention, but his eyes were on you, his pupils blown wide with lust.

You were breathing heavily, looking at his tiredly as you came down from your high. “Now now princess, don’t fall asleep on me just yet, the fun is just beginning.” He said with a smirk before leaning down, his hands on either side of your head.

Your hands reached up and touched his sides, admiring and feeling his muscles. He looked like he was carved out of marble by the gods, a sight you didn’t think you’d get tired of anytime soon, but his fingers gripped your chin and tilted it up, making you look at him.

“Are you ready for me, [Y/N]?” he hummed, and looked at the blush spreading on your cheeks at the way he had said your name.

“Yes.” You managed to whisper at him before he reached down and kissed you, distracting you for a second before he pushed into you with one hard thrust. To say you weren’t expecting it was an understatement, your nails digging into his back as you screamed in pain and pleasure, your eyes closed tightly. You didn’t think it should have hurt so much after he took the time to prep you, but if the way he was stretching you was any indication of his size, then no amount of prep work could make you take him comfortably from the first go.

He leaned down, kissing your neck and shoulder as he eased the rest of the way in, his hips settling on a steady pace to get you used to his size. It didn’t take long before he started to lose himself in the pleasure you were giving him, his thrusts becoming faster and his grunts and growls louder. The way his cock brushed that sensitive spot inside you had you seeing stars again in no time, and you were certain you came on his cock at least two more times during the night.

Gabriel had proved to be the best lover you had the pleasure to sleep with, having lasted almost until dawn, only coming when you announced you couldn’t physically take anymore, and when he did he came on your stomach, which he was nice enough to clean up with his discarded shirt.

But soon after everything was said and done, and you were in bed with him, you started to feel filthy. This wasn’t you, you didn’t just sleep around with men you’ve never met before. So, once you had made sure he was asleep, you sneaked out of bed and got dressed, making a quick escape out of his apartment and apartment block, finding a taxi to take you home.

No hot shower made you feel any better, and no amount of soap could make your skin feel clean again, not when you felt the way you did. So that’s what brought you to this moment, bitterly staring at an empty cup of tea before work.

Pushing a strand of hair out of your face you got your bag and headed downstairs where Jack was waiting for you. You had made it a habit of him coming to pick you up for work in his car, and you hoped you didn’t look like a mess, and you certainly hoped he couldn’t smell regret because surely he’d smell it from 10 blocks away.

But when you got in the car he was oddly quiet, and you frowned at him but decided not to ask, he’d tell you when he was ready. What you didn’t know, however, is the fact that his kind could smell Gabriel’s kind on you, and he could see all the placed he had touched you. The smell of sin was enough to make his stomach turn.


	26. Reaper NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr I am doing NSFW alpbhabets like the one posted in this chapter!  
> I didn't want to post all of them here, but I have Hanzos, Sombras, Pharahs and Junkrats on my tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached 300 followers on tumblr!!!   
> As per my tradition I do match ups every 100 followers I have! they're open for 48 hours only, so if you want one, go to my tumblr and request one! I give around a 150 word explanation to any match up I get, so if you're interested, have a look!  
> https://deathblossomready.tumblr.com/

Word Count: 4.5k words

A = Aftercare 

After sex is the only moment when he is his old self. He will pull you close in his arms, keeping you close to him while he closes his eyes for a moment. He enjoys the contact, skin to skin, and he runs his hands down your back, past the fresh marks he left on your delicate skin while he whispers gentle praises against the top of your head. When his hand is done roaming your body he will absent mindedly play with your hair. He can stay like that for almost an hour, until he gets up to have a shower and maybe a drink, by that point you’re usually fast asleep, but if you’re not he will carry you in his arms to the bathroom and have a bath together. (his main focus is still on you though, with little kisses to your shoulders)

B = Body part

His favorite body part of yours are your eyes. When you give yourself to him so eagerly, completely submit to him, body and soul, he can see it in your eyes. The adoration and trust in his almost has him weak, and the spark in your eyes when he carefully wraps his hand around your neck, combined with the small smile on your lips makes him realize how lucky he is to have you. He’s always attentive and mindful, even when he gets rough, and your eyes tell him exactly what he’s doing right when he’s touching and pleasing you, even if you don’t use your words. His favorite body part of his are probably his thighs. You fit so nicely on them, and the way he makes you ride them for your own release only shows how much you also enjoys them, especially by the mess you leave behind.

C = Cum 

He likes to make the pleasure last as long as possible, for both of your pleasure that is, so he’d ideally fuck you through his orgasm, his thrusts falling out of their rough pace as he comes undone, shooting his load and then proceeding to fuck you a little more after until he goes soft. The little moans and whimpers from you bring a smirk to his lips every time. But if you’d prefer he didn’t cum there, then he will finish in your mouth, bringing a finger up under your chin to push your mouth closed after, and if there’s any that didn’t go in your mouth then he’d push it in with his thumb, telling you to not make a mess. On the other hand he loves it when you cum on his mouth, he’s a man that doesn’t skip going down on you, so he will have his head between your legs until you cum at least once, cleaning you up nicely after, licking his lips dramatically when he stands up and looks at you.

D = Dirty Secret 

His love for lingerie. He likes to see what’s out there, patterns, designs, complicated one’s, anything. He makes a point of buying you a new set every week, and you have to wear it in your weekly training session with him (and others). He’s hard in his pants for most of it, knowing exactly what’s under your clothes, and when you’re back to his room you have to strip, nice and slowly for him while he watches you hungrily from the edge of the bed. Sometimes he likes to just push the panties to the side and fuck you while you’re still wearing it, other times he rips it from your body, hungrily kissing and biting your flesh while he claims you. Other times, if he’s in a teasing mood, he will use it to tie you up nice and tight, so he can toy with you for as long as he sees fit. Either way, you have a lot of lingerie, from simple elegant ones to one’s that are close to bondage, he even got you some extreme goth ones. (you quite enjoyed them). (I can go on forever, if this is up your street, feel free to request it)

E = Experience

He doesn’t like to brag or talk about it, but of course he has plenty of experience. He won’t go into detail about it even if you ask, but you can feel it, in the way he holds you, touches you and preps you that he knows what to do to make you feel good and be ready to take him. You’re convinced his fingers are magical, the way they know how much pleasure to apply, when to move, where to touch inside to make you sing, all of it. And in the end you’re happy he has that experience, you didn’t’ expect anything else, after all, he is older than you. But he does insist his previous experience is from his time before he became Reaper, although he doesn’t seem rusty in his movement, so you question that statement from time to time. 

F = Favourite Position

He prefers you on your side, preferably looking at his over your shoulder. This way he gets to have a strong grip on your hip and thigh, setting a fast and rough pace while getting to enjoy your facial expressions. With his free hand he can easily have a grip on your hair, hold your hand down when you try to grab a hold of him or scratch down his body, or, in some cases, he can put a hand around your throat if you also enjoy breath play. But if it’s time for a quickie or you’re in an area without a bed, he will happily pick you up and fuck you against a wall, which happens more often than you think.

G = Goofy 

He’s completely serious during it. While he was in Blackwatch he would crack a joke or maybe be a bit looser in having a casual and relaxing mood to the whole thing, but now he can’t afford it. He’s stronger now and he doesn’t want to risk hurting you, which naturally takes a lot of concentration from his part. You mean the world to him, and if he would ever cause you the slightest discomfort he might be as dramatic as refusing to sleep with you again out of fear that he might hurt you worse the next time. Because of this he’s serious, focusing on you at all times, kisses and nibbles, touches and stronger grips, he needs your consent and approval for everything. He could lose himself in the moment with how good you feel, and the outcome could be quite bad, a risk he’s not willing to take.

H = Hair 

He still likes to take care of himself, so that includes trimming his hair everywhere. He likes to keep it at around a four day kind of stubble, but secretly he used to completely shave in the past, out of preference of course. He doesn’t like the idea of a messy private area, and he won’t admit that he used to wax. You could argue he has a pain kink since he enjoyed it, but nowadays he can’t be bothered and only keeps it in check. And that goes for all of his body hair, in his mind if woman have to do it because it’s expected, then men shouldn’t go around being gross and unkept either. The horrors you see having to use common showers is something he thinks he needs therapy for.

 

I = Intimacy

It always depends on the mood the two of you have for the night. If it comes down to heated kissing, needy pulls at each other’s clothing and quickly moving towards the bedroom then he won’t be romantic, he’s like a touch starved man who needs to have skin to skin contact. In those cases it’s mostly lust, no need for romance. Other times he’s as extra as it can be, planning the whole evening, from roses and wine to the candles in the bedroom. He will take his time undressing you, caressing your body and whispering praise against your heated skin on his way down between your legs. Then he’ll be more romantic, showing you just how much he cares. But other times, when he thinks you need to learn a lesson about misbehaving, he will tie you up, tease you for hours on end, leaving you a begging and overstimulated mess, trying to get any time of friction you can, frustrated tears falling down your face. Those night are to make a point, he won’t show much kindness, he wants you to know you’re his the same way he’s yours, and he will make you desperate for him only to show you he’s the only one who can please you. (again, I can go on for hours, you can request like a jealousy fic or smh if you want more of the last teasing part >:3c)

 

J = Jack Off 

He’s nasty, he’s so used to having you near to satisfy his needs when he gets them that he can’t break the habit. So, when you’re gone on missions he sneaks into your room and helps himself. He’s not shy about it, looking around your room, making sure the door is locked, checking what you have laying around on your desk before going to your bed. He usually goes in there in casual clothes, sweat pants and a T shirt, and he easily takes those off before working himself on your bed, his face in your pillow, breathing in your smell while imagining he’s thrusting up into you. He usually lets friction do work of the work, rutting against one of your pillows, or anything soft enough for his cock until he spills his seed on your sheets. He’s nice though, cleaning any trace that he was there, changing your sheets and leaving the bed in the same way he found them. Little does he know that you’re not dumb and are aware of his little adventures, reason why you took to spraying some of his favorite perfumes on your pillow before you leave.

K = Kink 

(One or more of their kinks)He has a lot of them, from the lingerie, con noncon and breath play to probably his favorite, collaring. It’s something he hasn’t done with anyone else, mostly because he wasn’t interested in them enough to suggest it, but he felt confident enough in sharing it with you. He has a wide range of them, which he only got excited about and bought after you agreed to it. You wear a slim, black velvet one around the base at all times, which many on your friends smirked at you for, while in private you have different types depending on the occasion. Your favorite has to be the heavier one, black leather and metal, used to either put a leash on or keep you nice and close to the bed, which Reaper likes to use when he’s “teaching you a lesson”. You like pushing him into giving you his lessons, you enjoy the attention, and the aftercare, which most times includes him feeling bad and buying you something, either comfort food or anything you want while cuddling you for hours.

 

L = Location

He may not seem it, but he’s quite fond of risky, public sex. After a couple occasions, on missions where Reaper disappears and has his com off, everyone knows to automatically turn your connection off as well. He has taken you in empty rooms around the base, on the back of busy streets, on one occasion even on the edge of a roof top. The issue it that he’s easy to miss, all dressed in black and practically made out of darkness, but you’re not, and when he’s thrusting in you the least of your worries is being caught or seen. Which he knows and loves a bit too much. The way your walls clench around his cock when you suddenly remember the situation you’re in is pure bliss. The way you have to bite your lip to keep quiet when he pulls your hair and brushes that spot inside you just right. Once he even fucked you in his office while he was on a phone call meeting with other Talon members, the call being on speaker, so if you were to make a noise it would have been heard. The amount of concentration you put in not to make a sound was inhumane, and he loved it so much that he worked twice as hard to pull them from you. Luckily enough the call didn’t last long and you did good enough for a great “reward”

 

M = Motivation 

This poor man has been touch starved for so long that now he craves every little bit of contact he can get from you. If it’s either just holding his hand or cuddling closer to him when you’re reading or watching Tv, or even doing work, all of it is amazing. And it gets even better when you’re intimate, feeling the skin on skin contact is intoxicating in all aspects and he craves it, craves you. The contrast between your heated skin and his cold one brings both of you comfort, and it’s even better after you both come down from your high. One thing he does best is aftercare, from long baths together to cuddling and napping, the closeness is something he won’t admit he craves but is his main motivation for wanting to sleep with you.

 

N = NO 

It comes as no surprise that Reaper doesn’t share, not that anyone would be crazy enough to try it. He gets jealous easily, so the thought about sharing only has him holding you closer than before. Threesomes or anything that includes another person being present angers him. It took him a long time to open up to you, and the feeling he has for you don’t include having anyone else touch you the way he does. Even though he enjoys public sex, he would never actually risk your modesty, and even if you don’t know it, there is actually no risk in you being seen by anyone else’s eyes. If you ever suggested a threesome to him he’d be furious, probably ignoring you for a couple of days while he tries to calm down, fearing he may say something he would regret.

 

O = Oral

He prefers giving, seeing your pleasure, the way your hips won’t stop moving when he’s pleasuring you with his tongue and fingers, the whimpers and pleas, the way your back arches and the way you push your head back into the pillows, it’s divine. Your juices drive him crazy, and when you cum he has to use all the self control he has not to jump on you like an animal. He’s not opposed to the idea of you returning the favour though, seeing your innocent eyes look up at him while your mouth is pleasuring him so sinfully, it’s like he made an angel fall from grace. But he doesn’t let you blow him all the way, even if he enjoys coming in your mouth, first he has to pleasure and satisfy you fully, and never have your succeeded in letting him go for long enough to cum in your mouth only from a blow job. The closest you’ve come was when his hips started moving on their own accord while he was sitting on the couch, hips thrusting up into your mouth, his hand in your hair, but then he pulled you off him with a pop, frowning down at you while hissing “Naughty girl” before he pulled you on his lap.

 

P = Pace 

He can go any way or pace you need, but his preferred one is slower and more affectionate, drawing out his movement, lingering touches and gentle kisses everywhere he reaches. The intimacy and the closeness of the act is his favorite part, and because he’s not the best with his words he prefers to show you how he feels this way. He likes to change positions, his favorite for this probably being missionary, only because he gets to kiss your lips, neck and forehead the easiest like this. It’s the only moment he can truly feel like his old self, letting down his guard for you to actually see him the way he wishes to be again, a man rather than a monster. But slow and affectionate can only last so long until the two of you grow impatient and needy, your bodies craving more than what they’re getting, so it ends up in a rougher, bruising evening in a matter of minutes, and neither of you complains too much.

 

Q = Quickie

He enjoys quickies, but 90% of the time he only does it with you when you’re in a compromising position or when you’re in public. There’s only so much you can do without getting caught and he somehow always knows when to end it in time for the both of you to clean up before someone shows up. But after a quickie he always makes sure to give you a queen’s treatment that evening, with anything you may want! Also, when it comes to quickies, he prefers to go down on you or finger you (no gloves obviously) when it’s a riskier situation, rather than him being caught with his pants down, but you’re not complaining, even if your legs are a bit wabbly after!

 

R = Risk

He almost never takes risks, or when it appears to you that he does, there is never actually a risk factor. He always knows if anyone would be around before engaging in anything sexual with you, and he is always certain that what the two of you are doing isn’t dangerous. He does insist on having a safe word, and the two of you settled on “Rojo”. You’ve never used it, or came close to it, but he’d rather be certain. Whenever you’ve asked him to do something with you, he has agreed, and when the time came to do it he always knew what to do or how to approach it, much to your surprise. But he takes everything you do regarding sex to be serious, and he’s not afraid to admit he read and got informed on what you’d like, only to make sure he did it correctly and safely. 

 

S = Stamina 

(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)He’s proud of the fact he can last a long time, and sometimes it’s you who wants to stop before he is close to his limit. He can comfortably go for up to five hours, but that is usually in the case in which he teases you or you’re taking it slowly. Sometimes, as you’ve come to learn, after a quickie during the day he is prepared for a second round before the sun even sets properly. He prefers to be on top, but if he thinks you should control the pace for it to be more to your liking, then he will let you ride him, one arm under his head while the other one is on your hips, admiring your body while you fuck yourself on top of him. In the cases that he does let you ride him, you find he’s even more energetic when he’s back on top.

 

T = Toy 

He likes owning a wide variety of toys, from dildos and magic wands to all types of restrains, he can even stock up on butt plugs, all of which are always used on you. After the two of you discuss how you’d like your sexual relationship to be like he stocks on stuff appropriately, from the wildest things to the tamest, he’s not fazed by it. He likes using them mostly then he’s prepared to tease you (See Unfair) but he likes indulging in Shibari and generally restraining your hands, not allowing you to touch his body when you crave it the most. But it all depends on the mood of the night, and your preference, he will happily satisfy with what you need, because he knows you’d do exactly the same thing for him. When it comes to Shibari, he will even let you have fun and try to do it to him, mostly to his arms and chest.

 

U = Unfair 

He loves teasing, more as a means of teaching you a lesson. He has jealousy issues, a thing that was made clear from the beginning, from how close he kept you when another man was around to how grumpy he became when you mentioned another man in your life. Either way, at the end of the day, in the privacy of his room, he’s quick to tell you what to do. You strip quickly when he tells you because you know there’s no toying with him when he’s jealous, and once you’re done he ties you up, your hands above your head against the headband of the bed, your legs tied apart do you can’t get any release from friction. He uses as many toys as he feels like, either only by stimulating your clit with a magic wand, or by fucking you with a dildo, never at the pace you want, and always stopping everything he does when you’re almost reaching your orgasm. In some cases, he can deny you up to 10 orgasms, but he’s not that cruel. No worries though, when you’re a frustrated mess on his bed, tears falling down your cheeks and begging for him to let you cum, he unties you and makes love to you, for as long as you need to feel satisfied, leaving you a content mess on his bed, but not finishing in you because you didn’t deserve it. (Aftercare is an absolute must after this that he gladly offers) 

 

V = Volume 

He tries to keep quiet, but seeing how your body reacts when he lets out even the smallest whimpers he has tried to change that. He grunts and moans in a low voice, usually when he thrusts and he can feel you squeeze his cock with your walls. He whispers encouragements under his breath, while his forehead is resting against your skin. He tells you how much of a good girl you are to him, to keep pleasing him, how good you feel, how you make him feel and how he can barely control himself. When he is close to losing his control his shadow form will start to come off him more, almost curl around your form while he seeks the comfort of your body. He likes to come close and moan right next to your ear, sometimes followed by a remark about how wet and ready you are to take him, and how he can’t wait to claim you again.

 

W = Wild Card 

The first time you had sex was actually during a mission. You were on the field with your team, and in a reckless attempt to prove a point, you risked your life in the crossfire while running from one cover to another. That didn’t escape him, mostly since his eyes were trained on you every mission you went on, so he was quick to angrily pull you away and take you somewhere more private, away from prying eyes. An argument was exchanged back and forth between accusations towards your recklessness to how he shouldn’t care since you were nothing more than a soldier. It happened quite fast, he was trying to intimidate you by being too close in your personal space, and you dared to put your hands on his chest to push him away. He took a step back out of pure shock, and with a threatening growl he was against you, hands on either side of your face while his mask looked down on you. Deciding against you better judgement, you gave yet another witty comment, somewhere along a fuck you or something similar, to which he turned his com off and took his mask off. He was nice enough to turn your com off before whispering “Let’s see how vocal you are when I’m the one doing the fucking.” On the bright side, you had made your feelings known by that point, having tired of trying to get his attention, your recklessness was a direct cause of his uninterested attitude towards you, which you were both fully aware of. 

X = X-Ray 

He’s proud of what he’s rocking, an uncut almost eight inch cock (when hard), quite a nice width to go with it. Although you weren’t 100% sure it would work out, he laughed and assured you it can work out, but he always makes sure he preps you right, and it’s a step he pays extra attention to. He will work you to take him first with his mouth and tongue, then with his fingers and maybe even a toy depending on the occasion, but he always take it slowly with you in the beginning, no matter how hard he wants to just thrust all the way in from the first go. All in one, you’re both more than happy with his size.

 

Y = Yearning 

He didn’t think he had much of a sex drive before meeting you, but the way your hips moved when you walked, the grace and force you had when training, the smile and sarcastic comments coming from you got his body buzzing as if he was alive again. He kept himself in check until the first time he touched you and feeling you under his fingers was all it took for his body to be on fire. He can go as much as you want, more than happy to have sex every two or three days, depending on the mood and how busy the two of you are, but he is always there if you need it. Sometimes, however, he much prefers to just hold and keep you close.

Z = ZZZ 

He doesn’t fall asleep that quickly, even when he’s tired. He needs to clean himself after he cuddles you, and after that he finds himself either grabbing a drink or looking over some work files, and that’s usually when you grumpily pull him back in bed with you. He takes up to three hours to fall asleep, and the easiest way for him to fall asleep is having you in his arms while he’s reading by his lamp on the bedside table. It’s easier to fall asleep when you’re sleeping peacefully with your head on his chest, a hand over his stomach while he plays in your hair with his free hand. Or other time you can fall asleep while you’re watching a movie, or he’s on his phone. Either way, you fall asleep first and he follows after some time, only after getting his full dose of before bed cuddles.


	27. (SFW) Hanzo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laughed way too much writing this
> 
> This is another prompt brought to you from my tumblr! ♥  
> It's an older one, I'm working on match ups atm! and some more nsfw alphabets, but there should be a Roadhog smut coming soon!  
> Also a Part 2 to my Blackwatch McCree cheating fic and a second chapter to A casual fling!

(SFW) Hanzo x Reader “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”  
Word count: 1111 words

You had known Hanzo for a while now, you were already settled in at the new Overwatch base when he came. Although anything Overwatch related was punishable by law, all of you managed to keep the base well hidden from the outside world, making sure it was a safe place from which you could observe the world. The organization was growing steadily, with new recruits and soldiers as well as well-known individuals such as Soldier 76, Genji, Zenyatta and Tracer.  
It wasn’t long until your skills started being recognised, and you earned promotion after promotion until you were sitting at the same table as the big guys, planning out missions. It all felt surreal, being able to work so closely with people you have admired from afar for so long. Something, however, caught your eye quite quickly, or more like someone. You couldn’t brush off the feeling of someone watching you, but every time you looked around, nobody was looking your way.  
As time went by you started hanging out with Genji and Zenyatta, they were nice and their presence was always calming, something you needed when your life mostly involved shooting people. Another presence, more like a lurking shadow, was Hanzo, who slowly started to approach the lunch table you, Genji and Zen usually sat at during breaks. You had assumed he was too nervous to talk to his brother, their past was common knowledge around the whole base at this point.  
You had tried talking to him once or twice, but he seemed to brush you off for the most part. It wasn’t until you decided not to look away from him when his mean reply ended another short conversation that you noticed the small blush on his cheeks. He was always so confident when he shut you down that you didn’t quite understand why he’d be blushing when it was all said and done.  
It was the moment the coin dropped and you realized that maybe his nervous demeanour wasn’t because of Genji, but because of you. After all, you had walked in on the two of them talking on multiple occasions. 

It was another normal day and you were sitting down at your usual table, a cup of coffee next to you while you looked over several floor plans. There was going to be a mission within Dorado in the near future and you wanted to make sure you took all the possible routes into consideration before charging in. Everything was nice and clear, green sharpie for the optimal foot paths, yellow for the best sniping points and pink for the ideal tank routes.   
You were so focused on your blueprints and markers that you didn’t see or hear when Hanzo sat down in front of you.   
“Oh hey!” you said when you looked up, confused by the sudden shadow over your papers.   
He had his usual frown on his face as he tried to make sense of your doodles on the plans upside down. “Hello. May I ask what you are working on?” he asked interested. This was unusual, an actual conversation!  
“Uhh, yeah! Sure! I’m looking over the floor plans of the surrounding buildings to our point of interest for the upcoming mission. I’m trying to figure out how to avoid our enemies, I’d like to go for a stealth approach to it, just so we can limit the casualties and run into as few obstacles as possible.” You explained, quite proud with the work you were doing. And although he was truly impressed with your thinking, the archer kept his expression neutral as he looked closely to the upside-down blueprint.   
“That is excellent work, have you run into any issues with your plan?” he inquired, lifting his eyes off the map to look at you, which was probably the first time he actually looked at you directly. You didn’t realize you were staring, or that you hadn’t replied to him, so you quickly looked back down, a blush on your cheeks.  
“The only issue I see is that they have a patrol on alert at all times on this point.” You said as you tapped your finger on a second-floor room in one of the buildings. “I can’t figure out how to avoid them without alerting them or their teammates.” You said quite frustrated.   
“Well, I suppose we’d just have to kill them.” He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked up at you only to see how surprised you were by his words.  
“Kill them?! Well then, the point of a stealth mission would be completely ruined! They would surely realize something is wrong when they don’t report in through their comms….” You said, more thinking out loud, your eyes trained on the map.   
After a couple minutes of complete silence, you looked up at Hanzo. He was quiet now, and he looked quite upset at your response. “Did I say something wrong?” you asked him unsure, not really expecting an answer.  
“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” he asked, frowning as he looked at his hands which rested in his lap.  
“Oh…” that’s when you realized, every time he shut you down he was just trying to joke around with you and you hadn’t realized. Although poor, his jokes were only meant to amuse you. Now you felt bad, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Genji and Zen staring at the two of you from further away expectantly. It made sense now, why you had been alone the whole day, they probably set this up so you would talk to Hanzo on your own. He looked up at you, and although you didn’t say anything he could see the wheels turning over in your mind as you realized what had happened.   
“I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I should take my leave.” he excused himself, preparing to get up. Without even thinking you reached forward, resting your hand on top of his. There was no denying you had feelings for him, he was attractive and skilled, two qualities you appreciated.   
“How about you help me out here? If this mission goes well then I’ll owe you a drink?” you asked with a smile.   
His eyes widened slightly at the implication of your words. Did you mean a date? Either way, he sat back down with a smile. “I’d like that.” He replied shyly before actually bothering to understand your doodles on the blueprints.   
What didn’t escape you, however, were Genji and Zen high fiving in the background. You had some words to exchange with those too later.


	28. Gabriel Reyes x Reader (Cheating McCree part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation to Chapter 4! So read that first for this to make sense!♥
> 
> This is a second part of how Reader moves past Jesse cheating on her while on a mission, finding happiness with Gabe!

Word Count: 1853

It had been hard, trying to get over the betrayal and pain Jesse had caused you. At first you refused to leave your room, not wanting to be faced with the pity people around the base would give you, and you didn’t want to risk running into him either. But there wasn’t much you could do about escaping this situation, not without losing your job in the process.  
In the beginning you had a couple of room visits from nurses, who were sent to check on you by Commander Reyes’s orders. But then he did give you a warning about skipping training and medical checks, so a month into your train wreck of a break up, you decided to emerge from the hiding spot your room had become. In all honesty, it was probably for the best, Jesse had tried slipping letters with explanations under your door when you decided to block him everywhere you could, leaving chocolate and flowers for you, which you let rot there until cleaning took care of them.  
So, for the first time since your breakdown, you got up on time, took a shower and put fresh training clothes on. Nice and tight in the right places, just how you liked it. You pulled your hair back and prepped your bag, leaving for the training room with your head held high.  
It wasn’t all bad either, people were actually happy to see you! Friends gathered around you, full of hugs and smiles and overly excited high pitch squeals, other agents you knew telling you it’s good to have you back. Even Commander Reyes smiled and nodded at you from across the room, to which you smiled and nodded back, the blush on his cheeks escaping you from the distance.  
You knew Jesse was there, you could feel his eyes on you from where he was sitting with Genji far in the back, but you didn’t care, or so you told yourself. Training proved to be a little tricky, you had fallen behind a little with the routine after not practicing for so long. Even so people took it a bit easier on you, and to your surprise you didn’t sense or see any pity in the way you were treated, it was as if you had been off with an injury, not a heart break.  
You felt refreshed after training, sitting outside on a bench, enjoying the sun on your skin while drinking a bottle of cool water. You didn’t even hear your commander approach you, staying too long in your thoughts.  
“It’s good to have you back, Y/N!” he said cheerfully before taking a seat next to you. Your surprised jump didn’t escape his eyes, and he had to admit it was quite cute.  
“Oh! Commander! It’s good to be back, I thought it was about time.” You admitted with a half-smile and blush. “Thank you for being patient with me.”  
Your gratitude threw him off, and it took him a moment to compose himself, scratching the back of his head, looking at his shoes flustered. “Of course, there was no point in having you in active duty while your head wasn’t in the right place. Being distracted and emotionally unstable can cost you your life, and the teams.” He explained, and you didn’t think to look past the meaning of his words, convinced it was something he would have done for everyone else.  
From that day forward, you decided to concentrate on training, and in no time, you were by far the best agent in your rank. You started being sent out on more missions, luckily most of them without Jesse.  
It became easy, training when you were feeling blue, pouring your frustrations on the punching bag in front of you, mostly outside training hours so you wouldn’t raise suspicions.  
The promotions came right after, being promoted all the way up to Commander Reyes’s second in command you completely got over your breakup and Jesse in general. You were busy, always on your feet, either next to Gabe, as he told you to call him, or running around training and doing your duty.  
You’ve become quite fond of Gabe, and the thought of meeting him every day to do your job made you smile and gave you a feeling in your stomach you didn’t think you’d get again. You found yourself stopping to check yourself in the mirror before meeting him for lunch.  
It was a daily routine, meeting to have lunch together, sometimes joined by Morrison, before going to around three boring meetings and briefings. You told yourself it was just his routine and by being promoted to his second in command, or personal assistant, it would just be easier for you to be around him.  
You’ve noticed growing tension between Gabe and Jesse, and you weren’t sure what was going on, but you never questioned it because it wasn’t your place. You walked inside the cafeteria, noticing Gabe sitting at his usual table, cup of coffee in front of him, a tray with your usual lunch in front of him. You took your seat cheerfully, lifting an eyebrow at him as you looked between him and his cup of coffee several times to prove a point with a smile.  
He picked up on it and smiled, shaking his head as he replied. “Stop being the smartass Y/N, you know I don’t like to eat before meetings.”  
“But you have to! You get grumpy halfway through them because you’re hungry and then there’ll be no living with you.” You added with a chuckle.  
“Good thing I’ll have you around to be the charming assistant that smiles at people to reassure them then!” he replied playfully, sipping from his cup of coffee to prove a point, looking up at you from his hunched over position.  
You fake pouted at him while picking at your food, but you couldn’t help but let his words bring a rosy blush to your cheeks, leaving you without a reply.  
Your pout was so cute that it made him blush, and straightening his back, Gabe decided to shoot his shot. “Okay, what about… I will eat…” he said, dragging it on with a long pause, the first words enough to bring a smile to your face. “Only if the food is coming from my favorite restaurant off the base, with a lovely companion at around 8pm tonight?” he asked, his confidence slightly falling towards the end of his question.  
Your eyes went wide, and you froze in your spot, mouth slightly open with the fork halfway to your mouth. You were staring at him, trying to see if he was joking with you, but you couldn’t see any sign of amusement or mischief in his attitude.  
“Do you mean like a date? With me?” you whispered, leaning in over the table just an inch as if you were plotting something and didn’t want to get caught.  
“Yes, like a date, please don’t leave me hanging like this.” He said with a nervous laugh. You would never have guessed the Commander of Blackwatch would get flustered over asking someone out on a date, and you wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that he’d be asking you!!  
But then you realized you’ve just been staring at him when you straightened up and cleared your throat. “Yes, I’d love that.” You finally answered, looking down at your tray flustered.  
From there you could have sworn it all happened so fast, one amazing date turned into multiple, and then lead to one too many drinks and a hot night in his bed, and from there you were practically living together.  
You found out he had a place off the base, and he drove to the base every morning. When you decided to go steady you agreed to spend the night from time to time. After the bad relationship you had with Jesse you decided to take it slow, really, really slow.  
You only had a drawer in his bedroom for your stuff, just PJ’s and undies if you stayed over without expecting it. And then he bought you a toothbrush to have there, also just in case. But two years in you started to wonder when exactly you’d take that leap of faith, and finally let go of your past relationship so you can fully enjoy this one.  
The question was answered one night when you decided to stay over at Gabe’s. The two of you had a long day at work and decided to ditch the dinner reservation in favour of his delicious family recipe. What it was, he still didn’t tell you, you just know you love it and can wash it down nicely with your favorite drink. Between the flirting, the kissing and the random dancing in the kitchen while the food was in the oven, you decided you were happy again.  
What you didn’t expect after dinner was to be sitting on his balcony, looking at the night sky, talking about anything and everything when he said he had something for you. Confused and excited you turned around to look, only to be met with a beautiful ruby ring. You gasped and looked at him shocked, and he raised his hand to stop you from talking before him.  
“Y/N, I know for these past two years we’ve been discreet, and I understand your reservations about us, but I want you to know that I love you, I have for longer than I’d like to admit, and I will wait for you to be ready for as long as you want. I want to give you this promise ring to show you how serious I am about us, and when the time is right, and you feel you’re ready, then I will turn this ruby into a diamond and go down on my bad knee.” He said, the joke slipping at the end to ease his nerves.  
Of course, you accepted, and when you showed up to work rocking that ring you had to come clean about your relationship, even it had been speculated for a while now. Your friends were happy for you, jumping up and down. From there on you moved in properly and embraced being in a relationship without fear this time, knowing that what happened in the past will be in the past. Every time you were in doubt you looked down at your ring and smiled, knowing you had an amazing man by your side.  
On the downside, following the happy event and your relationship becoming public, the tension between Jesse and Reyes broke, and a big argument happened in Gabe’s office. As the months passed he learned there was nothing he could do about it, and that he had lost you forever due to a stupid mistake. Either way, you didn’t care, something you didn’t think you’d be able to say, and with a joyful mood you turned in your key to your old room, which thankfully you’d never have to see again, leaving all of your bad memories behind in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have someone interested in a Part 3 of this where more info about Reader and Gabe’s relationship, how it grew and stuff, so if you’d also be interested please tell me! If I don’t have much interest then I won’t write a part three only so I can focus on things people are actually interested in. Your feedback on my work really matters!♥


	29. Demon!Reyes x FemReader Part 2!

I started a new multi chapter series!  
Continuation to Chapter 25, A casual Fling with Demon Gabriel Reyes and Fem Reader!  
It got around 50 notes on tumblr and a lot of people wanted to see more of it, so I decided to post it as a new series to make it easy to find an read!  
So if you'd like to read the second part to that, and then the next chapters to come, you should check it out!


	30. (SFW) Gabriel Reyes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr!  
> Sorry for the inactivity, I started a new job and it's kicking my ass ^^"

(SFW) Gabe x Reader  
"if we make it out of here I'm going to marry you"  
Word count: 1207 words

There was always something else coming up in Gabe’s life. Anytime he thought he had a moment to catch his breath, enjoy the day and have fun with you by his side, the phone would ring. 95% of the time all the calls he got were bad news, something Overwatch couldn’t do so Blackwatch would have to, and you were well aware of Gabe’s thoughts on the situation.  
Lately something had changed in the way he acted around you, he approached every situation cautiously, double checking everything before engaging in anything dangerous, as well as trying to get as much time away from work as possible, anything to be closer to you. At first it was flattering, it truly was, but after the first couple of weeks it started to bother you.  
“You know, after this mission I think we should go somewhere on vacation, a cold and cosy place far away, preferably in the mountains.” He said with a smile looking your way while he secured his parachute, checking all the locks and straps twice.  
You smiled back, opening your mouth to reply with a witty one liner when McCree’s voice came from the seats behind you where he was looking down at his cigar.  
“Count me in boss, it’s been awhile since we’ve had some proper fun, I think we can even convince the scary one to join.” He said shooting a look towards Moira who shook her head at how oblivious he was being to the situation.   
“Not you Jesse, I was talking to [Y/N].” Gabe clarified, amused by the situation while you giggled at it, focusing on your own gear.  
Now, however, you were uncertain that you would get any vacation time, or any time with Gabe in general. The mission had gone to shit, the troops that were supposed to come in as backup from the north side had been ambushed and slaughtered where they stood. You were scared out of your mind, clinging to Gabe’s chest while he covered you, angrily yelling in his com while you shot anything coming your way.   
“God fucking dammit Morrison, we don’t have 10 minutes! Make it 5, we’ll be waiting for pickup from the top of the TV tower. Who’s missing is missing, we have to get out of here!” Gabe yelled before grabbing your hand, making a run for it to the closest building and slamming the door open with one kick. Was he serious that everyone else would get left behind? You were too scared to ask, you allowed him to pull you along, only catching a glimpse of the stained jacket for a second before he pushed you through a door first.   
“Jesse! Moira! Grab anyone you find and bring them to the TV tower; a pickup ship will be waiting for us in 5!” he yelled through his com again, and you could hear the gun shots from the other end before two confirmations came through.   
Your mind was hazy, your lungs burning and feet aching, but overall you were unharmed, just afraid. Someone leaked your mission details to the enemy, and they were waiting for you, wiping out all the support that was supposed to come through to you before bringing you into this trap.   
You only came back to reality when the cold breeze blew your hair in every direction, aware that you were now at the pickup point, waiting for the ship and anyone else to come. But now, under the strong spotlights you could see the bullet wounds in his back from when he was shielding you, and even with you not being a medic you could tell he had lost too much blood.  
“Gabe! You’re hurt! Why didn’t you tell me?” you cried out, rushing to his side when he collapsed against a half wall, a tired smile on his face. He ignored your observations and questions, looking paler than that one time he had a hangover that lasted a whole week. He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and wiped your tears away.  
“If we make it out of here, I’m going to marry you.” He said convinced, but to you it sounded like the rambling of a dead man waiting to die. He slipped out of consciousness soon after, and the rest of the main Blackwatch team joined you on the roof top with a couple dozen other wounded soldiers. The pickup ship came shortly after, Jesse and Genji took Gabe on the ship themselves, making sure to be as gentle as possible, and thankfully Moira managed to stabilize him enough until you got back to the base.  
He was in the ER and unconscious for two days, two agonizing days in which you didn’t leave his side for more than 10 minutes. You were asleep when he woke up, and you jumped awake when his hand rested on top of yours.  
“Gabe!! Thank goodness! You absolute mess, don’t you ever do that again!” you started, turning from joy and relief to frustration within seconds. He only laughed tiredly, shrugging at you.  
“Yeah yeah, we know how this goes, I missed you to. But now that my secret has been ruined by my big mouth, can you do me a favour?” he asked with pleading eyes.  
Confused about what he meant, you only nodded, frowning and looking at him sideways. “Okay. Go in our bedroom, to the big wardrobe, and look behind the bed sheet sets, bring me what you find please.”  
Hesitantly, you got up, certain this had to be some sort of prank of his, but you quickly went to find what he wanted you to find. The apartment you shared on the base remained untouched, and you headed for the bedroom. You had to take a stool with you, of course, because he made you search in one of the many places you couldn’t reach. But soon enough, your fingers brushed a little square box. You grabbed it, bringing it down to you. Realization settled in quickly, your eyes going wide with shock, suddenly remembering what he told you on the roof that night. When you opened the box you saw the most beautiful silver engagement ring, with probably the biggest diamond you’ve ever seen shining proudly in the middle.   
Tears were falling freely down your cheeks as you rushed back to him, and when he saw you the small smile on his face broke into a proper smirk.   
“I thought the tears were supposed to start when I actually ask the question!” he joked, but he laughed weakly at your pouty face when you sat back down next to him.   
He took the box from you and opened it, a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. “[Y/N], will you marry me?” he asked, but you yelled yes before he managed to finish.   
Unsurprisingly, he had to spend another week in hospital because he pulled stitches out when he hugged you, but it was alright, you kept him company. When he was out and walking you even got that vacation in the mountains he was on about! It was a win-win situation, and the photographs of your ring looked better against the snow anyway


	31. (NSFW)Soldier 76 x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never wrote a stand alone Morrison smut piece, I wanted to fix that!  
> (Please forgive any mistakes, I wrote this after working 3 12 hour shifts and I had a headache at the time. Enjoy! ♥)

Word count: 1780 words

Jack knew things were different now, the omnic war was over, overwatch had disbanded, and he was now Soldier 76. He thought he was on his own mission for vengeance and truth, but then when the recall came through, he couldn’t help but “check it out”.

Ana joined him, and when they got to the old base they saw many old and new faces. Old friends like Lena, Winston, Rein and Torb while some new faces joined in, from Fareeha and Brigitte who were buzzing with excitement now that they could join in, to you.

You were part of the newly recruited soldiers, barely any experience but you had always wanted to be part of Overwatch. You didn’t know much when it came to training and all that, but Fareeha and Brigitte had already taken you in as one of their own.

Ana wanted to stay, at least for a little while, to catch up with Fareeha and make sure she was getting on with the job alright, and Jack lied to himself that he was only there because Ana wanted to be.

But every day he’d see you eagerly wake up in the morning with a smile on your face, running to train with everyone, always giving 200% of what you got, and with time it became infuriating. He was old, he shouldn’t look at you the way he did, but no matter what he did he found himself drawn to you.

Soon rumours started that you were a lesbian, or the joke was that unless you were Jack Morrison nobody had a chance with you, and he didn’t know why, but you did seem flustered by all the comments. It wasn’t until Ana told him that you aren’t shy to express your admiration towards the “war hero that was Jack Morrison, who was ahead of his time and didn’t get the recognition he was due when he was alive” that he realized the feelings were mutual.

Months later you two were put on your first mission together. It was an easy scouting mission, going in and checking all the alleys and roads around where a mission was going to take place the next day. To Jack it was obvious that it was an attempt to hook the two of you up, especially since apparently Fareeha got drunk one night and told you that he was Jack Morrison. From what Ana knew, you didn’t take it too well and have changed your opinion on him and everyone else around the base.

It was obvious in the way you were handling the situation, walking unphased and unbothered besides him, looking around bored and relaxed, your hand nowhere near the handgun in your belt. Jack didn’t even bother to make conversation or look at you, no matter how aggravating he found your behaviour.

“Alright, we’ll check the building out and then we’re done.” He said as he stepped inside the empty warehouse. “You check the right and I’ll take the left.” He added, but you didn’t even bother to acknowledge, just looking to your left to see how much work you had to do. He looked at you angrily from behind his mask, waiting for a reply that he knew you wouldn’t give. “If you signed up for this job you should at least pretend to follow the rules.” He added before walking towards the staircase on the right.

That’s when your head snapped to the side, your eyes following him as you shouted after him. “I’m doing my job, respect wasn’t in the books, that’s supposed to be earned and you got none from me.” You snapped before walking the other way.

You purposely took longer to check the place only to piss him off, throwing comments at each other from across the room every second you got the chance to. The tension was almost palpable between the two of you, and it got worse by the second.

When the clear was given that the building was empty, Jack found you bent over casually looking out a window. “Might as well put a sign out the window to tell people we’re here.” He commented, a comment that made something snap in your mind.

“Bite me, Morrison.” You replied, venom almost dripping off your words.

“What did you just say to me?” he asked, slowly turning around to face you, standing tall to his whole stature, which easily towered over you. It was both arousing and frightening to you, but at this point you were too far in to pull out.

“I said, bite. Me. Morrison.” You repeated, taking a step to the side out of sight from the outside world, a hand on your hip to accentuate your defiance. Something Jack didn’t think he’d appreciate, but after so long of this cat and mouse game he couldn’t do it anymore.

In less than three steps he was an inch away from you, with you backed up against the wall, looking up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “I think you’ve been itching for me to do something like that to you, sweetheart.” He answered, and by the tilt of his head and the tone of his voice you knew he was smirking. With a bright blush on your cheeks you slightly pushed him away, but he only moved out of amusement rather than your force.

“As if, old man. I wanted Jack Morrison to gone me, not an 90 year old wanna be.” You replied, a daring smirk on your lips as well.

The last thing you should have done was test him, because he was on you in a second, his hands harshly turning you around and pressing you against the wall, whispering in your ear from behind. “You play a dangerous game, and a brat like you needs to learn her place.” Before his hand came down to slap your ass. You whelped surprised, looking at him over your shoulder wide eyed, but he only brought his hand down again for another slap.

By the time he got to the tenth slap you were breathing heavily, certain you drenched your panties in arousal by this point, panting heavily and wanting nothing more than to be fucked. And you were certain he could read your mind, because your pants and panties were quick to come down after the tenth slap, and Jack appreciated his handy work while he removed his glove. The angry red marks looked beautiful against your skin, and he wanted nothing more than to cover you up in plenty of other marks.

His fingers teased your lower folds, a low growl in his throat at the feeling of how dripping wet you were. “All those words and yet here you are, practically dripping wet for me.” He commented before his fingers started to rapidly work your clit. You were vaguely aware of the compromising position you were in, so you were trying to be quiet, but he knew just how to touch you to make you see stars, and it was hard to stop the whimpers and moans from escaping.

Soon enough your first orgasm was almost there, and Jack could tell by the shaking of your knees and heavy breathing, so he stopped all the stimulation to your clit and instead pushed a finger in, loosening you up and prepping you for him, the twitch of his fingers pressing that sweet spot inside. You came with his name falling off his lips like a prayer, a sweet song only for his ear to hear. The noises you were making were enough to have him painfully hard in his pants, but he needed you ready to take him before he could do anything about it.

He added another finger and your knees gave out, his other arm having a strong hold of your hips so you wouldn’t fall while he kept pumping his fingers in and out. When he felt you were ready he took his fingers away, earning a whine from you while he undid his pants and pulled his boxers down.

With a few lazy pumps of his cock he looked up at you, meeting your gaze. “Do you want this?” he asked you seriously, and he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before you were nodding yes excitedly.

“Yes, Jack, please…” you whined, pushing your hips back for him eagerly. He stepped back and aligned himself, slowly pushing in. He hissed from how tight you were even with all the prep work, and he had to hold your hips steady from pushing back against him. You were begging him to go faster, but he didn’t want to risk hurting you at all, so he used both of his hands to keep your hips in place.

Soon enough he was fully in, both of you letting out a breath when his hips touched your skin. The pace he set was gentle and slow, but soon enough it became faster and rougher, both of your desperate to fuck all the unsaid emotions out of your systems. It was proven to be quite the task for you to stay quiet, and no matter how many times he told you to keep it down, you still kept going, so his ungloved hand reached around, shoving two fingers in your mouth.

You moaned at the taste of yourself on his fingers, and the vibrations and lewd action made his cock twitch, sending pleasure through your whole body. With a smirk you started to suck on his fingers, and you could have sworn you head him swear behind you, his hips falling out of sync with the rhythm he had only seconds prior.

He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, but he wasn’t the type of man to leave business unfinished, so with a pop he pulled his fingers out of your mouth and down to our clit, rubbing it in synch with his thrusts, pushing you over the edge around his cock.

The tightness of your walls and the noises you were making for him were enough to push him over as well, and he came with one last thrust, burying himself in you as deep as he could, earning a last tired moan from you.

Once you both came down from your highs however, you remembered and realized where you were and with a laugh got dressed and made yourself presentable.

“Next time take me out for dinner first, a warehouse is hardly romantic.” Came your reply before walking towards the exit, and he followed you with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips behind his mask.


	32. (SFW) Reaper kissing HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first commission!  
> 1k words HC for Prefall Gabe and Reaper on hos they'd kiss their s/o!

Pre!Fall Gabe:  
· He likes to take it slowly, build up the tension between the two of you before you kiss.

· He takes a couple careful steps towards you, a hand gently tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before it cups our cheek

· His eyes look from your eyes to your lips, and he makes a show of slowly licking his lips with the tip of his tongue while staring at your lips, to make his intentions well known

· He hums softly, as if he’s rethinking his approach, but then he looks into your impatient and needy eyes and smiles cockily

· He finally leans in for a small gentle kiss, and then another, and a third, each a second longer than the previous one

· Slowly, it starts to build up, and he takes the final step closer to you, closing in the distance, his free hand coming from behind to grab you hip, pulling you against him

· When your hands come up around his shoulders his hand moves from your cheek to your hair

· He likes to have a sturdy grip in your hair when he deepens the kiss

· His teeth gently nibble at your bottom lip, asking for entry

· When you decide not to open he growls low in his chest, and with a simple pull of your hair your gasp

· The second you open your lips just lightly, he jumps to the occasion

· His tongue is desperate, and the gentle nature of his kiss starts to crack

· You don’t fight for dominance in the kiss, it would be foolish to, but it’s not long before you’re reduced to a moaning mess, his strong arms basically holding you

· On the other hand,

· Sometimes he likes to play with you some more

· His hips against yours while he kisses your temple, then your cheek, jaw, right under your ear, lower on the side of your throat until he’s nibbling your collarbone

· When you impatiently say his name, he chuckles and looks up at you

· Then he will kiss one corner of your mouth, then the other, but you decide to pull him by the shirt in for a proper kiss.

· That’s your biggest mistake, he pulls away, taking both of your hands and holding them behind your back with one hand

· He tells you that only good girls get kisses

· But he can’t resist you for long, and soon enough you get your kisses

· This time they’re not innocent or gentle, it’s a needy kiss, teeth and nibbles and growls if you don’t allow him access fast enough

· Those are the kisses that tell you he’s had a hard day at work

· If you want you can resist and fight for dominance

· That will surely get him worked up more, and it only takes him 30 seconds to have you pressed against the wall, your legs wrapped around his hips

· He doesn’t like to play around, and in the morning you’ll have the hickeys to remind you of it.

 

Reaper  
· Gone are the days in which he was the gentle lover

· He thinks he lost all of his humanity, and because of the monster he is, you know exactly what you got yourself into when you decided to date him

· He usually comes up behind you without making any noise, when you least expect it

· You can be in the middle of washing the dishes when you feel his sharp talons digging into your hips

· You learned to expect it, and you don’t jump anymore. You’re quick to put down what you’re holding and dry your hands, knowing he’s impatient

· And you do it just in time for him to spin you around and sit you up on the counter, your legs open for him to stand between them

· He impatiently throws his mask to the side and pulls his hood back

· His hand is in your hair in seconds, bringing you to him while his lips crash with yours

· You moan softly against his lips, and you grab the front of his armour to pull him as close to you as you can

· His hand on your hip pulls you against his hips, so you know exactly what effect you have on him

· When he kisses you there’s no denying what he wants, what you both want

· He doesn’t bother to ask you for permission to deepen the kiss, he pushes his way in

· There’s no fighting for dominance either

· While you would have been able to do it for a couple seconds back in the Blackwatch days when he entertained the idea, now there was no way you could do it

· Last time you tried he taught you a lesson about misbehaving, and it implies a spanking which left you unable to sit down for days

· Rarely will he let his guard down

· And that usually happens in the most intimate of moments, when the two of you are lost in the moment

· He will look at you and lean down unsure, pressing his lips against yours in an unsure and gentle kiss

· When you return his kiss, you will feel his lips stutter unsure

· Because he didn’t expect someone, not even you, to be gentle with such a monster

· His hand will reach up, his fingertips on your jaw and his palm on the side of your neck, feeling your rapid pulse

· And he will feel alive again

· He will kiss you passionately until you grant him access

· And when you do he’s gentle, not looking to be in control for once

· And you don’t try either, enjoying the softer side to him

· The only thing that doesn’t change is the playful nibble of your bottom lip when you break the kiss for air, to which he will chuckle at how breathless you are

· If he doesn’t lean back in to kiss you again as fast as you want him to then you whine and beg

· That brings a smile to his lips and a chuckle before he fulfils your wishes once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, my tumblr has more HC!  
> I don't post eveyrthing here because some are less than 500 words and I don't think it's worth it, but do check it out if you'd like!


	33. Dracula!Reaper x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for a Romanian speaking Dracula Reaper  
> So I wrote it  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the castle layout from memory, so apologies in advance. And I added the translation after each phrase because I personally know I hate having to scroll to the bottom to understand what it’s said in foreign languages, and even more when people don’t include translations to their work because they assume people can read it. My requests are closed atm, but if you want to see more of this particular fic, you can shoot me an ask for it!This time around the road leading to the castle seemed to take longer than the first time. It probably had to do with the fact that this time you had something to look forward to.

This time around the road leading to the castle seemed to take longer than the first time. It probably had to do with the fact that this time you had something to look forward to.  
A year ago you traveled up the same road in a group of twenty people. Friends, family and other tourists who signed up for a tour of Romania’s biggest tourist attractions. You were more of a history and language enthusiast, you would have preferred to look at other attractions, to experience Romania differently than the usual tourist way, but it was your vote against 19 other people.   
Part of the tour included spending the night in one of the attractions, and while you wanted to sleep in a different castle across the country, everyone else wanted to spend the night in the overly popular and hyped up Dracula’s Castle, or how it is known to the locals, Bran Castle. It inspired the Dracula novel, and it was home to Vlad Tepes, the inspiration behind the mythical creature, or so you thought.  
There’s a small horror house and souvenir market at the base of the hill where the castle is, and after everyone shopped and looked around, waiting for the castle gates to close to the ordinary tourists, you wandered closer to the base of the hill, going off the paved road towards a cottage. It was a small thing, barely two rooms in it next to an artificial lake but it intrigued you. Stopping by one of the windows you read about their usual tea event, and you found the idea cute and interesting. Out of the corner of your eye you made out a shape on the main path towards the castle, right at the base of the stairs. You frowned, you thought they had taken all the tourists out by this point, but when you turned your head to look up there, the person you thought you saw was gone.   
Shaking your head you walked back to the rest of the group, certain it was an illusion, your brain making out a person from a simple tree against the snow. The exclusive tour of the castle was amazing, you loved the rooms and stories on the walls. While your favorite rooms had armor and the historically authentic royal outfits of the rulers at the time, everyone else was pushing each other to take photos of the pendant displayed in a glass case. It was the prop used in the Dracula movie, which had been donated to the museum after filming finished. You watched as everyone in the inner courtyard was throwing pennies and RON in the well to make a wish. You opted for a little peace and quiet from all the chatter, so you remained on the highest point of the castle, on a covered balcony on the west side. Although it was cold, the snow had stopped falling for a moment, so you could see the opposite side of the castle.   
No matter where you were or what you did, you felt watched. You were certain it was all in your head, but when you giggled at your friend’s silly wish of finding a prince on this tour you looked up, spotting the same silhouette from earlier on the opposite side of the castle, on another balcony. From what you made out it was a man, wearing some sort of older clothing. Your feet started reacting before you had even thought about it, running towards that side to catch the intruder. He wasn’t supposed to be there, maybe he was part of the exclusive tour, some actor or something, and you wanted to talk to him, to ask him why he was following you.  
On the downside, however, you didn’t know your way around, and by the time you figured how to get there, he was nowhere to be found. Defeated you turned around to go back, managing to slip on ice and fall down two steps with a surprised scream. You could have sworn you heard a dark chuckle behind you, but it was probably the old castle making noise.   
Soon enough you were found by the tour guides who had left an hour before to grab food from the restaurant across the street. They said a tour would be incomplete without local food, besides, the castle kitchen is just a museum and hasn’t been used in centuries, it was out of the question to use it. So you all gathered in one of the main exhibition rooms, a big living quarter, rugs, beds, couches and bookcases everywhere in the room. It looked magical, only you couldn’t stop looking in the corner where a secret exit was. You had gone that way earlier on your tour, it was a secret hidden staircase behind the wall that servants used to use so they wouldn’t bother the nobles.   
“Is there someone else here?” you asked out of the blue, stopping the chit chat happening around you. Everyone stopped and looked at your confused. You didn’t speak a word until now, and the only thing you asked was that?   
“No. We checked the castle twice, and the gates are locked, it’s just us.” One of the guides reassured you with a smile, her thick Romanian accent making it slightly hard to understand her.  
“Why [Y/N], you scared?” one of your friends teased with a playful elbow to your side. You rolled your eyes and smiled, joining in the conversation and enjoying your food, which you had to remember to ask about later.  
You woke up later in the middle of the night, sitting up with a gasp in your sleeping bag, a cold sweat making your clothes stick to you. You looked around, trying to find anyone else awake. You could have sworn you woke up to your name being called. It was hard for you to fall asleep as it was, the feeling of being watched never left, no matter how much you tried to ignore it. But now, sleep deprived and irritated, you decided to have a walk around the castle in a fit of bravery.   
You put your shoes and coat on and sneaked out on the covered elevated walkways where you had first seen that man earlier. It only took a couple steps for you to get cold, wrapping your clothes closer to your form with a shiver as you continued on your way. After two rounds you were prepared to give up when you saw him, casually leaning against a wall, arms crossed, head tilted to the side as he was staring at you amused.   
The white mask was enough to activate your fight or flight reflexes, and right when you were about to make a run for it, he spoke in a low voice.  
“Aşteaptă, de ce fugi? Nu tu ai vrut să mă găseşti?” (Wait, why run? Didn’t you want to find me?) He asked amused, not bothering to move from his spot. You stopped for a moment, your limited Romanian knowledge allowing you to understand some of that. And from what he said you had to agree, you did want to find him. You relaxed your stance, taking a cautious step closer to him, the only light you had being the bright full moon in the sky.   
“Fair. You’ve followed me the whole of today, you know I don’t speak Romanian.” You replied raising and eyebrow at him, happy to not have been attacked on sight.  
“I know, but I also saw you look at the Romanian stories on the walls as well, taking notes of words, I was curious how much you will understand.” He confessed, walking up to you. Your eyes looked him over once you could see him better. His outfit was authentic and old, but well kept. You could see his bright red eyes looking at you intrigued from behind the mask, and you wondered how he looked under it.   
“I know the bare minimum, a few signs and words I caught here and there, not enough for you to speak in sentences.” You replied with a nervous laugh.  
“Bare minimum….” He said with a hum, a hand under your chin as he thought. “Atunci…cum te cheamă?” (Then…what’s your name?)   
“[Y/N], and you are…?” you asked back, the hand under your chin making you blush, but you hoped he’d think it was the cold. He didn’t reply straight away, but when you didn’t lower your gazer from him he replied low in his chest.   
“Gabriel.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, Gabriel.” you said with a smile, but he gave you a joking “We’ll see about that.” in return.  
You spent the whole night talking, sitting next to each other at the very top of the castle, where the tour guide didn’t even take you. You learned he was a vampire, the original Dracula. He knew the inspiration of the story, Vlad Tepes, and they had been friends but by the way the stories told it, it didn’t work out too great for Vlad. He had traveled a lot across the world, but nothing compared to the beauty of home, so Gabriel decided to return. He had been there for a couple decades but had lost count of how many. He had made other friends along the way, all supernatural, some of which had joined him in the country, ruling other castles. A certain Reinhardt in The Huniazi Castle, a soldier in the memorial of pain. They visited each other from time to time, but he often got lonely.   
He found you interesting and lowered his guard around you for a second too long and you had seen him, and he liked the fact you didn’t try to run and hide from him. You, in return, told him about where you come from and about your life, how you thought he was just a story, and how you think the story doesn’t do him justice.   
By the time dawn came you were both fond of each other and weren’t prepared to let go of each other. He asked you to stay with him, but you sadly declined, telling him you couldn’t just disappear. After a long pause, he asked:  
“O să te întorci la mine?” (Will you come back to me?) sadly as he looked down at you, his hand brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.  
“Da, îţi promit.” (Yes, I promise.) You answered in what you thought had to be the only phrase you will ever speak in Romanian.  
And then you fell asleep, only to wake up back in your sleeping bag, being pushed and yelled at by your friends. They said they’ve never seen you sleep so late in, and that you were the last one that needed to get ready, so you could all go. You were depressed, thinking the whole night before with Gabriel had been in your imagination, so you packed and left without a second thought.   
That was until you got home and unpacked your bag. At the bottom of your backpack you saw a piece of parchment, small and folded. When you unfolded it, there were only two words written in what you hoped to be red ink. “Ai promis.” (you promised.)  
You tried to get him out of your head, but you couldn’t. You worked as much as you could for over a year and a half, saving as much money as possible, and you learned Romanian from wherever you could, music and books, online courses and such. When you couldn’t wait anymore you packed a small bag and left home.  
And so…here you were. A ticket in your hand at the bottom of the paved road leading up to the castle. Right now, you had to admit you felt a little bit silly coming back, unsure if what happened was even real. You couldn’t afford to go back home even if you tried. Here went nothing, you told yourself as you walked up to the gates, the cold October wind blowing through your hair, a shiver running down your spine.  
You were shocked at how quiet the place was, you barely saw ten people going up and around the castle. You started to feel the usual uneasy feeling of being watched, something you didn’t think you missed as much as you had.   
You had almost given up the second time around the walkways, so you sat down on one of the wooden benches at the end of the west walls, blowing hot air into your palms to warm them up. So caught up in your own mind you didn’t notice someone come and sit down next to you.  
“Te-ai întors.” (You came back.) You heard next to you, your head shooting up to look at the man next to you. You recognized the clothing, and the eyes, and the voice, but the mask was gone. He was handsome, breaking multiple stereotypes while doing so, his olive skin showing faint blushing signs, but you weren’t sure if it was because of you or the weather.  
“Gabriel!” you almost yelled leaning in and wrapping your arms around him happily. He hugged you back with no hesitation, mumbling against your hair.   
“Mi-a fost dor de tine.” (I missed you) to which you smiled, telling him you missed him too. When you broke apart he leaned in, his lips meeting yours in a sweet and eager kiss. His lips were warm and soft, but you could feel his fangs. You kissed back just as eagerly, only breaking away for air, which he didn’t seem to run out of, but he smiled at your flustered face either way. You spent the rest of the day talking about everything that had happened since you had last seen each other. You told him about work and everything you could think of, while he told you he talked to his friends about you when he traveled to see them.   
When closing time came he guided you up to a small hidden passage, up to one of the restricted areas, somewhere he knew nobody would check for you, only so he could keep you there with him for the night. That’s when you learned that things aren’t as they seem. At night the place came to life, a different kind. Ghosts, spirits and other monsters woke up, and the castle was busier than ever! Maids went around cleaning the mess the humans made, chefs cooked in the kitchen, werewolves patrolled around and did chores. Gabriel was the lord of the home, and you were his guest, and as strange as all the monsters found it, they were surprisingly happy with it!   
While you were waiting for dinner to be cooked downstairs Gabriel took you to his room, where he sat with you on the corner of his bed. “Mă bucur că te-ai întors, şi sper că vei putea sta cu mine ceva timp.” (I’m glad you came back, and I hope you’ll stay for awhile) he said shyly.   
“I’d love that.” You said honestly, a smile on your face. For the first time you were glad you listened to your gut, and you were excited for all the adventures you were going to have with him in his wonderful home.


	34. (NSFW) Night guard Reaper AU X Fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chat with tumblr friends ended up in me writing this  
> enjoy!

word count: 1830

When you thought about university, you thought you’d have the time of your life! Movies always showed the wild, colorful laser parties, and the drunken nights with friends where you meet hotties that you take home for the night. It showed how easy it would be to be the popular girl, to have dozens of friends and to be liked by everyone! You’d be on top of your class and you’d get your life together by the time you’re twenty-one!  
But here you were, second year of university, sitting outside in the cold winter breeze on the curve of the accommodation social space at 2am smoking alone. You were scrolling through Tinder out of boredom, having figured out how it works. If a profile shows up after you swipe no once, it means the person said yes to you and Tinder is giving you a second chance at saying yes. The main problem was that the people who said yes to you were the creepy and annoying guys you already knew.   
Having given up you lock your phone and take another long drag from your cigarette, looking at your nail and thinking how to change them next. That’s when you heard footsteps approaching from behind and your mind started racing. You couldn’t turn around and obviously look, you didn’t want to seem creepy. So instead you did the ancient trick of putting your keys between your fingers and preparing to swing a fist if the person approaching dared to touch you.  
But when they did, you froze. This wasn’t some creep, it was the security guy. Well, a new one at least. You were certain you would’ve recognized that ass if you saw it before, or if you saw that back, or those arms. He stopped a couple of steps in front of you and slowly turned around, the moment in which you realized you were staring, so you casually blew off the smoke you’ve been keeping in your lungs for way too long while “casually” looking at the stars.   
When you noticed him looking at you, you looked up to meet his eyes. A hundred curses were going through your head right now, from “Why didn’t I wear makeup?” to “I should have worn something else besides my fluffy PJ’s and fandom slippers”. If it was anyone else you wouldn’t have cared, but his confident smirk and intense gaze made you melt on the spot.   
“Hi.” He said, shamelessly checking you out.  
It took you a moment to realize he was talking to you, so after you cleared your throat you replied with an overly enthusiastic “Hey!”  
“You may want to relax that grip you have on those keys, you might bend them.” He added with a chuckle before turning around and going on his way.  
You blushed 100 shades of red and dropped the keys on the floor, unable to process the fact that you managed to embarrass yourself in front of the only attractive guy in 100 miles. In an attempt to distract yourself from thinking about it too much, you proceeded to smoke your cigarette as fast as you could before almost running back into the hallways to your room. The only issue was that when you got to your door you realized you didn’t have your keys. You forgot to pick them up from outside when you made your escape. So, not caring if you were going to run into him or not, you ran as fast as your feet could take you back outside.   
It started to rain, which made the key find and rescue mission about 100 times worse. You used your phone flashlight to try and see through everything but after 10 minutes you gave up and decided to go and ask the security guy to help.  
On the way to the front desk you recited what you were going to say about a million times, from things like “Hey, I lost my keys, can you help me find them?” to “Hey yeah just so you know I didn’t do this so I could see your stupidly handsome face, but I need help finding my keys.”  
When you actually stopped in front of his desk, you were frozen again. He looked up from his chair bored, but upon realizing it was you, he smiled up at you.   
“What can I help you with?” he asked in mocked professional tone.  
“I managed to lose my keys. I think I dropped them and I can’t find them. Can you help me?” you asked, as fast as humanly possible.  
“You lost them in the last five minutes?” he asked amused, still looking up at you.  
“Well, six minutes if you keep making fun of me.” You answered sassily, which earned you a genuine laugh from him.  
“Alright, let’s have a look.” He said as he stood up, his height towering over you. Now you were certain your key punch wouldn’t have moved him half an inch.  
You followed him to the back room, a 5 by 5 room with no windows and only one door, which he closed and secured shut behind you. It was the monitoring room, live feed from all the security cameras lighting up the dark room. He walked past you and sat on the only chair, before casually telling you to “have a seat” in a joking manner.  
You were kind of done with his flirtatious and funny attitude, so you shrugged and said “okay” before walking up to him and sitting on his lap. He was speechless, obviously shocked by your change of personality, but if the shift in his jeans said anything, he liked you too.  
“So, which of these cameras would show where I was sitting in the courtyard?” you asked casually, moving your hips as if to get more comfortable, causing delicious friction for the both of you.  
His hands grabbed your hips by instinct, holding you with a firm grip in place while he cleared his throat. “The middle row one, on the right.” He managed to say breathless.  
“Alright, and are you going to go back ten minutes or what?” you teased back, looking over your shoulder with a smirk.  
The way he was looking at you, however, told you something else. You shouldn’t have been playing games with him. His pupils were wide open and the serious expression on his face made it clear that he was barely holding it together. His jaw was clenched, and his cock was hard in his jeans, it didn’t take much for you to feel it, you were only wearing pj pants, no underwear, and you knew he could feel it.   
He leaned forward, forcing you to do so as well while he typed on his keyboard, rewinding the tape by twenty minutes. When he leaned back against the chair, you didn’t move back with him. The way your chest was pressed against the desk and your hips were against his crotch, you could feel a delicious amount of pressure in the right spot.   
You bit your lip, holding your breath while you thought about the best way to get out of the situation. You only needed to make it twenty minutes, it should be okay. Your thoughts were cut short when you felt two fingers pressed against your clothed crotch. You were wet, and you were certain that now he knew as well.  
He hummed while he pressed a bit more, slowly dragging his fingers away. “Look at that, I don’t think this is the rain.” He commented, and you didn’t need to turn around to know he was smirking.   
With a deep breath you reached between your bodies and gently squeezed him through his jeans, humming in return to hide your moan when he bucked against your palm. “And I don’t think this is your flashlight.” You commented back.  
In a matter of seconds, he had you pressed against him, your back against his chest, your hips held against his crotch by his strong grip while his lips were inches away from the side of your neck.  
“Well what about this, sweetheart. We have some time to kill until the tape catches up to where we want it, how about we have some fun in the meantime. What do you say?” he asked, waiting for your answer before moving closer. It didn’t take long for you to reply with a “Yes, please.”  
His lips were gentle yet desperate, whispering encouragements against your skin while he kissed and nibbled on it. His hands encouraged you to move against him, to create the friction you wanted. It didn’t take long for you to oblige, and within minutes you were riding his thigh, his filthy words and encouragement getting you closer to your high.   
You wanted to do more for him, to move you try and get him off too, but he was determined on keeping you on his thigh, to get you to orgasm by that alone. You were almost there when he slapped your ass and pushed you down on his thigh more, and you came with a long moan that turned into a light sob towards the end.  
You fell against the desk, breathing heavily and with your eyes closed, enjoying your best orgasm to date while it lasted. The hum from behind you brought you back, and you looked over your shoulder at him. His cheeks flustered, and pupils so dilated you would have thought his eyes were black. “My, my. You really know how to put on a show…” He trailed off, realizing he never asked your name.  
“[Y/N]” you said breathless, and he smiled.  
“[Y/N]” he repeated. “I like it. I’m Gabriel, while we’re at it.” He introduced himself as well.  
“Funny, you seem like no angel to me.” You joked, to which you both laughed.   
“Well, that remains to be seen.” He said with a smirk.   
You turned around in his lap, stroking him through his jeans, looking at his size by estimate alone, and your mouth was already watering. “You know, it doesn’t seem fair that you don’t get to feel good as well…” you trailed off, but with a chuckle he gently stopped you, his hand around your wrist.   
“As much as I’d love to, I think us being in here is suspicious enough. How about, we talk about that after a drink? Maybe tomorrow night?” he asked hopeful, and you felt your cheeks burn. You never thought he’d want to go out, but you surely weren’t going to say no.  
“I’d like that.” You said with a smile.  
“Well, then you better get some sleep, I don’t want you falling asleep on me tomorrow.” He said with a smirk, pulling your keys out of his pocket and dangling them in front of you. You gasped shocked, taking them from him before jokingly frowning.   
“Definitely no angel!!” you said before getting up from his lap and walking to the door.


	35. Kissing HC (Junkrat, Roadhog, Mccree, Genji, Hanzo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm sorry for the lack of content and basically dropping off the face of the earth, I've had the craziest month since the last update  
> I want to get back into writing, I want to write more, of course, but I work close to 50 hours a week  
> This makes writing very difficult since I basically have little to no energy left  
> If you want to talk to me or see more activity from my side, check out my tumblr DeathBlossomReady  
> I ALSO DO HALLOWEEN MATCH UPS IN THE MONTH OF OCTOBER, SO IF YOU'D LIKE ONE CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR FOR INFO ON IT

Junkrat  
Jamie the sloppy kisser  
He’s always all over the place, tongue and all  
You try to teach him how things go, only to help him drop the “washing machine” kissing style  
It takes time but he tries to be more romantic about it  
In the beginning he was a very grabby person  
Just coming to you, pulling you in for a hug and just going for a deep kiss  
Now he actually approaches you in a more affectionate manner  
It’s still obvious that you’ve been kissing though, his face looks cleaner and you’re covered in soot 

 

Roadhog  
Mako the shy kisser!  
It takes a long time for him to trust you, and himself, enough to kiss you  
It happens when you’re chilling together at night, looking at the sky far from other people  
He calls out your name and when you turn to face him he asks you to close your eyes  
Only then does he remove his mask  
He’s shy and slow, but the more you kiss the more passionate and desperate he becomes  
But when he pulls away he has his mask back on before you open your eyes

 

Genji   
(young genji for a change, don’t @ me)  
Genji the confident kisser!  
Approaches with a confident smirk and mischievous spark in his eyes  
He gently touches your jaw and whispers what he loves about your looks in that exact moment  
Then he leans in, and a small kiss is all he needs to read you. Your body’s reaction to him is all he needs to know  
When he pulls away and you try to chase his lips, he smirks knowingly, his hands trailing down your body to your waist, from where he pulls you closer to him  
The second kiss is nothing like the first, he gives you a moment to pull away, but when you don’t he bites your lip, asking for permission  
When you gasp it’s all he needs, and soon enough his skilled tongue leaves you breathless  
When he pulls away this time, your cheeks are flushed and your hair is a mess  
He tells you that you know where to find him, winks and walks away again

 

Hanzo  
Hanzo the romantic kisser!  
He knows what he’s doing, absolutely, so when you too are alone, he leans in slowly  
He asks you how you feel about him, seeking your permission before he kisses you  
If you lean in as well, his heart skips a beat!  
His hand is resting gently on the back of your head, his fingers tangled in your hair  
He’s slow when you kiss, letting it grow naturally from small kisses to a deeper one  
No matter how much he wants to speed up, take control and dominate the kiss, the controls himself.   
His focus is to make you feel comfortable and to enjoy it. which both of you do.   
You’re left to wonder how much practice he’s had with now good he is, but when you pull away and see that he’s just as flustered as you are, you think that maaaybe he’s just naturally talented

 

McCree  
Jesse the needy kisser!  
This man is attention starved for sure, when you kiss it’s a full rodeo  
It starts with cuddles, maybe a movie, but then he gets bored of it  
He tries to get you to lift your head up gently by kissing the top of your head  
When you look up he gently grabs your chin and leans down  
His beard is tickley, but the butterflies are way more intense  
He’s probably the most likely to groan into the kiss, the longer the kiss lasts the needier he gets  
In no time you might find yourself in his lap, with him holding you close and kissing you  
He deepens the kiss shamelessly, sometimes breaking it to whisper encouragement and compliments to you that are sure to make you blush  
Simple kissing and cuddling evenings with him can last hours!


	36. Sugar Daddy Blackwatch Reyes x FemReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back from the dead!  
> This was supposed to be a short fic but, as always, it ended up not being short  
> enjoy!

before you read you can check out these Blackwatch HC that go hand in hand with the fic!!  
\- You’re part of a basic squad, which usually has around 30 members  
\- Everyone gets along because you know you have to watch each others back in action  
\- Your barracks are a huge room with bunk beds, but in your lockers you hide restricted items from missions  
\- That’s why the main 4 Blackwatch members have to come check on your squad every night.   
\- It’s a different story with all of them.   
\- With Genji you’re all quiet, how he acts depends on how he holds his weapons. If he has his Shurikens out it means you’ll play darts for a couple hours. If he has his wakizashi out it means you can bring the alcohol out and he’ll keep watch (you gotta give him some tho). If he has his katana out he usually sits down and cleans his weapons, which means you can do whatever as long as you’re quiet. If none of his weapons are out it means you all need to go to bed and be quiet.  
\- With McCree it’s easy. Bring the alcohol out and the cards. Poker or just normal cards, anything will do, you all just need to keep an eye out for anyone else coming to check on you. Usually y’all end up dancing or telling stories.  
\- With Moira nobody really has any hopes of having fun, but every Friday she will quietly have a drink with everyone and sneak one of her dogs in the barracks from her lab. She’s some of the girls favorite because she brings her four legged friend  
\- With Reyes everyone makes sure everything is clean and in check before he even shows up. The routine is simple. Lights out and everyone pretends to sleep. Y’all leave your best bottle of alcohol by the door. If he picks it up and leaves it means your bribe worked and he realized he has “something extremely important to do” for the night. You usually behave so you don’t get yourself or him in trouble. When he doesn’t pick up the alcohol y’all stay in bed for the night.  
\- Every month Blackwatch has a “super secret” party in the cafeteria that even Overwatch knows of. Overwatch agents even sneak in to have some fun with y’all. Your squad is usually in charge of the most important parts. From drinks to music or decorations, it always depends where your mission was.  
\- Your squad is known as the best weapons group. You always ace your aim and reload tests, and if there’s a mission with a high risk of open fire combat, you’re sent in.  
\- You’re secretly the favorite squad.

Word count: 2852 words

You were never an important person, if anything you’d say you were quite boring and average. That was one of the reasons why you were beyond confident with your position in Blackwatch. A soldier who minded their business, showed up to training, passed their written tests and always kept in line.  
Your training sessions with your squad were always fun, the top three Blackwatch members took turns training you. Agent Shimada was quiet and trained you in the art of stealth and infiltration. Agent McCree was all over the place and his training consisted of fire practice, gun maintenance and all the other fun gun stuff. Commander Reyes was the tough one. He was hand to hand combat and other strength and endurance training. He was always all business, no jokes or smiles. And when your squad was scheduled for your first field mission he came down even harder on your group.  
When it was your time to practice with him he always seemed to be harsher than usual, pinning you down and bringing you to a submission position within a minute. It wasn’t like you weren’t trying, but his methods were harsh, so much so that you were the only one who had to have their bruises checked by Dr. O’Deorain weekly.  
Now, sitting in the ship with the rest of the team, your nerves were kicking in. You were seated between two teammates, all strapped in with the many belts the chairs were equipped with. Your legs were pathetically dangling off the edge of the seat, something you became painfully aware of when the two teammates on either side of you started to bounce their legs in anticipation and anxiety while you couldn’t reach the floor.  
“Alright team, we’re off!” Commander Reyes yelled before the drop ship took off. It was another ten silent minutes until you could get out of your seats and move around. The flight itself to the destination was going to take a minimum of five hours, so you needed to waste it somehow. From listening to music and singing with some of your friends to participating in a reloading competition with McCree and other squad members, the time seemed to pass fast. One thing you couldn’t shake off, however, was the feeling of being watched.  
In an attempt to catch the person who was doing it, you decided to go up the stairs and in the back of the drop ship, where the bags were kept. You sat on the floor, looking out the glass door, waiting to see how long your “admirer” was going to wait until they came to check on you to see why you were there.  
After ten minutes you started to doubt yourself. Maybe you were imagining things and were now wasting time isolated from your team. That was your belief until you heard the heavy footsteps behind you. Someone was coming up the stairs towards you. Jumping to your feet quickly, you waited around the corner and jumped out, grabbing the person by the shirt and bringing them to your little corner before pressing them against the wall, hissing angrily under your breath: “Why the fuck ar---” and then you stopped.  
Jumping back with a gasp you covered your mouth before straightening up in a proper soldier reporting for duty pose, knowing deep down you fucked up too much for this to matter. You had just assaulted your Commander. Reyes was staring at you, his expression hard while he looked down at you, not moving from the wall you had pinned him against.  
“I’m wondering where this energy was when you were in training. Overlooking the previous incident, I want you ready to be seated back in your seat in ten minutes. We’re almost at the destination.” He ordered coldly before turning around and walking away back to the cockpit.  
Flustered and embarrassed you walked back to your seat, realizing that he only came to check because you were the only missing agent. How stupid of you to think someone was actually looking at you. With a sigh you buckled up and waited for landing.

You weren’t sure what happened. Somewhere between the running and the shooting you ended up being separated from your team. The gunpowder and smoke surrounded you. The flames surrounding you were unbearable, your skin felt like it was on fire, despite being a safe distance from the flames. Calling for your teammates was out of the question unless you wanted to alert the enemy about your location, so you ran and hid. The training for this sort of situation was standard. Hide in a safe space, close to the last place you saw your team. When the fighting dies out they will scout for survivors unless they’re forced to flee.  
Maybe you’d remember how you got back on the drop ship if it wasn’t for the smoke inhalation that caused you to pass out. When you woke up on the ship you were surrounded by worried teammates while Dr. O’Deorain was healing your minor injuries. Looking around you could have sworn you saw relief wash over your Commanders face when you opened your eyes, but maybe you were still out of it.  
It took a couple days for the infirmary to declare you fit for active duty, and in the cafeteria during the lunch break your team welcomed you back with a stolen cupcake and hugs. You couldn’t help but feel watched again though, and this time you were too scared to look behind you for some reason. By the way your teammates went silent you realized this time it wasn’t in your head, a big and strong hand having been slapped on your shoulder to get your attention. Your knees buckled from the force, and you could tell the person who put it there wasn’t too happy, which was confirmed by the voice who told you: “[Y/L/N] in my office. Now.”  
The hand was gone, and so was your will to live when you put the cupcake back on the table before excusing yourself to go to your Commanders office. You knocked once shyly before you heard Reyes telling you to go in.  
“You asked for me, Sir?” you asked as you stepped in, closing the door after you, fear basically coming off your figure in waves.  
You looked at him, he was sitting in his chair, arms crossed in front of his strong chest, legs wide open and beanie off, his messy hair making him look younger and even more attractive. You tried to keep your eyes off his strong legs, obscene thoughts clouding your mind now. He cleared his throat, making you look up at him, flustered for having been caught looking somewhere so indecent, but if his smile said anything, that’d be that he wanted you to look. “Have a seat.” He told you, pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk with a simple motion of his head.  
You sat down, your eyes trained to the floor, afraid to know why he wanted you to come to his office to begin with. It probably has something to do with you pinning him against the wall.  
“Alright [Y/N], I’m not going to waste both of our time here trying to beat around the bush. I don’t think you’re fit to be in Blackwatch. Your fighting and endurance isn’t good enough to keep yourself out of danger, and although you’re good with your guns, I don’t think it can compensate for the fields you lack in. While I can’t simply write you down as unfit for duty and get you out of Blackwatch, I can make a different kind of deal with you.” He said, leaning forward and putting his hands on the desk separating you.  
You looked up at him, wide eyed and obviously hurt. “Commander, with all due respect. You can’t simply lay me off because I can’t compete against you in training! Your body mass and strength easily overpower me, but I’m not certain I will have enemies trying to body slam me on every mission! Please I can’t afford to—” you stopped. Not even halfway through your rant he put his hand up, stopping you from talking. Your vision was getting blurred by the tears threatening to spill and fall down your cheeks when he huffed.  
“[Y/N], you completely ignored the last part of my impressive speech. I said I can make you a deal. You see, this conversation has nothing to do with your official inability to carry your weight. This organization doesn’t lay people off, they get killed, as simple as that. But I care too much about you to see you getting killed in action for a cause that’s not yours. I know you’re here because it pays a pretty penny. But I won’t be able to live with myself knowing I’m possibly sending you to your grave every time you’re off on a mission because you can’t afford not to do it.” He explained, giving you a moment to catch up on his words. He took it as a cue to continue when he saw the mad blush in your cheeks when you registered the “I care too much about you” part.  
“So, my offer is simple. You resign from your position. And then you grab all your stuff, as little as you have, and move it in my home off the base. You stay there, and you have to worry about basically nothing. You’ll have a home, food and everything else you want, make a list for all I care. The bottom line is that I don’t want to be responsible for your death.” He put it simply, his intense gaze trained on you while you thought about it.  
But you were shocked to say the least. How come he was offering you the world? You thought you were only another soldier. He was always harsher to you than he was to anyone else, so why you?  
“Well, I’m confused. You hand my ass to me in training, you always complain I’m not doing well enough. You make sure my squad doesn’t have fun at night, you don’t send us on many field missions. So how come you care about me? Is this a joke? Am I being pranked? My Commander is offering to be my sugar daddy, so I don’t die?” you asked, almost laughing at how ridiculous the whole deal was.  
Reyes stood up, causing your amusement to disappear within seconds. He walked around his desk slowly while he answered you. “I always trained you and tried to make you aware of your limited skills, trying to help you improve without raising suspicions. I have my best 3 agents keep an eye on your squad to make sure you’re never in trouble. Have you noticed that despite having your squad being the most rebellious one, you’re also the one to always face the least amount of consequences? Do you also think it escaped me that your bribe is always my favourite alcoholic drink? But only when you pick it? I’m flattered you figured out which one it was, but you should also had picked up the fact I only accept it when I see you were the one to pick it up on missions. And the reason why your squad doesn’t go on many field missions is because I want to limit the risk you’re in. So, no. Not a prank, and sure, I can be your sugar daddy, but I expect the benefits that come with it then.” He explained, voice low as he circled you. His last sentence was different, the undertone has changed, and before you could say anything you felt him stop behind you, his right hand slowly touching the back of your neck, caressing your skin as it came around your throat, forcing your head to tilt backwards, forcing you to look up at him.  
You were painfully aware of your current position, his hand around your throat, your eyes locked on his while he looked down at you. “And what benefits would those be?” you whispered inquisitively. His hands twitched around your throat at your words before he took it away, stepping in front of you, sitting down in front of you on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms in front of his body while he shamelessly checked you out.  
“I will indulge you with this. There is no way you don’t know what those benefits are since you knew what a sugar daddy was to begin with. I except you not to see or fuck anyone else. I don’t want you going on dates or texting other men outside of a friendly manner. I get to choose what you wear, and you will indulge me in my sexual fantasies. When I come back home from a day’s work I can simply unwind by making you cum as many times as I feel like.” He answered with a smirk, seeing how you pressed your thighs together at the thought alone.  
You couldn’t help the arousal pooling in your panties at his words. You had imagined being under him plenty of times. He was the definition of an alpha male, of course you had plenty of fantasies about what he could do to you. Anything from teasing you relentlessly to having you cry from overstimulation. The thoughts were never-ending, and you had thought about almost all of them.  
“I can’t agree to that unless I know your fantasies. I can’t just unknowingly walk into a deal without being aware of the implications.” You answered, unsure of where the sudden wave of confidence came from. You stood up, not wanting to feel so small in front of him.  
You yelped in surprise when you were suddenly pressed against the wall, having your legs instinctively wrap around his hips for balance and security. The last thing you wanted was to fall to the floor, especially now. Reyes turned off the light with one hand, while the other one had a hold of the back of your head, tangled in your hair.  
“Well, let me elaborate, pequeña.” He whispered before dipping down and kissing the side of your neck, just above your pulse while his free hand held your hip close to his, having you feel the bulge in his pants. “I have plenty of thoughts to share with you. I want to take my time with you, to slowly fuck you for hours until you’re begging me to grant you your release.” He said, grinding up against you while his grip of you tightened, his breath against your throat sending shivers down your spine. “I want to have control of your body to do as I please. Whether I’m tying you up and having you spread for me in the middle of the bed, dressed in expensive lingerie, or having you between my legs while I’m on a business call in my office, a hand in your hair while I lazily fuck your face.” He purred, biting your throat while his hand sneaked under your shirt. “Or maybe I want to have you on the edge of our bed, my head between your thighs while I eat you out for hours, alternating between fucking you with my fingers or with my tongue. At that point it won’t even matter how much you will beg me to stop, you’ll be barely able to talk.” He continued, his kisses moving upwards towards your lips, the last kiss being on your jaw before the spoke again. “I want to come home and fuck you where I find you, on the table, on the couch, it won’t matter. Or I’ll tell you to meet me in the shower, where I’ll fuck you nice and slow against the cold tiles.” He explained, his hand exploring your heated skin, his lips kissing the corner of your mouth. His hips involuntarily buckled up, pulling a small moan from you when you felt the size of his hard cock in his pants.  
“So, what do you say? Would you accept that type of deal?” he asked, looking you in the eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, probably the exact same way yours were when you looked up at him. You couldn’t find your words, instead you desperately pulled at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, one hand in his messy hair before you pressed your lips against his. He kissed you back just as desperate, both of you letting go of yourselves until you had to pull apart for air, your lungs burning.  
“I want you to use your words, [Y/N].” he almost growled at you, bucking his hips against yours again.  
“Yes, I want that. I want you.” You answered desperately. If his words were anything to go by, you were about to sign up for the best time of your life. And after he was done with what he wanted to do to you to seal the deal, you had some packing to do.


	37. McCree x Reader Soulmates AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update in a night!!! wooo!  
> this was a request on tumblr:  
> 1\. friends to lovers  
> 2\. soulmates au  
> 3\. "you never saw me" which I wrote as "she never saw me"

word count: 2335 words

Growing up you always heard stories from people who found their soul mate. Even your parents told you the story of how they found each other. It involved a mosh pit at a concert when they were teenagers. Movies showed it as well, an unsuspected couple bumping into each other only to look at their ring finger and find the familiar “X”. It was small, of course, but it was a way for people to know they found “the one”.

In your late teenage years, you had ended up in a rough situation, being caught between a rock and a hard place. You lost your family and everything you had, you were lost and scared. That’s when you met Jesse. Another usual in the local police station. He usually got there all bloody and bruised, cursing and pacing around in his cell, taunting the police officers who paid him no attention.

You were the quiet type, so half of the time he didn’t even notice you, until one night when you ended up in the same cell. You were caught shop lifting food, while he was pulled out of a bar for fighting. When they brought him in he was passed out and bloody, so despite your better judgement you took to taking care of him. You spent the night washing his face and making sure he didn’t have any major injuries. By morning he looked a lot better, and when his white-haired friend and her omnic butler came to pick him up, like they always did, they were surprised with his state.

Jesse looked at himself in the mirror when he woke up, and in a charming yet hungover voice he asked you: “Did you do all this, sweet pea?” to which you said yes, of course. He smirked at your blushing cheeks, and truth be told you weren’t sure why you were nervous, he was a stranger to you all the time.

But that’s how it all started, your adventures with the Deadlock gang and Jesse. Soon you found yourself laughing more than you ever had before, from learning how to play poker and then beating everyone at it to riding with Jesse on his motorcycle. He even taught you how to shoot a revolver, and everyone was shocked to learn that you did so with his own gun, no less!

Even so, in the years you were together in Deadlock, you never considered him anything more than your friend, after all, you touched him plenty and no mark appeared on your hand, despite your disappointment. It was no surprise that Jesse was a lady’s man, he was flirting left and right, something you didn’t want to see, so you spent your night looking at the stars with Bob, he would point out any constellation you asked him about. It was one of those nights when, while you two were sitting on the roof of the saloon in Route 66, that you saw Ashe push Jesse out of the salon, angrily cursing at him, pushing and taunting him.

They were both drunk out of their minds, which wasn’t unusual, but the intensity of their argument was scary to you. You couldn’t hear them, but when you wanted to go and interfere, Bob stopped you. Unknown to you, Ashe had more than enough of Jesse’s flirting. She could see how much the two of you liked each other, and she was done with his childish attitude towards the situation. She was telling him how trying to get you jealous won’t do anything, and how he needs to leave you alone unless he’s going to make a move. Jesse was obviously having none of it, having his own drunken rant back at her.

You weren’t planning on interfering, but they couldn’t see the cop cars approaching from behind. The gang was aware of the ambush the authorities were planning to try and get rid of them, but nobody knew when it was coming. As it turns out, it was coming at the worst possible time.

“Guys! The cops are coming!!!” you yelled, both you and Bob running back to meet them in front of the bar. What followed was a proper shootout with the police, omnics and humans falling wounded everywhere around. You were the person to patch everyone up, you were in no position to defend yourself. Somewhere between you running from the bar to the garage where the bikes were, you got shot. Your cries of surprise and pain sent a shiver down Jesse’s back, and he called out your name, dropping his gun to try and find you.

When he did you were already unconscious, bleeding from an ugly shot in your thigh. He took off his gloves and plaid shirt, wrapping it above the gunshot, trying to stop the bleeding as best as he could before he checked your pulse, putting his head against your chest to check you were still alive.

Unknown to you, Ashe came and rushed him away, telling him the cops will get you patched up, and that they had to go. She didn’t want to leave you behind, but your chances of surviving without medical help were slim, therefore the options were limited.

That fateful night was the start of your new direction in life. The cops that picked you up were the ones that used to bust you for shoplifting, and they knew you weren’t a bad kid. That was your saving grace. After you woke up, patched up and sore in the hospital, you found something surprising on your left hand. The small “X” you had been dreaming about your whole life. You couldn’t help but cry, sad that you didn’t know who it was. When you got shot you didn’t have it, so between the cops and the nurses and surgeries, you had no idea who it could’ve been, the same way you didn’t know where everyone was, you didn’t know if they were hurt.

After a couple months you realized they left you behind, and there was nothing for you to do besides weep about the situation. You turned your life around, getting an apprenticeship as a trainee nurse, later on moving up to join the medical team in private care.

After years and years of working and building your reputation as a medic, you had forgotten about your days in Deadlock. Or so you told yourself, trying to forget about that cowboy. The time also made your mark fade away, it was now almost unnoticeable. It was funny, you never knew that it faded if you were away from your soul mate.

One evening, while you were cleaning your medical instruments in your cabinet, you got an unusual visitor. Fareeha Amari, security chief for Helix Security International. Although they were well established in Egypt, they had facilities across the world and their soldiers were usually sent from one facility to another as placement. You had patched a couple of their worst cases in the past, but you weren’t sure why she was in your office.

You opened your mouth to speak, a frown on your face, when she raised her hand to make you hold your words, which you did. Taking her helmet off, she smiled at you.

“Dr. [Y/L/N], excuse my sudden visit, but this is a matter that couldn’t wait for an appointment. You see, I have this major pain in my ass that only you can help me get rid of.” She joked, the smile on her face only widening.

You couldn’t help but laugh at her choice of words, shaking your head while you turned around to face her properly. “This is certainly one way to make an entrance, but I’m unsure what I could do for you that your medic can’t take care of. Last I heard you still had a medical team at Helix a-” she cut you off again before you could finish you sentence.

“Well, yes, but my pain is persistent. Isn’t that right?” she asked over her shoulder, and you straightened up curious and tense at the heavy footsteps you heard approaching the door, before a tall man walked in. You gasped, covering your mouth with both hands, your wide eyes scanning everything about the man.

“Well, I’d say I’m persistent, yes.” He chuckled, nodding and tipping his hat as Fareeha walked past him to give the two of you some privacy.

Jesse was nervous now, his safety net was gone, if you decided to throw medical equipment at him he could only take it as best as he could. He took his hat off, holding it shyly in front of him, taking a couple uncertain steps closer to you, but before he could even say something he screamed alarmed at the box of tissues you threw at him, which ironically hit him in the forehead.

“Jesse McCree! You leave me for dead, disappear without a trace and then show your face years later like this?! Missing an arm and by getting a friend to help you make your entrance?!” you yelled, walking threateningly close to him, pointing your finger at him.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, looking down at you, his gaze sending goosebumps across your skin like it always did. “I missed ya too, sweet pea.”

You were trying not to melt away at the way he always used to call you, but now all the memories you had neatly hidden away behind a wall of denial came rushing through, and you were unsure of what to say or what to do. It was easy for Jesse to see it, he had been dealing with it as well.

It took a couple hours for you two to catch up and for you to calm down, and by the time the sun started to set over the city, setting your room in a warm yellow light, you two were sitting on your hospital bed, backs resting against the wall, drinking improvised alcohol from glass beakers. The silence was getting heavy, and after all his explanations and stories, you just wanted to know one thing.

“Jesse…” you started, shyly. He turned around and looked at you, his heart fluttering at the way his name sounded when it came past your pretty lips. “Did you ever end up finding, you know… the one?”

“Yeah…” he said in a low voice, the answer barely a whisper. Your heart sank into your stomach, and you closed your eyes, nodding your head slowly, trying not to cry, but then he continued speaking. “It’s quite the story actually. I had given up tryin’ to look for her. I thought I found her, but I thought she never saw me, at least not the way I wanted her to. We were friends but knowing I couldn’t have her, I started pushing her away, hitting on everything with a pulse within five miles.” He started, clearing his voice and having another swing from his beaker before continuing. “But this one night, when I was doing my usual thing, we got ambushed by the cops. And she got hurt, badly. I ran to her, took my gloves off and tried to stop the bleeding. My boss said we had to go, and that she wouldn’t make it if we took her with us. So, we left her behind. I hated myself for it, and it’s not like I made it too far either, a week later I got caught and recruited in Blackwatch. At that point I knew tryin’ to find her would be too messy.”

You were blushing mad, your face and neck were burning up, you had already finished your alcohol when you realized he was talking about you.

“But…how did you know?” you asked, voice barely a whisper.

He laughed, looking down at his left arm. “Well, after that night, when I woke up I realized I left my gloves by her. That’s when I saw the mark on my left hand. You see, it turns out it has to be skin on skin contact for the mark to form, and I only ever touched her with my gloves. It wouldn’t work for me now, I lost my left hand, but…” he trailed off before turning to face you.

You looked his way, confused about the movement, and you watched confused as he took your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing your ring finger, the sensation of his beard against your skin sending a shiver down your back. His lips lingered, his mind had so many other ideas about what he should kiss, but he pulled away to make a point.

Your eyes shot wide open when you saw the once dulled X on your finger was now back to its former glory. “Oh my God! So, it was you all this time!” you exclaimed excited, putting the beakers on the tray next to the bed before you jumped to hug him, the force of your surprise hug enough to push him down on his back with you on top of him. He laughed, wrapping his hands around you in return.

Looking up at him you propped yourself up, putting your hands on either side of his head before you dipped down and kissed him. His grip of your waist tightened at the contact, and you could have sworn you heard a small growl from his lips before he kissed you back. The kiss was intense, your hands exploring each other while you deepened the kiss. Both of you had waited for this moment for far too long and weren’t prepared to be shy about it. When you pulled apart you had to catch your breath for a second, both of your faces flustered but with big smiles.

You ended up clocking out of work early, and not coming in the following day. You had a lot of catching up to do with your soul mate, and not all of it included talking.


	38. Update, again

Hey guys,

I hope nobody got their hopes up seeing an update on this.  
I got sad news to share.

My tumblr account has been terminated by Tumblr without any warning on the 19th of November.   
I tried contacting support 3 times but there's no news.

I am beyond heart broken. I put 5 months and over 100k words in writing there with 1000+ posts.

I lost 650 followers and hundreds of match ups. I had Tumblr exclusive writing and HC that hadn't been backed up on my pc or posted here. And it's all gone.

Because of this I can't bring myself to write at the moment. I feel like shit and I feel like my writing doesm't matter and that I shouldn't bother.

I made a tumblr, ripdeathblossomready where anyone who's interested in updates can look, I also have a discord at egoetrexmeus#9166 in case anyone needs me. Besides that....I don't have much to say.  
Thank you for all the lovely comments and support.


	39. SFW Talon Reader x Commander Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is one of the best Talon agents, but after Moira was put under investigation by Overwatch and the other agent was caught before sneaking in, you were sent to do the job.  
> The only issue is that you're finding yourself becoming quite fond of the charming Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get back into writing!  
> I was going to write until the end of the night but it dragged on too much!  
> I may write the continuation to this if anyone will want more of it, but I'm happy with it as a "get back to writing" kind of thing  
> I hope you enjoy! Requests are still open, just read chapter 39!  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who has stayed thorough this hiatus and tumblr meltdown!

Word count: 2599 words

You’ve never been a team player; anything to do with being a people person or having to deal with the masses made you uncomfortable. You never smiled, and in the end, you never had to.  
You worked for Talon, being one of their best long-range soldiers, the one sent for every important mission. When Amelie was brought to the base and turned into a killing machine, you were the one to teach her how to use a sniper rifle. Her gun had been augmented by your skilled personal gunsmith, and you helped her perfect the poison she used in her small spider shaped bugs.  
Only recently, after having saturated the long-range squad, did the higher ups decide it was time to put your pretty face to use as well. Having been there a long time and still having your youthful looks, you were chosen to become an undercover spy and find your way inside Overwatch.  
Sitting in your living room, glass of favorite alcoholic beverage in hand you were overlooking the black folder Maximilien handed to you. Your target was Strike Commander Morrison. He oversaw the operation, and in turn, was your main target. The report didn’t have much on him, a farm boy who enrolled and became part of the super soldier program before climbing the ranks. Everything was being done by the book, therefore Talon failed when they tried to find blackmail material on him.  
All the information provided was tactfully handed over by Moira, the scientist working in Blackwatch, having already infiltrated the organization months prior. Rumor had it that she was secretly under investigation there, that being the main reason why Talon needed another agent in there. They tried a month before, but somehow the agent was intercepted.  
Therefore, the task was handed over to the best of the worst, you. Getting up from the couch, you made your way to your secret closet. A small door for a boiler room had been the perfect disguise for your work closet. All the sniper outfits, as well as your guns, were neatly stacked, much like a diva’s walk-in closet, only that you stored guns instead of purses and bullets instead of shoes.  
You slipped into a one-piece black suit, added your boots, coat and mask before loading and checking your sniper rifle. You were only going to observe the Commander for a night, see how she was for yourself. After inspecting the metal claws on your boots, you secured you hook and smoke grenades, just in case. It was unusual for you to pick the sniper rifle, you were more of a rifle girl, a medium scope and multiple rapid-fire shots, but a medium scope couldn’t give you the perspective you needed to safely observe from a safe distance.  
You’ve been following Morrison for an hour now, carefully watching him, jumping from one rooftop to another. You’ve learned that people like him had undercover guards around at all times, so they would pick you out of a crowd if you followed on foot, there was no doubt about that.  
During the past hour he had stopped in a of couple shops, bought some groceries, even ready meals he could microwave. That was a surprise, surely a man like him could cook or had someone to cook for him. Then he proceeded to give some change to a homeless man and talk to a couple of people that recognized him. You had to admit, even by your standards his choice in clothing was horrible, unmatched jacket, scarf and jeans, topped with old army boots. None of them looked new, which lead to a quickly forming opinion about him, which was only confirmed when he stopped and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.  
World renowned Strike Commander Morrison, the one in charge of possibly the most wealthy and resourceful enterprise lives in a one-bedroom apartment in the suburbs of the town next to the main Overwatch base. You frowned, lowering your gun and contemplating the situation while the night chill blew your hair in your face ever so slightly.  
You were used to getting close to men who got drunk on the power they had, you were good when it came to stroking egos and dressing up to match the part, but this, this was completely new to you. You needed more information before your infiltration.

Luck was on your side it seemed. It had been a couple weeks since you got the mission and observed your target first hand, and now you were given the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself. A charity gala for war victims was being held in the great hall, and you knew Strike Commander Morrison was going to be the main guest. He was making a great donation on Overwatch’s side, and you had it arranged to be the second main guest. Talon had agreed to put a substantial amount of money on a check for you to kindly donate. You would be a representative of a fictional charitable company from the United Kingdom that nobody had heard of. Sombra had made fake sites to make it look credible and you had some actors who worked on a promotional video of the said company.  
You were looking in the mirror, admiring your reflection. Your hair had been done professionally, your dress was a royal blue, which you learned was Morrison’s favorite color. Your accessories were a pair of earrings and a necklace, both delicate and small. You insisted on your hair not being over the top, something classy yet modest, your makeup was natural as well. You figured, since he was such a modest man, he’d appreciate modesty and class. You were familiar with these places, you knew that all the woman would compete to overdo each other with extravagant hair, makeup and outfits.  
By how he presented himself you knew he’d hate that, which would make you stand out. The thought of being close to him, finally in person, gave you butterflies. It was strange, truly, to be excited about meeting him when your purpose was to get intel, but he was, different.  
While your eyes trailed down over your neatly and methodically planned appearance, you couldn’t help but feel quite sad. The possibility of him not liking you, of not taking the bait, was upsetting. What if he’d see a more beautiful woman? Or maybe he didn’t think you were worth his time? It would mean you failed your mission, although deep down you knew this was more about your mission.  
You stood up, hurrying to grab your purse before rushing out the door, getting into a small cab, driven by a Talon agent, of course. The drive was less than ten minutes from your fake apartment. It was chosen to be in the modest side of town, only to go with the charity story.  
When you walked up the stairs to the gala your photograph was taken a lot since you were one of the main guests. You knew Morrison would have to take a photograph with you as well, since you were the two main attractions, and to no surprise, there he was, awkwardly standing tall next to the event coordinator. He was smiling and chatting away, but you knew better.  
Mirroring his attitude and modesty, you walked up to the pair, holding your head slightly lower, a shy smile on your lips. You shook the coordinators hand and smiled at his small talk, thanking him for having you, pretending not to notice Morrison’s stare your way.  
All the blood was up in your cheeks, thankful you had enough foundation on your face to hide it while you stood less than a meter away from your target. Your emotions had nothing to do with being the spot light, but more to do with how smitten he looked. You looked up at him and smiled with a small acknowledging nod before you turned to pose with the coordinator.  
Jack needed a moment to come back into the present. He had been so annoyed with the continuous display of wealth and flashy expensive material goods that he expected an old and overly confident woman to be the second guest. It was usually the case at these things, someone who had too much money and who needed to remain relevant would buy themselves a spot close to him and then annoy him for the night, but here you were. A radiant and beautiful young woman, modest in the way you carried yourself in front of hundreds of bright lights. When you looked up at him with those beautiful [y/e/c] eyes, smiling politely, he knew he was done for.  
He nodded back before turning around for the cameras as well, actually excited for the night ahead for a change.  
The dinner reception wasn’t exciting in either of your opinions. You were seated in front of each other at a quite large round table with other twenty guests. You enjoyed your drink and delicately picked at your food while everyone else devoured everything that was offered to them.  
Throughout the first half of the evening, while at the table, you felt Morrison’s eyes on you most of the time, and you sneaked your fair share of stares when he wasn’t looking, trying to politely laugh at some unsavory joke. You even made eye contact for a moment when he sought help escaping an awkward conversation about how much he works out.  
You were pretending to drink from your glass while this stocky and short balding middle-aged man was trying to explain to him how much he works out and how he’d like to exchange routines to build some more muscle. Your hidden giggles didn’t escape him, and you could see the ghost of a smile on his lips when he looked at you before he told the man he’s certain his routine would work best for him and he shouldn’t try to change it too much. Internally, however, you knew his answer would be more along the lines of “It would imply actual work and being in the army”, but you can’t really tell that to some rich self-absorbed asshole.  
As the night went by the alcohol had started getting to you, loosening up the strict and methodically composed image you tried to build around yourself. By midnight small strands of hair were falling out of the neat up-do, and your cheeks were flushed from all the laughing and dancing you’ve been doing.  
You used to enjoy dancing when you were younger, before you joined Talon and everything. This love seemed to be brought back as you danced with random men who practically lined up for a dance, but then all the laughing stopped when, in the middle of a partner switching dance, you ended up in Morrison’s arms.  
With a carefree, genuine smile, you looked up into his eyes. “Commander Morrison, what a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!”  
He chuckled, the blush on his cheeks obvious as he led the dance. “The pleasure is all mine, although I’d like to know the name of the other unfortunate soul who had to overhear that conversation about gym routines.” He joked, returning your smile.  
You playfully rolled your eyes, which earned a raised eyebrow from your dance partner. “I think you could have used his sound advice about his extensive exercise. On a serious note, my name is [Y/F/N].”  
“It’s nice to meet you, [Y/N].” he replied, testing the sound of your name on his lips, and your expression might have given away how much you enjoyed hearing him say it, because you could see the small dilation of his pupils when he looked at you.  
Your moment was interrupted, quite rudely, when the song ended, and you had to step away from each other, both missing the warmth of being close the second you let go. After a moment of awkward silence, Jack cleared his throat.  
“I was going to step outside for a second, would you like to join me?” he asked, looking at you hopeful.  
“I’d love that!” you said, smiling up at him.  
You ended up splitting up, agreeing to meet by the bench before the gardens in the back of the estate where it was more private.  
When he finally joined you, he offered you an unopened bottle of still water, having already downed half of his. You accepted it with a soft thank you, hyper aware of the closeness between you two.  
“So, I’ve had something I meant to ask you, curiosity is getting the best of me here.” He said with a chuckle before looking at you. “How come you’re at this sort of event? You don’t seem to be the same cut as the likes inside.”  
Your heart dropped to your stomach, the reality of your situation crashing down on you. He wasn’t liking you for you, but for the face you were showing to him, just as your reply had been thought out to please him. “I’m an ambassador for a British charity company. We know the war hurts us all in the same way, and we know your country suffers more than ours in this matter. Therefore, I was sent to represent us in handing our contribution to your rebuilding costs.” You answered with a polite smile. “There is no me asking you why you are here, although I have to admit, the photographs and posters do not do you justice.” You continued, smiling at him in an attempt to shift the conversation.  
It seemed it work, because he chuckled at that flirtatious remark. “It’s good if you ask me, I don’t get recognized often. Besides, they do tent to put around ten more pounds of muscle on me than I have, that’s probably why that man thought I could use some more.” He answers light heartedly, trying his best to earn a laugh from you. He caught on to your mood drop when he mentioned your reason for attending, and he thought it was only right to fix his mistake.  
You chuckled, shaking your head slowly. “I don’t know, if all the food they eat is like the one we were offered then I would probably starve to death!” Adding to your claims, your stomach growled upset when you finished your sentence, your embarrassment dying out fast at the sound of his amazing laughter.  
“I agree, the food is less than desirable, I actually know a good food joint that’s open around the clock, just around the corner from here.” He offered with a smile, and you could swear you saw a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.  
“Commander Morrison, are you implying we ditch the event to get food together? Like a date?” you teased, adding a chuckle at the end to empathize that you were, in fact, joking.  
“Well, you can call it what you like, I call it having some delicious food!” he added, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “I swear these places never have good food.  
This was not in your plan, but you were not going to pass on the opportunity to have some food with the Commander, and by the end of the night you will come to realize that food was not the only thing you were going to get.


	40. (SFW) Jealous Reaper x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper stalks reader and isn't happy when he sees reader moved on after his "death"  
> I found this on my laptop and I don't think I posted it here!

Word Count: 1250 words

Reaper wouldn’t have considered himself a man or patient for the most part, but when it came to you he thought he was both. It had been five years since the explosion at the Swiss headquarters, five years since he saw you bury an empty casket, crying and weeping for him. And as sick as it sounded to most, he enjoyed seeing you miss him and cry after him, he felt that he deserved to be missed like that.

But then as the years passed, one of your work colleagues started to stand out to him, they were too close to you, making you laugh and smile the way he used to. In a way it made his heart flutter again, with how nice the smile looked on your lips, he had forgotten how in love he was with it. Which only angered him more, knowing that you were smiling because of someone else.

Stalking you from the shadows, he had seen a relative here or there making you laugh or being affectionate with you, and he was so kind that he didn’t bother to do anything about it. He would follow you everywhere, even in your small apartment, and if he was feeling generous he would place your lost item somewhere he knew you’d find, and he did hear you jokingly say, “Thank you, ghosts.” a couple of times when he did so.

The last straw, however, came when you invited them over for dinner. How dare you think you were allowed to see other people once he ‘died’?? He watched the whole evening from a dark corner in the living room as you cooked, danced and laughed with your date as you had with him all those years ago.

The way they held your waist as you danced, the lingering looks you gave each other while you sipped your wine and ate were driving him crazy, and when they leaned in and kissed you he almost lost it, tempted to just show himself. But he held back and watched you willingly take them to your bedroom, the one you once shared with him, while throwing items of clothing on the floor on the way. He didn’t follow the two of you, your moans and whimpers were enough to confirm his suspicions.

Luckily for him, and unluckily for you, your date left somewhere around 1am, promising to call you in the morning. You had gone to the kitchen after walking them out, wearing nothing but a robe, sipping from a glass of water without bothering to turn on the light. Reaper thought at this point you were just making it easy for him, almost as if you wanted him to take you. He used his wraith form to come behind you undetected, finally making a move.

You’re not sure what happened exactly, one moment you were in your kitchen, flustered and smiling happily, and the next everything went black as you fell unconscious.

When you came back around you had a horrible headache, and your hands were bound together behind your back, the cuffs digging into your wrists. The room was too dark for you to really make out anything, the only window in the corner of the room being hidden away behind a couple of thick dark curtains. You tried blinking rapidly, hoping that somehow you could focus and come up with some sort of escape plan while you fought against the restrains. Who could have kidnapped you? And where did they come from? Were they hiding in your apartment this whole time? Questions kept running through your head before you noticed him out of the corner of your eye.

He was tall and strong, all dressed in black, only a terrifying white mask standing out in the darkness. Unfortunately, you knew exactly who your kidnapper was, having seen his face on tv multiple times. The Reaper, a worldwide known terrorist, was now sitting at the foot of the bed, arms crossed in front of his body while he silently studied you fighting against the cuffs, trying to put as much distance as you could between the two of you.

“What do you want? Why did you take me?” you asked in a hurry, fear falling off your words deliciously to him. All he did was laugh, a cruel, low patronizing laugh as he crawled on all fours closer to you like a predator, only stopping when his mask was inches away from your face.

“I am teaching you a lesson. I’ve been tolerant enough with you, giving you the space to grieve my absence and continue with your life. What I didn’t expect, however, is for you to whore yourself out to some lowlife in the bed we used to share.” He practically hissed, one of his hands gripping your chin to force you to look at him while you tried to look away, your cheeks burning with shame from his words.

He watched your expression, a mix of terror, confusion and embarrassment, and he shook his head at how slow you could be to try and understand. Maybe it was time to stop beating around the bush. His free hand reached up and yanked his mask away, the ghost of the man you once loved staring angrily at you. He had aged, but that wasn’t the most obvious change. His eyes were red and black, the red piercing through the darkness and through you. Black smoke was also coming off of his form, the angrier he got with your lack of reaction, the more it came off of his body.

But no matter how much you wanted to react, you couldn’t, your body frozen as your brain tried to make sense of it all. The man in front of you was Reyes, but he wasn’t your Gabriel. He looked at you with anger, like a beast rather than a man, and you had buried your Gabriel years ago. You had cried yourself to sleep, brought flowers to his grave every week, had kept all of his things in your apartment as if he never left, and he had been alive all along? Had he been stalking you from the shadows for years, not bothering to show himself and ease your pain? No, this man was not your Gabriel, you didn’t love him as you loved your lover who had passed away, a hero. You frowned, pulling away from his grasp. “No. You have no right to touch me, my Gabriel is dead, he died a hero, you’re nothing but a monster and a terrorist!” you spit at him, letting your frustrations out on the man in front of you, not realizing how much there was to lose.

He growled, bearing his teeth at your words, and before you could react he had grabbed you by the hips, flipping you around on your stomach, pushing up your robes to expose your naked skin. His talons cut your skin, you flinched and begged him to stop, lying that you were sorry, just to please let you go. You knew no mercy would come from him when he leaned down, pressing his body against your back, his mouth next to your ear when he said. “If you won’t believe me then I just have to remind you who you belong to, you shouldn’t have let another person touch what’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with how taking requests on this site goes, so for now I will work on what I got.   
> I don't want to rant but I'm upset.   
> HC's open on tumblr at ripdeathblossomready.


	42. Update!

Hello! Long time no see!

I've been seeing the comments I've been getting, and although I haven't replied yet I want you guys to know that thy meant the world to me!  
It's been at least a couple months since I last wrote something, and I wasn't sure if I was going to ever come back to writing, but there may be a chance!

I've been commissioned by an awesome person to write a 6k Blackwatch McCree x Fem!Reader fic, and it's been quite hard to try and get back into the headset to write, but now that the flood gates are open, I'm kind of enjoying it.

Adding the fact that there has been a shift in interest on my A Casual Fling Demon Reyes fic, I am inclined to write another chapter! So once this commission is finished, depending on the person who commissioned me, you guys may be able to read it as well! Since they're the one who commissioned they have a say in deciding if the fic will become public or not, but hopefully it will and everyone can enjoy some more Blackwatch McCree from me!

To be quite honest, I don't know how long this excitement will last, or if it will last long enough for me to write past my commissioned work, but there's a chance.

In regards to Soldiers sexuality becoming canon, I will not be taking my fics down. I think it was agreed upon on tumblr that content creators want to keep Soldier bisexual in fanfics. I don't think I will be writing any Soldier stuff atm, but if he is present in my fics, his role won't change.

Again, a huge thank you for all the comments, and if you want to stay up to date on my stuff, if you want to ask me stuff or inquire about my commissions you can check out my tumblr: ripdeathblossomready


	43. Blackwatch McCree x Fem Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 6k commission I've been working on, and now it's finished and I love it, nsfw ofc, and you have colored-honey on tumblr to thank for it!

You were infuriating, an enigma on all fronts, walking and carrying yourself with confidence and grace. Always punctual, informed and opinionated, never hesitating to let someone know they’re wrong, superior or not. You looked at everyone as an equal, your face never giving away your true feelings or intentions. If he hadn’t touched your skin, seen you enjoy your peculiar coffee and fruity pancakes, he’d think you were an Omnic.   
You had made it clear countless times that you weren’t interested in him or anyone else; you made it clear you were a woman of science and whatever else you said, the fancy words he didn’t care for, and yet, there he was, laying in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to think of anything else but you.  
The way your shirt rode up when you stretched for your tweezers while you worked on his broken comm, for the fifth time that week, exposing the tender skin and making his mouth water. The way your hips moved when you made your way closer to him, raising your head up to look at him, trying to appear more confident as you try to tease him, made him want to grab them and pull you against him. The way your lips pouted into a silent “o” as you worked, pink and full, made him want to kiss them, bite them, taste their sweetness and feel their softness. The way your hair shined, the flow of it as you carelessly pushed it out of the way, had him fantasizing about tangling his fingers in it and having a sturdy grip on it while he’s keeping you pressed against a wall, your arms around his shoulders, legs wrapped around his hips, your skirt riding up to expose more of you…  
“Shit…” Jesse cursed in a low groan, bringing a hand up to run it through his messy brown hair, painfully aware of how hard he got from thinking about you. He wasn’t sure if he should even bother taking care of the issue, no matter the constriction of his sweatpants. Looking over at the clock on his bedside table, he groaned again, the hand from his hair moving down on his eyes. It was already 2am, he was supposed to go to training at 7, which meant getting up at 6. Four hours of sleep were nothing, that being generous if he fell asleep right that second.   
Defeated, he reached down to pull his sweatpants down to his middle thigh area, freeing his erection with a sigh of relief. His free hand trailed down his chest and stomach until it reached his cock. He started with slow, lazy pumps, working himself up, giving his mind enough time to decide on the filthy fantasy of the night. By all means, this had become almost routine, every night another fantasy about the woman he couldn’t have. Tonight, you could be in charge.   
One thing all his fantasies had in common had been your submissiveness, your eagerness to please. You’d be on your knees, or under his desk, looking up at him with your [e/c] eyes, pleading to taste him and have your mouth fucked. He’d come up with a witty one liner and have you suck him. Other nights he’d catch you after a shower, either in your own room or the communal showers, depending on how risky he wanted his fantasy. Then he’d fuck you against the wall, having you face away from him while he fucked you from behind.  
Tonight, however, you’re wearing a beautiful lingerie set, blood red and see through, a simple and elegant design leaving little to the imagination. You’re sitting on top of him, looking him up and down, humming as you’re thinking about how to please yourself on him. You rub yourself up and down his shaft, teasing him while you debate, pretending he doesn’t have the same effect on you despite the fact he can feel your underwear getting soaked.   
“I’m going to sit on your face, and you’re going to get me ready to take you. Then I will ride you until I’m satisfied, and only then are you allowed to cum. Have I made myself clear?” you ask with a smile on your lips while you’re slowly and teasingly taking your underwear off.  
“Yes.” He barely manages to whisper, his hands reaching up to touch your thighs.  
You slap his hands away, shaking your head at him. “You don’t get to touch me cowboy, got it? You touch me, I stop.” You added, crawling on all fours closer to his face like a wild cat.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He adds, the excitement of being told what to do making his cheeks burn.  
“Good boy.” You hum, giving him a quick kiss before straddling his face, pushing yourself down on his lips.  
“Fuck.” Jesse whimpered, his cock twitching in his fist, not having realized he had been picking up his pace. He pushed his head backwards into the pillow, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from cumming before getting to the main point of his fantasy.   
Your legs are starting to shake on either side of his head, your hips starting to slowly move to cause more friction between your needy core and his eager tongue. He was like a starved animal, licking and sucking your sensitive folds before dipping down to your entrance to fuck you with his tongue. Your little moans and cries of pleasure were turning him on and fueling him even more, his nose applying pressure to your clit all at once. With a gasp, you came on his tongue, which he eagerly lapped at and cleaned before you were forced to pull away to catch your breath, over sensitive from all the attention he had given you.  
“What a good boy” you hummed, running a hand down his cheek lovingly while he licked his lips of your juices. You could see the need and desperation in his eyes, so you decide to stop torturing him and you sit on his lap, guiding his head to your entrance before lowering yourself slowly. You hiss at the pain, the stretch still painful even with all the prep work.   
Jesse’s thighs are almost shaking, he wanted to thrust upwards and bury himself inside you so badly, but you said he couldn’t. His head falls back against the pillow, eyes shut, jaw clenched. When you finally reach the base, he groans and automatically moved his hands to your hips to guide you, help you fuck him to a good pace, but you slap his hands away.  
“I told you, Jesse. You can’t touch me.” You said with a smirk, enjoying seeing him struggle and try to keep his self-control. When he nods in understanding, you start moving again, an antagonizing slow pace that wasn’t satisfying you either, but you just wanted to see how far you could push him. His eyes were glued to where your bodied met, hyper fixating on the way he disappeared inside of you repeatedly. And then, you stopped completely. He looks up at you confused, unsure of what rule he broke to have you stop, but the look on your face speaks volumes. You’re done playing, you’re impatient and frustrated and want your release.   
“Fuck me, cowboy.” You purr, leaning down against his chest. He doesn’t need anything more; his hands snap to your hips and his heels dig into the mattress before he starts thrusting upwards into you. You gasp and moan, going almost limp in his arms to let him fuck you senseless. His pace quickens on its own accord, Jesse’s eyes closed while he focuses on your warmth, on how tight and good you feel. The wet noises in the room from your juices and the skin to skin contact only adds to his sensory overload, pushing the both of you over the edge into a blissful orgasm.  
He came on his hand and chest with a groan, pushing his head in the pillow. As his breath started to even out, he opened his eyes to come back to the harsh reality. Getting caught up in his own fantasies was always harsh, your warmth and presence gone in the blink of an eye, leaving him with a mess on himself and the bed, as he came to realize when he sat up in bed.  
The emptiness after it was all said and done was always his downfall, the realization that his fantasies were just that was quite distressing. Ruffling his hair, he decided to pull his sweats back up before getting up to grab the dirty sheets. He was quick to pull them off the bed, using them to wipe the mess he had made on his chest before he tossed it in his laundry bin.   
Looking over at the clock, he groaned angrily, 2:43am, so much for sleeping. He quickly made his bed before grabbing a cigar and a lighter, heading to his window to have a smoke, maybe it would help him clear his mind and finally fall asleep.

0700, training grounds  
Jesse makes his way into the training room, hair a mess and barely able to hold himself up. Given his rough night, he didn’t actually manage to sleep, and the strict rule Reyes had reinforced of no coffee before workouts only added to his suffering.   
“McCree! About time!” Reyes barked angrily, pointing to the line of recruits and agents impatiently. Jesse was aware there were dozens of words that followed, something about how rough he looked to how he was late, but his tired mind could only think about the fact you weren’t there. With a confused frown that didn’t escape Reyes, the cowboy sat in line and took a deep breath in preparation of the rough treatment he was about to get. 

Across the base you were in Moira’s lab, coffee in hand and white lab coat on, looking over five holo pads in the far corner of the lab. The scientist was looking over a couple of classified files not far from you, boredom on her face to conceal her anger.   
Your fingers flicked through pages upon pages on information and code you easily skimmed through, occasionally taking another sip of your coffee. A breach had been detected in the early hours of the morning, before the crack of dawn. A hacker had managed to set off the first alarm you implemented into the database protection, initiating the shutdown procedure, trapping some of the code used to access it before everyone’s pcs in the base went dark.  
You couldn’t allow a possible bug to roam free, especially when the base had mountains of sensitive data collected, so you decided when you joined to reboot and recode the security system to freeze the second an intruder was detected, this way nothing could escape you.  
Which, in turns, brought you to Moira’s lab. She had been targeted, and because of it you had to unravel the truth from her end. It was annoying to her, of course, but she seemed to appreciate your willingness to come so early to the rescue.   
“I’m trying to separate the hackers code from the actual computers, but because of the nature of the files my work is becoming significantly more difficult. Could you please log in so I can get past the block? It would save a good amount of time on my part.” You finally spoke, politely but firmly, eyes still glued to the monitor and coffee to your lips.  
“Those files are classified and require higher clearance level than you currently hold. I can’t grand you access to those files unless I get written approval from your Commander,” she replied bored, eyes still scanning the hard copy of the encrypted files you were searching for.  
You took a deep breath, slowly turning your head to look at her. You had to admit, she was a brilliant scientist, and her work ethic was understandable, but when nobody had access to computers because of a virus in her unit, she should put aside her high morals for the good of everyone else.   
“No offence Dr. O'Deorain but if I had the time and desire I could hack into your files without needing your password, or clearance. This is a security breach matter, and cooperation would be appreciated to fix the issue faster and efficiently. But if you’d prefer it this way then I can keep the systems offline for the hours or days it would take the Commanders to response and fulfil a manual request for clearance, but I think they would both be annoyed by the delay. So please, can you log in?” you explained, finishing with a fake polite smile to your question.   
She looked at you, almost shooting daggers your way, but you didn’t bulge. You were used to this kind of treatment from everyone, having had to work your way up to your position with blood sweat and tears. The tears dried up and your skin thickened fast, being fed up with being questioned because of your young age and successful lineage.   
A couple pregnant moments later Moira steps in front of you, back straight and head held high, not wanting to seem like she was following your orders, more like granting you access on her own accord. The sound of her long nails hitting the keyboard followed by the clicking of her heels as she walked away from the screen to let you proceed with your work while she busied herself with hers.  
You put your coffee aside, bringing up a sixth and then seventh screen to follow the hackers path and the files it tried to retrieve. Unraveling the way a virus and hacker work is easy, you start from the last corruption and go backwards until you see the entry point. The entry seemed to be through an email. From there is didn’t take long to find what it wanted, shooting with precision to attract little to no attention. Red flags started to go off in your mind. A virus infected everything it touched, but this one, within minutes of contact it only infected three files.   
You frowned, isolating the email and the corrupted files. A gala invitation in Rialto via an official looking email triggered the virus, which then jumped to the folders: Soldier Enhancement Project (SEP), Cell mutation and Regeneration Trials, all highly guarded secret projects. It seemed random to you, SEP, mutation and regeneration seemed completely farfetched, but you had never been wrong before. You would have to talk to Reyes about this later.   
Continuing your search, you opened the coded version of the email, looking between the hundreds like to try and extract anything suspicious. It didn’t take long to gather a lead. S0M3R441°50'04.7"N 12°26'30.6"E. You frowned, confused as to why in the world a hacker would sign with their coordinates, giving your location is an amateur mistake or a trap.  
The situation was giving you a very bad feeling, so you made quick work of copying the code you were suspicious of before you completely removed it and reset the system, bringing everything back online. Gathering your things, you rushed to the door without a word, taking the lab coat off and hanging it by the door, leaving without paying any attention to Moira, who’s back was to you, hiding her sinister smile as she continued her work.

It has been six hours since you uncovered the coordinates in Moira’s email, since then you’ve been in your office with Commander Reyes by your side. You liked him, he was blunt and straight forward and a good friend. Besides being your superior, you saw him almost like a big brother. You were both sitting on the edge of your desk, a box of takeaway he smuggled into the building, looking at a huge holo pad of the information you managed to gather. The coordinated were for a power station on the outskirts of Rome, there was nothing special about the location what so ever. Besides that you only knew the hackers name was Sombra and she was brilliant.   
As you stir your pot of food you couldn’t help but think about the three files. You told him about it but he changed the subject and decided to focus on the coordinates, but you couldn’t drop it. Your pride and instincts were at stake here.   
“I still don’t understand why the hacker chose those three files. There were hundreds to choose from and corrupt, all much easily accessible and with a lower risk of being detected. Still I can’t seem to find a correlation between them. They were either random targets or the hacker has insight knowledge of the files they needed.” You finally spoke, your eyes trained on your food.   
Reyes put down his food, running his hand though his goatee as he thought about what to tell you. You’ve been working together for long enough to know that was his usual body language when he was weighting his options. Finally, he put his hand down and looked down at you.  
“The hacker, Sombra, is as daring and overconfident as she is brilliant and competent. The files she targeted were the ones she wanted, and they aren’t random. I can’t tell you anything on that since it’s above your clearance, and by all means you finished your job, you shouldn’t be poking around anyway.” He added, raising his eyebrow at the end, a gesture that could have come across as negative if it wasn’t for the small kind smile.   
You smiled back before looking back at the screen, smile fading and your expression turning into a frown. “If she’s brilliant and competent, then why put your coordinated in your code signature? Is she trying to lead us into a trap?” you asked, more mumbling to yourself than wanting an answer.  
“Of course it’s a trap, Sombra likes to play her games as much as she likes to ruin lives. I’ll go talk to Morrison about it, good work.”   
With that he got up, tossing his trash in the bin you had in the corner before taking his leave. You sat there in silence, intrigued but afraid of this Sombra. You’ve tried to play everything safe, thinking your systems were the best in the world, and yet she managed to access three files before your system caught her and froze the virus.  
What was worst was that you had a suspicion that she wanted to get caught, to leave the encrypted message with the coordinates to try and send a message across. If that was the case, then you were even more stressed that she could have infiltrated in the system before, or even now she could watch everything through security cameras without anyone knowing.  
You shook your head, getting caught up in your own head and having paranoia creep up on you was the last thing you wanted right now. Maybe you should look over the code again, see if you can improve the security some more, after all you had nothing planned for the next couple of days.   
You cleaned your office of all the takeaway leftovers before you walked out of the room, if you were to stay up late again you were going to need a lot of coffee. Walking down the corridor you couldn’t help but suspiciously eye every camera, thinking that maybe Sombra was laughing at you right now through them. 

Jesse had been through hell the whole day. Pushed beyond his limits in training, stuck for hours in briefings, unable to find Reyes when he needed him, then missed lunch, and now he wasn’t allowed into the training area or shooting range until he fixed his flash grenades. He thought the restriction was both stupid and unnecessary. It wasn’t his fault someone detonated his flash indoors the last time, he had warned people they weren’t toys, and that they were sensitive. Now he wasn’t allowed in until he “made them safe”, or as safe as you could possibly make a weapon.   
Turning around the corner, eyes closed as he yawned, he was stopped in his tracks when he collided with something, or someone. He looked down surprised at whoever made the small “Ouch” noise, only to see your rubbing your head.   
He cursed himself, how could he not hear someone coming? It wouldn’t have mattered if it had been anyone else, but it was you. And you were so cute, confused and tired as you looked up at him. And that was precisely when he realized your hands were on his chest, probably for balance at the moment of impact. When you looked down at his hands, which were on your waist holding you back, did he realize he had instinctually grabbed onto you too.   
The blood rushed to his cheeks, suddenly aware of your warmth and the fact he was actually touching you. You both pulled back fast, flustered like children and laughing nervously.   
“My bad darlin’, I didn’t hear you.” He apologized, tipping his hat for emphasis.   
“That’s okay, I should have been looking where I was going.” You said with a worried smile, your eyes still darting up to the camera in the corner. He couldn’t help but notice your suspicious behavior, usually you’d have a teasing or smart reply to him, or you would have told him off for bumping into you. You seemed stressed and worried, and he couldn’t bring himself to leave you alone like this.  
“So say, where are ya heading to? Working hours are over, right?” he asked casually, leaning on to the wall to his side, grabbing his belt buckle to almost pose for you.  
“Of I’m just going to grab a coffee, I have a lot of work tonight, I doubt I’ll be sleeping anytime soon.” You answered with a nervous giggle, which made his heart skip a beat but also sink. He wished to hear you laugh, but this behavior was completely out of the ordinary for you.  
“Well that’s fortunate, I need to pull a late one myself. Say, would you mind if you had a lab partner tonight? I promise to stay outta your way! I just prefer company.” He asked, praying you’ll say yes. He didn’t want to leave you all alone, especially when something seemed seriously wrong.  
You must have spaced out and paid half attention to the question, or maybe you answered truthfully for once, either way, you accepted his proposition. In all honestly, neither of you knew who was more surprised by the current outcome, but you walked together to the coffee dispenser by the cafeteria.   
It was so easy for you to relax and loosen up around him that your worries about the cameras had disappeared by the time you put your change in the coffee dispenser, laughing at one of his bad jokes about Reyes.  
“And then he said that maybe if I didn’t smoke so much I’d be able to go for longer, which is a load of crap honestly. You don’t even inhale a cigar, and getting tired after 20 miles is a new record for me! Especially when I didn’t sleep the night before.” he added with a tip of his hat.  
“Why didn’t you sleep last night? I thought you left the lounge relatively early, at least by you standards.” You asked absent mindedly, watching the foam form over the coffee. Jesse thanked his lucky star that you couldn’t see his face, because he was blushing ten shades of red right about that second.   
He couldn’t tell you the truth, obviously, that would make him come across as a creep. “I just couldn’t sleep, tossed and turned for awhile, then I simply gave up.” He mumbled awkwardly.  
You shrugged before you grabbed your cup and made your way back down the hallways to your office. In all fairness you weren’t sure why you accepted his company, the two of you had been playing this cat and mouse game for a couple years now. It was just one night, but it concluded and cut off whatever was happening the two of you, and it had been you who cut it off too. You had regretted it since the second he walked out the door then, and now you felt like this night might be misinterpreted.   
“Earth to [Y/N]!” Jesse teased, stopping in front of your office door, which you had just walked past, lost in thought. Stopping dead in your tracks, you looked back at the door and smiled, shaking your head.  
“My bad, I got caught up in my own head there.” You mumbled, unlocking the door and walking in, looking back over your shoulder at him. He didn’t hesitate to walk and close the door, looking around the small office as if it was his first time coming there.   
“You can have the desk and the chair, I prefer to work standing up.” You said with a smile, picking up your holopad off the desk and bringing up all the screens from before, periodically adding more or closing others.  
You forgot about Jesse in no time, frowning and chewing on your bottom lip as you went through all the evidence again, dissecting Sombra’s code and trying to find a pattern. Then you brought up all the security cameras, looking through all the code and programming keeping them in good functioning order, anything to try and find proof to your suspicion that she had gotten in.  
“Shit!” you hissed under your breath, angrily pushing another screen to the side. You were startled by the noise coming from behind you, a sleepy groan or mumble. Turning around you smiled at the view. Jesse had taken his hat off, setting it to the side while his flashbangs were dismantled all over the desk, only the cowboy was sound asleep drooling on your paperwork.  
Carefully approaching not to wake him, you took the blanket from the armchair in the corner of the room, draping it over his shoulders and back to let him rest. Bu then, your hands stopped before you pulled away. His arms were so strong, the training had been paying off after all. Your hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, where you carefully brushed the hair out of his face.   
He was handsome, there was no denying it, no matter how much you had, in turn, been denying it. The small wrinkles on his face from always frowning, his high cheekbones and forever pouty expression, and, of course, the cute little scar above his lip. You remembered the story behind it, after all, you were the reason it was there.   
“Oh come on! One more game McCree!” you called after him with a laugh, drunkenly stumbling past the pool table to get to him. He had a beer in his hand, looking at you with the spark in his eyes that always got you blushing.   
It had been months of obvious teasing at this point, and you had decided that a few brave drinks later you would talk the situation out, or something of the sort. And, naturally, it had ended in a game of darts in the local bar. You had been losing, somewhere around the seven to zero mark, but you were optimistic.  
“Come on darling, I think it’s enough for the night.” He chuckled, taking another sip of his drink.   
“But I challenge you!” you called, pointing the sharp end of the dart at him, moving it around in the air as if it wasn’t extremely sharp or anything.  
“Woah, easy there. You might end up hurting someone with that.” He frowned, coming to you in an attempt to politely take the dart from you.   
What followed was a blur, spurred on by alcohol and confusing feelings, but when you heard the “Ah shit.” You knew you messed up.  
Your clumsiness ended up in somehow scratching him with the dart, which you dropped on the floor before cupping his face concerned. “Oh my god, Jesse I’m so sorry!” you whined, but he gently grabbed your hands to pull them away from his face, looking around nervously at the attention all this had been attracting.   
You pulled away from him, frowning as you said in a low voice “You’re embarrassed by me.” Before shaking your head and grabbing your things, almost running to the front door, ignoring him calling your name.  
You made it two blocks away before he caught up with you, grabbing your shoulders and turning you around to face him. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, his expression somewhere between confusion and anger.   
“I don’t know, I think I’ve been seeing something that wasn’t there, obviously.” You answered, trying to pull away from him, but your strengths couldn’t compare when you were sober, let alone now.  
“What do you mean? You’re the one who’s been brushing me off, not me. I think at this point you have to be honest with yourself and with me and tell me what you want, [Y/N].”   
But you were drunk, and all your emotions were heightened, so you didn’t tell him anything, instead you kissed him. And he kissed back, just as needy and passionate as you. And then the kiss turned into desperately grabbing and holding on to each other, into sloppy kisses and moans with you pressed against a wall.   
“This is so not the right place to do this.” He groaned, pulling back from you.  
And somehow, that made you sober up. Looking around the empty streets and at the man your body was crying for, you got scared. Scared of how you were feeling, scared that he felt the same way back, and scared that if you enjoyed yourself you would lose him how you had lost everything else in your life. And you couldn’t do it, especially not now, when you felt you had just found your place.   
“Yeah, I don’t think it’s right all around.” You replied, pushing him away before you made your speech that pushed him away for good.   
You snapped back to reality, pulling your hand back as if touching him burned you. You took a step back, your eyes landing on the dismantled flashbangs. You made yourself feel like crap about the situation again, and somehow, right now, fixing those seemed like a good way to make a peace offering.

Looking at the clock you frowned. It was 3am and out weren’t any closer to finding out anything about this mysterious Sombra. Maybe she was indeed going to outsmart you, a thought terrifying in it’s own.   
You rubbed your eyes wish a huff, looking back up at the camera. You blinked, seeing what appeared to be a silhouette on one of the hallways. A dark purple glowing figure, which raised it’s hand and waved at the camera, tilting it’s head as if looking at it, at you. Then it ran, glitching and disappearing. You watched wide eyed, seeing the path on the monitors while it was getting closer and closer to your office. And then it was gone, no movement on any of the monitors.  
You turned around, opening your mouth to wake Jesse up, and you froze. The silhouette was now right behind Jesse, with a finger over where it’s mouth was supposed to be before materializing into a young woman, dressed in purples and blacks.   
“You and I need to talk.“ she said with a mischievous smile.  
“Sombra, I take it. What makes you think I won’t ring the alarm on you?” you asked, straightening your back and raising your head, ignoring the shakiness in your breathing.   
“Well, you could, but they won’t catch me. And I’ll make sure to kill your boyfriend over here if you even think about it.” She answered with a smile, taking a pocket knife out and playing with it to empathize that she wasn’t afraid to hurt Jesse. “And before you think to wake him up, he’s been sedated, he won’t wake up for another couple hours. It’s very easy to sneak sedatives in the water outside in the hallway you know, just a small tip for the future.”  
“What the hell do you want from me?” you hissed, looking at her in disgust.  
“Oh, I have a looong list for that. But I’ll tell you what, have a seat and I’ll tell you all about it.” She added, pointing to the chair in the corner of the room. You did as you were told, and you listened, you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter anyway.

Jesse groaned, raising his head off the desk to look around confused. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and he wasn’t sure how long he had slept for. Straightening his back, he looked around the room, his back popping in at least five places from the uncomfortable position he had been in for God knows how long.   
He watched you, back to him, typing up something on your holo keyboard before sending what he could only imagine was an email. You turned around to look at him, offering him a tense smile.  
“Hey, good morning. I was just about to wake you.” You said nervously.  
“Morning sweet pea, I’m sorry I fell asleep on ya, I must’ve been tired.” He said, noticing the blanket over his shoulders and smiling a little, hopefully not that you could see.  
“No worries. I fixed your flashbangs, and god knows you might need it! Come now, we have to go in a briefing in ten minutes with Reyes, it’s important. You can grab a coffee on the way there.” You said, grabbing your jacket and walking to the door.  
He got up, hooking the flash bangs back into his belt and walking after you, with about a million questions and red flags about your behavior. You didn’t really let him ask any questions, always dodging or avoiding a straight answer, just saying everything he needs to know will be in the briefing.  
You both walked in the conference room, where about twenty other agents were waiting. Reyes nodded at you and Jesse. The first ten minutes were the regular things, going past the finished missions, then an update on the world and other bases, and, finally, the urgent reason for the meeting.   
Reyes gestured at you and invited you up next to him in front of everyone to speak, which was even more out of character for you.  
“There was a breach in the security measures I implemented a couple years back. A hacker by the name of Sombra infiltrated the systems and tried to extract three high security projects. The systems shut down when the breach happened, trapping the virus which I managed to deactivate and dissect.” You said quickly, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
“Which was all a clever attempt to cover up the real intent, and we were even lead on a false lead. The hacker had left coordinates to a location in Rome, an old power plant. After hours of research I managed to find a second deactivated bug which went for another type of file. My work, Omnic projects. I believe Sombra is going to try and infiltrate an important location where multiple Omnics reside in order to high hack them. And I want to get there before her, in Nepal. It’s supposed to a small infiltration. She has no idea I’m onto her, I doubt she knows I exist. I just need to get there, secure the system and go.” You explained quickly.  
A lot of whispering and agitation started, agents looking and discussing with each other, but Reyes didn’t seem overly surprised. Jesse tried to make eye contact with you, or him, but you were both avoiding direct line of sight with anyone.   
“Because of all this, agent McCree will accompany agent [L/N] on this undercover mission to the Omnic Temple in Nepal. They will go as tourists, she will secretly secure what she needs and then they’ll come back.” Reyes added calmly.  
“What?!” both you and Jesse asked, looking back at the commander wide eyed.   
“You can’t go alone, and he’s the only agent not booked for missions. A win win situation. You’re leaving tomorrow morning. Get ready.” He added in a serious note before walking to the door, secretly winking at you without anyone else noticing.   
Both you and Jesse looked at each other conflicted before you walked out of the room in a rush. This will make the task Sombra gave you this much harder. But you had no choice, you have to go through with it.


End file.
